Daughter of my Heart
by Anoveldebut
Summary: What would have happened had Sam adopted Cassandra at the end of "Singularity", instead of Janet? This is an AU of story of friendship, trial, romance, and unconditional love, told against the backdrop of SG-1 and their adventures. [Warning: Eventual non-canon pairings - Sam/Daniel, Jack/Janet]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's characters are not mine. No copyright infringement intended. Also, the title belongs to Barbara Walters, who once described her own adopted daughter as the 'daughter of my heart.' I've always thought that that was a beautiful thing to say.**

 **Feedback: Always welcome!**

 **Setting: This story begins during the season one episode "Singularity", and ends at the end of season eight. It is marked as AU, but aside from a few changes to the characters' personal lives, the events of this story do follow cannon.**

 **Summary: This is the story of how SG-1 and Doc Fraiser would have evolved had Cassandra gone to live with Sam instead of Janet. There will be evetual pairings, but I'm not listing them yet. You'll just have to wait an see!**

 **A/N: This story is fully written, but is still undergoing the editing phase. Updates should be fairly regular.**

 **Dedication: For Deirdre, without whom this story wouldn't exist.**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter One**

 **[Set during "Singularity". Some lines re-used, no copyright infringement intended.]**

Rising stiffly from her long-held position on the edge of the bed, Sam moved gingerly toward the door, Cassandra peacefully asleep at last.

She didn't want to leave, knowing that the young girl would be afraid if she woke up alone, but she had no choice. Reports had to be written, experiments checked. Sam just hoped she could get it all done and make it back before Cassandra woke up again.

Casting one final, reassuring glance back at the alien child, she stepped out into the hall, exhaustion and concern warring with the unfortunate need to get back to work.

Daniel was waiting for her. "How is she?," he asked, quickly shutting the book sprawled across his knees.

"She's fine. Sleeping," Sam replied, though in truth she hardly knew. To lose your whole family, your whole _planet_... And now that _thing_ in her chest, too. Sam knew she was scared. Terrified, even. And who could blame her? Sam was scared too.

"If you want, I can sit with her tomorrow, for a few hours," Daniel offered, clearly noting the exhaustion lining her face. A small part of her wished she could accept. But Cassandra trusted her. _Needed_ her.

"No, we're okay," Sam replied quickly, as much to reassure herself as Daniel.

"Okay," Daniel replied, not entirely convinced. He wasn't the only one. The last thing any of them had bargained for when they'd stepped through that 'gate was what they'd found on the other side. None of them were equipped to help a child through this sort of catastrophe. Probably least of all the woman who'd never planned to have children of her own.

But Cassandra needed her, and she'd do whatever it would take to help the little girl through this mess.

"I just...I want to do this," she told Daniel. As if that could explain everything.

As if she wasn't already aware that she walked the dangerous line of getting too close.

"Okay, but I guess what I'm saying is, you don't have to do this _alone_." The sincerity behind his words made Sam's heart ache.

"Thank you," Sam replied softly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Daniel merely nodded.

* * *

Her chest hurt, and she felt so weak. Sam kept saying she'd be all right, that she was very brave, but Cassandra knew. She'd watched it happen to everyone else. She'd watched them die.

And now it was going to take her, too.

The pain was getting worse, but she was too weak to cry. Feeling her eyes slide shut, she hoped she'd see her mother and father again soon.

* * *

Daniel took a deep, ragged breath, crashing into his room, desperate to calm the sickening tumult he felt inside.

" _She's awake_ ," he heard again, Sam's stricken voice echoing round and round his mind.

Daniel had seen a lot, had known loss time and time again, but nothing quite compared to the chill of those two words.

" _She's awake."_ With a bomb in her chest, set to blow at any moment.

He could almost have forgiven himself while she was in the coma, leaving this scared little girl behind for the safety of his planet. But now?

What had his life come to, that he'd be faced with the possibility of sacrificing a _child_ to save himself?

Stumbling to the bathroom, he splashed cold water over his face, scrubbing uselessly at the guilt, the self-loathing.

At least Sam would have a clear conscience, having stayed behind. But what about the rest of them? They'd stood there, _horrified_ , waiting for them both to die.

 _They didn't die_ , he reminded himself. _They're going to be all right_.

But would _he_?

* * *

Dr. Fraiser sat with the sleeping girl, Captain Carter dozing in a chair nearby.

All evidence of the device was now gone, but Cassandra had given them all a scare.

Janet's heart ached for this child. What the Goa'uld had done to her, what they'd done to her village...it was unthinkable. No one should be put through something like that, least of all a child.

Cassandra stirred, and Janet murmured soft words of reassurance, gently soothing the girl back to sleep.

She looked peaceful now, the strain of fear, loss and uncertainty erased in sleep. Janet could only imagine how different she must have been just a few days before, smiling and laughing with her family and friends.

She hoped she'd someday have the chance to see Cassandra that way herself, a happy, healthy child once more, instead of the frightened, withdrawn little specter she'd become.

* * *

"We have some difficult decisions to make, people, so I suggest we get started." Hammond began, his tone anything but suggestive as he settled his papers before him.

"With all due respect, Sir, is it really our place to make these decisions?," the Colonel piped in. "I mean, shouldn't the girl have a say in the matter?"

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps," the General conceded, "But these are hardly normal circumstances, Colonel." He glanced around the table, the members of SG-1 and his Chief Medical Officer all staring back, waiting. They, more than anyone, knew what was at stake. They'd all grown close to the girl throughout her ordeal.

"We have found ourselves in custody of an alien child whose entire planet has been wiped out," Hammond reiterated. "Ideally we'd return her to the survivors of her own people, but she's the only one we've found so far. Aerial surveys show that the other villages on her planet were similarly destroyed, and none of our ground teams have found evidence of other survivors. She is entirely alone, and it is now our duty to find a safe place for her to live."

"Sir, with all due respect, I think Jack is right," Daniel countered passionately. "Cassandra is twelve years old. What are we suggesting, anyway? Ship her off to one of our allies off-world? Shouldn't she at least be allowed to choose where she wants to go, and with whom?

"Given what happened last time she stood beside the 'Gate, Dr. Jackson, I am not at all prepared to authorize her for 'Gate travel. She will need to be given a home here on Earth."

"She'll need to go to a family with security clearance, then" O'Neill stated, catching on to the General's predicament.

"Yes. And given how few people have the necessary clearance..."

"I'll take her," Captain Carter whispered. Five sets of eyes whipped toward her.

"Captain, this isn't a decision to be made lightly," Hammond cautioned. "And I have already contacted all personnel whose clearance and positions would allow them to provide a stable environment for the child."

"General, you can't just farm her out to strangers just because they have the right clearance!," Dr. Jackson argued. "She deserves a _family_ , a _home_. Surely she's old enough to understand the necessity of keeping her origins a secret."

"Dr. Jackson," the General cut in. "However much I might like to agree with you, it would be a gross oversight on my part to leave a matter of national security in the hands of a _child_. _Especially_ one who has experienced a trauma of this magnitude, and who may yet be at the mercy of the Goa'uld. Let's not forget that her genes have already been manipulated once to turn her into a living weapon. We have no idea what long-term repercussions this tampering could have. A civilian family is absolutely out of the question."

"Well, then, I'll take her!," the archaeologist exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "I have clearance, and at least she won't be moved around every few years as postings change, the way she would in a military family," he argued. "She needs stability. I can give her that."

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond interrupted, trying to maintain his composure. "May I remind you that you are a member of our foremost front-line team? You are hardly what I would call stable, in this instance."

"But Sir..."

"Unless you are willing to take a desk job, it is absolutely out of the question."

Daniel shut his mouth, his thoughts warring so loudly, Hammond was sure he could hear them. Forcing the archaeologist to chose between finding his lost wife, or caring for the orphaned child...

"I'll take her," Captain Carter repeated, more forcefully this time.

"Captain, the same argument could be made for you," Hammond countered gently.

"Then I'll take a desk job, Sir," Sam replied.

Hammond was momentarily stunned. "I can't allow that, Captain," he replied softly, shaking his head.

"Why not?," she demanded, locking eyes with him. Hammond sighed, meeting the Captain's fiery gaze.

"You are a valuable asset to both the SGC and your team. You're needed _out there_ , Captain."

"With all due respect, Sir, I believe I'm needed more _here_. Cassandra's already attached to me. And given what she's lost...I don't think it would be right to take anything, or any _one_ , else away from her," the young officer argued.

"Sam's right," Dr. Jackson agreed. "She doesn't need another stranger. She's going to have enough acclimatizing to do as it is."

"Captain, Doctor...I invited you both to this meeting because of your knowledge of the girl. I had hoped you would help interview candidate families, not petition to become one yourselves."

"Sir, if I may," Dr. Fraiser cut in, startling them all, "I believe I may be able to offer a solution."

"And what would that be?," Hammond asked warily.

"Myself, Sir."

Everyone stared.

"No," Captain Carter said, the conviction in her voice unmistakable.

"I beg your pardon, Captain?," Hammond replied, turning to her.

"No offence," she replied quickly, shooting an apologetic look at the doctor. "But I've made my decision. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep Cassandra in my life."

"Captain," Colonel O'Neill warned. "This is your _career_ we're talking about..."

"With all due respect, Sir, no, it's not. It's _her_ future. One she almost didn't have, thanks to the Goa'uld," the Captain replied.

"I don't see why it has to be an either/or, Captain," Dr. Fraiser replied gently. All eyes turned to her once more. "Sir," she said, directing her next comment straight to General Hammond, "It seems pretty obvious that this little girl already has plenty of people prepared to care for her." Hammond nodded his agreement. "With the Captain's permission," she said, glancing over to the younger officer for approval, "I believe something could be worked out to allow us _all_ to participate in Cassandra's upbringing, while still performing our duties at the SGC."

"What do you have in mind?," Hammond asked, glancing quickly at the Captain to see how she fared. Her expression was unreadable as she took everything in.

"Captain Carter clearly wishes to be Cassandra's primary caregiver," Dr. Fraiser replied, eliciting an almost imperceptible nod from the woman in question. "Cassandra could live with her whenever she's on Earth, and could stay with me whenever Captain Carter's duties require her to be elsewhere."

"And I'd be happy to help out, too, whenever Sam or Dr. Fraiser get called away for a base emergency," Dr. Jackson added, obviously approving the plan. "My notes are easy enough to move around, regardless of what I'm working on."

Hammond shook his head. "This is hardly what I would consider a stable environment," he cautioned.

"Then make it a trial," Colonel O'Neill suggested. "It might sound crazy, but..."

"Crazy just might work," the team's archaeologist finished for him.

Hammond shook his head, closing the folder before him. They were serious, damn them. The paperwork alone would be a nightmare, not to mention coordinating shift rotations...

But he was also a father, a grandfather. And if it was one of his girls...well, he'd want a family who would fight for her, defend her, care for her. And like it or not, these people were willing to do just that for Cassandra.

"All right," he said at last. "You have a go."

Three sets of eyes lit up at his words. Even the Colonel visibly relaxed.

"However," Hammond said, every ounce the commander once more. "If, at the end of a month, you have not worked out a routine that is both stable and beneficial to the child, I will be forced to revisit our other options for her long-term care."

"Yes, Sir," they all chorused, standing as one as the General left the briefing room table.

He wondered if Dr. Lee could be persuaded to learn basic combat skills, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Two**

 **[Spans between the end of "Singularity", and the end of "Solitudes"]**

For the first time since leaving her home, Cassandra was allowed to see her new planet. It was nothing like what she'd expected.

Instead of the wide open fields of home, dotted with the scattered houses, barns, and storehouses of her village, the ground was hard and black, filled with strange shapes in a myriad of colours, all glinting in the morning sun. There were no houses or barns anywhere in sight, just the imposing military complex behind them.

Wire fencing held back what trees and grass she could see, as if to protect them from this strange world.

"Come on," Sam said softly, leading her by the hand to one of the coloured shapes. "You'll like it better where we're going."

Silently, Cassandra went along, gingerly climbing into the back of the shape that must belong to Sam.

"It's called a car," Sam explained, settling into the front behind a black wheel. "This is how we get from one place to another." The car rumbled to life, startling Cassandra, and soon they were winding their way down a long steep hill, toward more black ground filled with speeding cars.

Down here there was life, with more houses along the way than Cassandra could ever have imagined, stretching as far as the eye could see in every direction as they sped along. But still, there wasn't a field or forest to be seen.

They stopped a short while later, pulling up alongside another wire fence holding all the trees in. But there were a lot more trees and grass here than she'd seen along the way.

"This is a park," Sam said, grinning, as she helped Cassandra out of the car. "This is where children come to play."

Cassandra could understand why. It was a lot more inviting than most of the small plots of grass each house seemed to have.

Sam led her through an opening in the fence, across the welcoming green expanse.

"What's that?," Cassandra gasped, pointing.

"That," Sam said, laughing, "is a playground."

Children of all ages climbed, slid, swung and dug all around the brightly coloured equipment, laughing and squealing as if to prove just how much fun it was.

"Can I play too?," Cassandra asked, half-way expecting to be told that there was too much work to be done at home for such things.

"Of course," Sam said, guiding her closer to the playground.

Cassandra had never seen anything like it on Hanka. Not that children didn't play in her village. There was always time to run and chase when the chores were done, and in the weeks following harvest, when the fields lay empty and the food was all safely stored for the coming season. During that lull, the village children would often come together for more elaborate games.

But this, this was something else altogether.

Sam led her around, explaining how everything worked. Cassandra tried it all, slides and monkey bars, swings and ladders. For the briefest time, it felt like there wasn't a care in the world, no chores to be done or time better spent elsewhere. She laughed as she hadn't laughed since coming to this strange planet, with it's grey walls and black, lifeless ground.

When she could climb and swing no more, she flopped down beside Sam on a bench, breathless. "I like it here," she said, and Sam laughed.

"C'mon," Sam said, rising to her feet and pulling Cassandra up to. "Let me show you the house."

* * *

Sam bit her lip nervously as she led Cassandra through her home. It felt too clean, too unused for a child, but Janet and the rest of SG-1 had helped pick out some more family-oriented items for Cassandra's homecoming.

Brightly coloured throws had been added to her sofa, a small stack of kid-friendly movies beside the TV. In the kitchen, Colonel O'Neill had insisted on a collection of cheerful plastic cups with curly straws, along with an almost alarming stockpile of kid-approved snacks and breakfast foods. Janet had cleared a shelf in Sam's bathroom for a rhinestone hairbrush, and clips, elastics and headbands in every shape and colour for Cassandra's long hair. Nestled snugly amongst the hair accessories was a new purple toothbrush for the little girl.

The guest room, however, was the most changed. While the walls were still a very neutral eggshell white, the bed was now covered with a bright patchwork comforter and fluffy pillows for snuggling. A small bookshelf had been added to the room and filled (by Daniel) with every book a twelve-year-old child might ever need. There were encyclopedias and a dictionary, a thesaurus, an impressive collection of children-friendly books on science, nature, and world history, and a small stack of novels the saleslady had recommended to him for a young girl. Janet had brought over a small desk from her place to sit opposite the bed, and had filled the cubby with paper, crayons, pencil crayons, markers, and Sam wasn't sure what all else for Cassandra to explore. Above the desk the Colonel had mounted a corkboard to hang artwork, and to the left, perched on top of the dresser, Teal'c had added the largest pink teddy bear Sam had ever seen. Sam and Janet had also filled the dresser and closet with all the clothes a little girl could need.

"I know there're probably still some things you'll need," Sam was saying nervously, as the young girl took in her surroundings, "but we can pick those out together."

"Is this really all for me?," Cassandra asked, in awe.

"Uh huh," Sam replied, still nervous. "Do you like it?"

Cassandra beamed, crawling up onto the double bed and grabbing a book. "Will you read to me?," she asked, and Sam felt herself relax.

"Absolutely," she said, climbing up beside Cassandra.

* * *

Daniel stood nervously on the doorstep, a thousand childhood memories of new homes, new families, clamouring to be recalled.

As if losing his own parents hadn't been trauma enough. He'd hated all the moving, the uncertainty, the constant sense of loss. He'd been through twelve foster homes before he was finally old enough to move out. To move on.

And now here he was, once again on the brink of adjusting to a new family, a new routine, wondering how Sha're would feel if she knew what he'd done, what he'd agreed to do.

Daniel sighed. She'd probably be proud, he thought wistfully. It wasn't in her nature to let someone go without, wasn't in the nature of the Abydonians. They were a community in the truest sense, each individual looking out for the rest. Helping to care for an orphaned child...it would have been second nature to any one of the people Daniel had finally come to call _family_.

In a sense, he owed it to her, to his wife, as much as he owed it to himself and all his childhood ghosts to give Cassandra whatever he could of his time and affection, and make sure she could stay with the person who wanted her most.

"Going in?," Dr. Fraiser asked gently from behind him, startling him from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," Daniel stammered, finally working up the nerve to ring the bell. The doctor smiled, patting his arm reassuringly. She was probably the only person on base who knew his file inside and out, knew the thoughts that haunted him now.

"We can do this," she said, staring straight ahead at the door. "She won't have to lose another family again."

Daniel smiled wanly, hoping she was right. Then Sam opened the door, smiling brightly, and the two newcomers trooped inside for their first meal together as a surrogate family.

* * *

The three colleagues settled into a routine with Cassandra faster than anyone could have expected, and Cassie, so solemn and withdrawn when they'd first met her, soon bubbled over with the natural delights of childhood, smiling and laughing often as her three guardians taught her about life on Earth. Daniel and Janet came over for dinner every Friday night, keeping up with the events in Cassie's life, her progress with the Air Force appointed tutor, and her excitement to be starting real school, with kids her own age, in just a few more weeks. And both dropped by throughout the week as well, Daniel always with a new book in hand, Janet with surprise meals after a grueling day at the SGC.

Sam was nearly overwhelmed by the support of two people she quickly began to think of as good friends, and even more so by the obvious joy and love Cassandra radiated every time she walked through the door.

She'd never thought much of having a family, but this odd and unexpected collection of people were quickly becoming more important to her than anyone else had ever been.

Especially Cassandra.

Within just a few short weeks, Sam could feel their initial bond strengthen and grow, pulling them closer together as they each adjusted to this new life, getting to know each other better and better with every passing day.

Although Cassandra still called her 'Sam', and she had no intention of pressuring her into calling her anything else, by the end of the first month Sam already thought of her as a daughter, the greatest gift she'd ever received.

It pained Sam to have to leave her behind, to walk daily into the uncertainties of the SGC, and the even greater unknowns of the wider universe, but General Hammond had been right. She was needed on base as well, if they were ever going to find the means to defeat the Goa'uld once and for all.

And now the fight was personal.

With only a few hiccoughs, General Hammond had worked it out so that Sam and Janet worked, for the most part, opposing shift rotations, allowing one or the other to always be available for Cassandra. And Daniel, for his part, always made himself available to cover overlaps in their shifts, as well as base emergencies.

Both had set space aside for Cassandra in their own homes, for those rare and grueling occasions when Sam would be off-world, or spend the night on base.

Everything was going well, until, all of a sudden, it wasn't.

Laying beside her incoherent superior officer, Sam felt panic rising once more. They couldn't die. _She couldn't die_. She had to get back to Cassie. Had to reassure her that everything was okay, she was safe, they were safe, the Goa'uld couldn't hurt her anymore.

She'd lost track of how many days they'd spent on this ice planet, but it didn't look good.

She couldn't fix the DHD.

Colonel O'Neill was bleeding internally, and rapidly losing his sense of reality.

Teal'c and Daniel were nowhere to be found.

Sam was certain that without rescue, they were going to die. She curled in closer to her CO, knowing she should sleep, but afraid it would be for the last time.

Hammond had been right, she thought, her heart breaking. Her job was too high-risk. She couldn't give Cassandra what she needed.

Even if she survived, she was going to lose her little girl. She could feel it in the depths of her soul, the aching knowledge that she had failed, right when it mattered the most.

She was MIA, just three days before their one-month review.

Sam cried herself to sleep, grieving for Cassandra, for herself, for a future they would never have.

Wondering if Janet would take her in permanently, and give her the home she deserved.

* * *

Sam flitted in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of rescue, of hope, of renewed grief as she realized nothing had changed, she'd still almost cost Cassandra another mother-figure. As if anyone should ever have to lose more than one.

"You gave us quite a scare," Janet said as Sam came to once more.

"Cassie...?"

"She's alright. A little worried, but I'll bring her in at the end of my shift to see you," she reassured.

"They're not going to let me keep her after this, are they?," Sam asked, turning away from the doctor's sympathetic gaze.

"I don't know," Janet replied softly. "But we knew the risks going in. And she has been settling in well with you."

Sam shook her head, tears silently rolling down her face. "It's not enough, is it? A single parent in a high-risk career?"

Janet laid a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're not alone, remember?," she said softly. "She'll always have Dr. Jackson and myself to fall back on. I promise."

Sam nodded tearfully, wishing she could believe. Desperate to believe.

The doctor left quietly to finish her rounds, leaving Sam alone with her thoughts once more.

"Sam!," Cassie cried, running toward her.

Sam held her arms out, hugging the girl tight as she landed on the bed beside her.

"I've missed you," she said, snuggling close.

"I've missed you too," Sam replied, kissing her lightly on the head.

"Dr. Fraiser taught me how to make spaghetti," the girl announced brightly. "And Daniel came over every night to tell me stories about how my people came to Hanka."

"Wow," Sam replied, a little stunned. "So a lot happened while I was gone, huh?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not really," she confessed. "Just that."

Sam chuckled softly, holding her close. "I love you, you know that?," she said, kissing Cassie's head once more. Cassie beamed.

"I love you too," she replied, resting her head on Sam's shoulder. "And I'm really glad you're back," she murmured, closing her eyes as they snuggled close.

"Me too," Sam whispered.

The worry would have to wait. Right now, she just needed to be close to the girl who had stolen her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Three**

Sam generally enjoyed briefings. They were useful, however the Colonel may otherwise feel, and, moreover, often informative on a more scientific level as well.

This, however, was pure torture.

Seated around the briefing room table as if it were any other day, Sam felt all the tension and 'fight' instinct one might expect coming up on a Jaffa patrol. Her back was ramrod straight as she perched stiffly in her chair, face schooled into a rigid mask of professional calm as she clasped her hands before her. Waiting.

And while on the outside she might appear the perfect soldier, on the inside every nerve vibrated discordantly against every other, jarring whatever sense of peace she may have been able to muster prior to arriving in the room.

Across from her, Daniel and Janet looked to be in similar states of agitation, although they had all mutually agreed that come what may, they'd find a way to keep Cassie in their lives. Janet, she knew, was still entirely prepared to take Cassandra full-time if need be, although Sam, for her part, couldn't imagine handing her daughter over without one hell of a fight.

She trusted and respected the doctor, even considered her a friend...but Cassie was her child. She _needed_ the little girl in her life as much as Cassie needed her. And she'd woke up that morning certain that she could give up the Air Force, give up the Stargate, even, if it meant keeping them together for good.

Daniel gave her a reassuring smile, as if he could read her thoughts, her fears.

Even without her career in the way, would the Air Force let her keep Cassandra? She was still a single parent, after all, and if she were forced to resign, she wouldn't have an income anymore.

Maybe Hammond would relent, and let her take a desk job. At least then she'd still be employed.

All she knew for sure was that she couldn't lose Cassie. And she knew the little girl felt the same.

" _Can I come too?,"_ she'd asked that morning, as Sam had said goodbye. She'd be spending the day with her tutor while the rest of her guardians awaited Hammond's decision.

" _I'm sorry, Sweetie, but General Hammond only wants to meet with the adults today,_ " Sam had apologized.

" _What is he going to say?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _I wrote a report, just in case,"_ she'd said, handing Sam a slightly crumpled piece of lined paper. " _Janet helped me."_

Sam had read the page quickly, biting back tears over the simple words.

 _General Hammond,_

 _Please let me stay with Sam. She's a really good mom, and I like it here. Janet and Daniel are great too._

 _\- Cassandra._

" _Thank you_ ," Sam had managed, treasuring the words even as her chest began to constrict.

She'd brought the page with her, just in case.

Her career was the biggest obstacle right now. With her scare in Antarctica, Sam had almost left Cassandra motherless for the second time in just over a month. If it hadn't been for Daniel, it was probable no one ever would have found her and the Colonel. Just look how long that Jaffa had been there, undiscovered.

Even if the General, by some miracle, could overlook the mishap, could _she_? Could Sam in good conscience keep both her daughter _and_ her position on SG-1, knowing full well that they might not be so lucky next time? The odds were stacked against them in Sam's current line of work. Could she risk putting Cassie through that kind of loss again?

General Hammond entered the room, silencing Sam's thoughts as he took his seat and opened the folder before him. All eyes turned his way, the air suddenly sucked from the room as everyone held a collected breath, waiting for him to begin.

"Sorry I'm late," he prefaced, nodding apologetically to the officers and archaeologist seated around the table. "Dr. Fraiser, we'll start with you. How is the girl faring?"

"Physically, Sir, she's in perfect health," the doctor began. "The device in her chest has been fully reabsorbed by her body as we predicted, and there have been no further complications with her health."

"How about psychologically? How is she doing with the loss of her family, her people?," he asked, pointedly keeping his gaze locked on the doctor.

Janet nodded, anticipating the question. "Well, Sir, she's doing better than any of us expected," she answered truthfully. "She's mourning healthily, talking to us about her past, remembering the people she cared for while still letting us in. I doubt most adults in her situation would be able to do the same, let alone most children, but Cassandra seems uniquely able to process the experience while moving forward with her life."

"And we're certain there's no post-traumatic stress?," Hammond pressed.

"Well, Sir, at the moment I'd have to say 'no'. She's adjusting well to her new life, without any sign of repressed memory in relation to her old one." Janet sighed. "That being said, Sir, post-traumatic stress disorder does not often surface right away, and I would like to keep an eye on her over the next several months to track her progress."

"Understood," Hammond replied with a nod. Then, turning to Daniel, said "Dr. Jackson. I understand you've taken an active role in the girl's life as well?"

"Yes, Sir," Daniel replied uncertainly, nodding.

"And what's your view of her current situation?"

Daniel coughed nervously. "Well, Sir, from what I can tell, she's very happy with how things are. She's looking forward to starting school soon, and she's really taken a shine to Captain Carter," he replied, motioning towards Sam.

"She understands the necessity for living with Doctor Fraiser while the Captain is off-world?"

"Yes, Sir," Daniel replied, nodding emphatically.

"And she understands the dangers involved in Captain Carter's line of work?"

Daniel looked to Sam, who shut her eyes in defeat. Here it was. The moment she'd been dreading.

"Yes, Sir," Daniel replied, glancing back to the General.

"How did she handle the news that the Captain had gone M.I.A.?," the General questioned, referring to Antarctica.

"Surprisingly well," Daniel replied. "She was concerned, but far from inconsolable. Doctor Fraiser and I explained that we were doing everything in our power to find the Captain, and that we'd do our best to bring her home safe."

The General shook his head. "Did you at any point make it clear that Captain Carter may not make it home?," he asked pointedly.

"No, Sir," Janet replied in Daniel's place. "We thought it would be in her best interest to give her hope, Sir."

Hammond shook his head once more. "People, if we're going to continue in this manner, you need to make it absolutely clear to the girl what the risks are. There may come a day when Captain Carter won't come home. She needs to understand this."

"With all due respect, Sir," Sam began, meeting the General's intent gaze, "I'm still willing to take a position in the labs here at the SGC."

"I understand that, Captain," the General replied, more softly now, "However, I still feel you're needed on SG-1. You've proven yourself uniquely skilled at coming up with complex solutions to technical problems while under immense pressure. You've saved the lives of your teammates several times already. I would be remiss in my duties if I allowed you to walk away, without a suitable replacement."

Sam stared straight ahead, breaking eye contact. She didn't trust her voice to respond.

"C'mon, General!," Colonel O'Neill exclaimed. "Cut Carter some slack. I'm sure there are plenty of eggheads around here who'd love to take her place," he added, sweeping his hand around the room in an all-encompassing gesture.

"None with her qualifications as both a scientist and a soldier," Hammond replied, shaking his head once more.

"This is her kid we're talking about," the Colonel retorted. "I'd say that trumps her team, any day!"

Hammond sighed, knowing where the man was coming from. "Captain Carter," he addressed instead, "I'd like to know your take on this situation."

Sam stared at him a moment, uncertain how to respond. Hadn't she already made herself clear, only to be shot down? She swallowed nervously. "Cassandra has come to mean a great deal to me," she confessed slowly, painstakingly, "and I will do everything in my power to keep her in my life."

"Are you willing to legally assign either Doctor Fraiser or Doctor Jackson custody of the child should anything happen to yourself?," he questioned.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Yes, Sir," she replied, nodding.

"And doctors. Are you willing to accept charge of the child should any harm befall Captain Carter?"

"Yes, Sir," they both responded, their voices almost perfectly in sync.

Hammond snapped the folder shut. "Then I see no reason to further uproot her from her home. Keep up the good work people. Dismissed."

And with that, he stood and left, leaving a table of bemused, yet elated people in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Four**

 **[Set during "In the Line of Duty."]**

Cassandra had not been on Earth long, but she had been taught from the start that if anything went wrong, there were several people she could turn to.

First was Sam Carter, whom Cassie had learned to trust almost as soon as she'd stepped through the Stargate. Sam had already helped her a great deal in understanding what had happened to her village, and explaining that it was all right to be sad for a long time.

Sam had lost her mother, too.

The next person she could turn to was Dr. Janet Fraiser, who took care of her when Sam was off-world, and who often prepared delicious meals when Sam had to work late. Cassie liked the doctor, even if she still found it easier to talk to Sam.

Then came Dr. Daniel Jackson, who, it turns out, had lost _both_ his parents as a child, just like her. He came over often, keeping her company while Sam worked late, and telling her more stories than she'd ever heard before. She liked Daniel too, though he always seemed a little sad when he came.

She wondered if it was because he still missed his parents, the way she missed hers.

And then there were Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, the other members of the team who had found her alone on Hanka. She didn't know them as well, but Sam had always said she could trust her team, could trust SG-1.

And right now, she needed to trust one of them. But who would believe her?

Sam had _seemed_ normal when she'd greeted Cassie off the school bus, but Cassie knew better.

The prickling had given her away. It was the same thing she'd felt stepping through the Stargate, and every time Teal'c had stood near.

Sam was a Goa'uld.

And she didn't know that Cassie knew yet.

Fumbling with the phone, Cassie dialed the carefully memorized number with trembling fingers. The SGC switchboard answered.

"How may I direct your call?," came the polite request.

"I don't know," she whispered, a sob threatening to escape. "There's something wrong with Sam."

"I beg your pardon?," came the concerned reply.

"Captain Samantha Carter. I need help," she pleaded, heart thudding so hard in her chest, she was sure it would give her away.

"Where is she now?," the voice asked. Cassandra gave her the address. "All right. I'll have someone there in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Cassie said, knowing it might already be too late.

She curled up on the floor beside the bed, trying to stay as quiet as she could. She didn't want Sam to find her, not before somebody else was there to help.

* * *

Following Cassandra's urgent call, Colonel O'Neill and his team were quickly dispatched to retrieve their fallen comrade and return her to the SGC. What they hadn't expected was to barge in on Sam casually making dinner.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing here?," she demanded, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"We had a tip that something was wrong," Jack replied evasively. His eyes roamed the main floor, searching for the girl. There had to be a reason she'd called the SGC. He needed to know.

"Obviously not," the Captain retorted, her voice sharp as flint.

"Where's Cassie?," Daniel asked.

"What's this really all about?," Sam demanded, eyes still locked on Jack.

Jack discretely signaled for the guys to look around, while he held her gaze. Something was definitely off, even given her sudden need to replace her front door. She'd been different since coming back through the 'gate.

Daniel disappeared down a hallway, but Sam didn't seem to notice. She was still waiting for his reply.

Jack blew out his cheeks, casually rocking back on his heels. "Someone called in to the SGC, made it sound like you were badly hurt. Said we'd be able to find you here."

"Well, everything's fine, Sir," she replied, her words clipped.

"Even still, Captain. Protocol dictates a sweep of the area."

Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

It was a bluff, and his by-the-books Captain should have known it in an instant. Jack tensed, suddenly on his guard.

"Who are you?," he asked.

"Captain Samantha Carter," she replied, glaring at him.

"I don't think so," he retorted.

Teal'c stepped closer to her, following his own instinct, no doubt. Sam tensed as well, fingers twitching toward a kitchen knife laying out on the counter.

"I would not do that, if I were you," Teal'c cautioned, his own eyes narrowed.

Sam's eyes flashed, and Jack jumped back, surprised.

"Who are you to stop me, Shol'va?," she spat, her voice suddenly the dual tones of a Goa'uld.

Without another thought, Jack ripped the concealed Zat from beneath his jacket, taking aim and flooring her in one arching jolt.

"That will not stop her for long," Teal'c cautioned.

"Yeah," Jack grimaced, pushing aside his concern for the host. "Let's get her bound and back to the SGC," he ordered, riffling around for something to use as a tie. Teal'c tossed him a ball of twine he found in a drawer. "Will this hold?," he asked incredulously.

"Not for long," the Jaffa stated. "However, used in sufficient quantity, it may allow us to safely transport her back to base."

"Oi," Jack muttered, lashing her hands together behind her back. He used almost the entire spool, expertly looping and tucking to keep the bonds tight. The rest he looped up around her throat, so that if she struggled too hard, she'd choke herself before damaging any of them. "Daniel, have you found the girl?," he called over his shoulder, hoisting the rapidly recovering Goa'uld to her feet.

Daniel and Cassie came into sight, Cassie's face streaked with frightened tears.

"Is Sam going to be all right?," she asked in a quavering voice.

"We're going to do everything we can," Daniel reassured. Then, "Jack, she's a..."

"Goa'uld. I know, Daniel. Glowing eyes kinda gave it away," he retorted. "Stay with Cassandra," he ordered. "The doc is going to have her hands full with this one," he added, dragging the semi-conscious Goa'uld toward the door. Teal'c was close on their heels.

* * *

Daniel looked around at the hastily abandoned meal, then at the tear-streaked little girl by his side. He'd found her cowering under her bed, shrinking further into the shadows as he'd approached. It had taken a lot of coaxing to convince her that he wasn't a Goa'uld too.

She sniffled, looking to him for direction.

"How about pizza?," he asked, deciding that anything a Goa'uld would cook probably wouldn't be worth eating.

She silently nodded, before softly adding, "Can we sleep somewhere else tonight? I don't want the Goa'uld to find me again."

"Yeah, okay," Daniel agreed, helping her to gather the things she'd need.

Inwardly, he wished he could be with the others, on their way back to the mountain. Finding out what had happened. Helping Sam. He felt more than a little helpless watching the girl pack her few prized possessions in the carry-all he'd found.

Fitting the last of her books in the bag with her clothes and her doll, Cassie zipped it shut before slipping a small hand into his own.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Daniel smiled reassuringly. Maybe he was _exactly_ where he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Five**

Living in a one-room apartment generally had its advantages. There was less space to collect junk, less space to clean. And considering how little time he actually spent there, anything more would really just be a waste.

Tonight, however, it meant giving up the only bed in the place to his guest, and taking the sagging, over-worn sofa instead.

This after thirty-six consecutive hours without sleep, what with the rescue mission, and a panicked call from Cassie to say Sam was a Goa'uld.

Setting his glasses aside, Daniel tried to make himself comfortable as he thought back on the last few hours of the day.

Cassie was afraid of her own mother. Terrified, in fact, and Daniel couldn't really blame her. To come home and find the same enemy who'd destroyed your entire planet... Daniel shuddered.

He'd tried to reassure her, to tell her everything would be all right, but he didn't even really believe it himself.

Look what had happened to Kawalsky.

Maybe Hammond had been right all along. Maybe she would have been better off with someone outside the SGC. Or at the very least, someone outside of SG-1.

"Daniel?," she whispered, her bare feet padding silently toward him. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting up and grabbing his glasses. "Is everything all right?"

"I can't sleep," she whispered, staring at her toes.

"Me neither," he confessed, moving aside to make room for her to join him. She quickly took a seat, snuggling in close to rest her head against his chest. Daniel awkwardly put an arm around her, realizing, not for the first time since she'd come, just how much he'd missed out on the non-verbal forms of comfort since his own parents had died.

"What's going to happen if they can't get the Goa'uld out of Sam?," she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed, just as worried as she was.

"What's going to happen to me?," she said softly.

"Janet and I will make sure you're taken care of," he replied, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You won't be alone again. I promise."

Nodding, Cassie shut her eyes, tightening her own arms about his waist. She was asleep moments later, her breathing soft and rhythmic. Daniel was soon lulled to sleep as well, Cassandra snug and safe beside him.

* * *

Daniel went in to the SGC while Cassie went to school, hoping for some good news.

All he got instead were a lot more questions.

The Goa'uld was claiming to be a _Tok'ra_ , a race of beings bent on the destruction of the Goa'uld.

And yet, its actions and attitude still rang very Goa'uld-like in the eyes of the SGC.

By the end of the day, Daniel was as unsure of what to believe as any of the rest, and left feeling even worse than when he'd gone in.

He decided to meet Cassie at the school, so they could swing 'round to Sam's place to get more stuff for the next few days. It didn't look like this would be sorted out anytime soon.

Only when Cassie met him, she added a whole new dimension to his list of concerns.

"What does 'divorced' mean?," she asked, a few minutes into an otherwise silent drive. Daniel glanced over at her, startled.

"What?," he asked, surprised.

"What does it mean to be 'divorced,'" she tried again.

"Wha- why – How did this come up?," he spluttered.

Cassie frowned. "The other girls saw you drop me off today, and asked if you were my dad," she explained. "I said yes, because all the other kids have two parents, not just one, and they asked why I've never mentioned you before. So I said that I only see you some of the time, but I live with mom."

Daniel's face was frozen in shock, his mind trying to work out all possible ramifications of where this story seemed headed.

"That's when the other girls said 'Oh, you're parents are _divorced_ ,'" she continued single-mindedly, "and they said it like it was a bad thing. But I don't know what it means, so I couldn't really answer..."

Gratefully turning into Sam's driveway, Daniel parked the car. "Ok-ay," he began slowly. "Well, sometimes, after two people decide to get married... things happen to make them see each other differently. And sometimes, when that happens, they find it difficult to be happy together anymore. So they get what we call a 'divorce', which really just means they stop living together, and are free to marry someone else, if that's what they want." He paused, noting her thoughtful gaze.

"So you and Sam aren't divorced," she said at last.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "We couldn't be divorced, since we've never been married."

"And you're already married to somebody else," she added.

"Right," Daniel replied, nodding. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"So next time they say anything, I should just tell them that my parents aren't divorced, they were never married, and anyway, my dad is already married to someone else. Right?"

Oh god. So. Much. Worse.

"Uh, no," he said, shaking his head.

Her shoulders drooped. "Then what am I supposed to say?"

Daniel was confused. "I thought our cover story was that Sam adopted you, after you lost your family in Toronto?," Daniel asked gently. "That she's really your aunt, not your mother?"

Cassie shrugged. "I didn't like that story," she said.

"Why not?," Daniel frowned. It was about as close to the truth as they could come, what with the whole 'National Security' thing and all.

Cassie squirmed. Daniel waited patiently. "I want Sam to be my mom," she said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

Daniel opened and closed his mouth a few times, surprised. Never, in all his years in foster care, had he ever found someone he would have willingly called 'mom'.

"What about your real mom?," he asked softly.

Cassie shrugged, still not meeting his gaze. "I can't talk about my real family to anyone but you and Sam and Janet," she said softly, finally glancing over to him. "I didn't grow up in Toronto. I don't know what to say about a family there. And I can't tell anyone else the truth, so..."

"So it's just easier to tell everyone that Sam is your mom, and I'm...," he couldn't finish, the word felt so foreign on his tongue.

"My dad," she agreed, nodding.

"Look, maybe you should just tell them the truth, that I'm a good friend of the family, that's all. There's nothing wrong with having only one parent; lots of kids live with only one parent," he babbled, noting belatedly the crestfallen look on her face.

Not good.

"You don't want to be my dad?," she asked, lower lip trembling.

"That's not what I said," he defended.

"Yes it is! You said you're just a good friend of the family, that's all. That's the same as saying you don't want to be my dad!"

"Cassie..."

"I want to stay with Janet!," she yelled, tears coursing down her face. Then, before he could say another word, she threw open the car door and stormed into the house, leaving a very bewildered Daniel in her wake.

Throwing open his own door to go after her, he grabbed the phone from his coat pocket, quickly dialing the first number he could think of.

"Jack?," he said desperately. "I need your help!"

* * *

Jack arrived to find the broken door still open, and Daniel sitting morosely at the kitchen table. Cassie was nowhere in sight.

"So, what's the emergency?," Jack asked, glancing around.

"I'm horrible with children," Daniel groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Ok-ay," Jack replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And you need me for what, exactly?"

"If I knew that, don't you think I'd be doing it myself?!," he exploded despairingly.

"Daniel, just what is going on here?," Jack demanded, glaring at the younger man.

"I don't know how to be a dad!," he panicked. "I mean, sure, I'm part of her life and I care about her, but that doesn't mean I'm the least bit qualified..."

"Daniel," he interrupted. "Start from the beginning."

"Her friends think we're divorced, and made her feel bad about it, so I told her to tell them the truth, that I'm just a friend of the family. And that's when she stopped speaking to me."

"Daniel, for a man who can talk a room to _death_ about god-knows what, you're sure as hell leaving a lot of blanks for me to fill in here!"

"She wants me to be her dad. And Sam to be her mom. And...and...and...," he gesticulated.

"You _panicked_?," Jack finished.

"Yes," Daniel sighed, slumping in defeat.

"So apologize," Jack said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But..."

"No buts. It's not like she's asking you to forget Sha're and marry Sam. She's asking you to be her dad. It's an honour, Daniel. Trust me."

"Look, I get that," he sighed. "It's just...I really don't know if I can do this."

"Daniel. If you can learn to fire a gun, you can learn to be a dad. It's not that difficult."

"You'd compare shooting a gun to raising a child?"

"They're not mutually exclusive when you have a daughter," Jack observed. "Besides, the emphasis was on _you_. If _you_ , a chatty-Cathy diplomat, can learn to fire a gun, then _you_ , an emotionally damaged archaeologist, can learn to be a dad."

"I think I've just been insulted," Daniel replied.

"Go apologize. There's nothing wrong with letting her tell her friends that you and Carter were married thirteen years ago, and stayed friends when things fell apart. It doesn't affect your life with Sha're."

"And how do you think Sam's going to feel about this?," Daniel demanded.

"What difference does it make, Daniel? Cassie _chose_ you. And given that we may never get that snake out of Carter's head, I'd say that's a pretty significant decision, wouldn't you?"

Daniel sighed. "Okay," he said at last.

"Colonel O'Neill?," Cassie sniffled, coming into the kitchen. "Are you here to bring me to Janet's house?"

Jack walked over to where she stood, kneeling down in front of her despite the protest from his knees. "I think Daniel has something he wants to say to you first," he said.

"I don't care," Cassie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cassie," Daniel began, moving closer, "I am so sorry I made you think I wouldn't want to be your dad. It just came as a bit of a surprise, that's all. I never knew you thought of me that way..."

"Then why are you at our Friday dinners?," she demanded, rounding on him. "Why did you visit when Sam went missing, and tell me all those stories to help me feel better? Why are you always here when Sam works late, helping me with my homework and telling me about your own work? Why did you promise I'd never be alone, if that's not what you meant?"

Jack surreptitiously stood, moving out of the way.

"I'm so, so sorry," Daniel said again, coming closer. "If you want to tell people I'm your dad...I'd be lucky to have you as a daughter."

Jack smiled, quietly backing out of the room as Cassie launched herself at the still bewildered archaeologist, wrapping him in a side-splitting hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Six**

Sam was having a hard time remembering herself.

Every time she closed her eyes, something unbidden swam before her, a vision, a memory, a feeling.

The Goa'uld had died to save her, but had left a lot behind. She was sick with the weight of it all.

"Mom?," came a tiny voice from behind, and she was sure it was speaking to somebody else. Nothing more than an echo in her own tormented thoughts.

Then a warm weight settled in beside her, young arms trying to hug her pain away. "You're going to be okay," the voice said, and tears filled her eyes. _Mom?_

 _Cassie_ , her brain supplied, her heart suddenly swelling at what she'd just been called.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing us home," she said, still not entirely herself, but at least closer than she'd been a few days before.

"Don't mention it," Daniel replied, stepping out of the car to help them with their things.

Cassie skipped on ahead of them, getting the door. Sam was grateful to note that it'd been replaced sometime in the last few days, while she'd been...not herself.

"No, really," Sam said, pausing in her tracks. "And thank you for taking care of Cassie," she added after a pause.

"Yeah, about that," he said, lowering his voice uncomfortably. "I don't know if she's told you this or not, but she asked if she could tell her friends that I'm her dad."

Sam stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Look, I know it's not really my place," he said, "but she was pretty adamant. So I told her she could."

Sam nodded numbly. She couldn't even begin to process her feelings about _that_ revelation right now. There was still so much confusion floating around in her mind...

Daniel sighed. "I'm really sorry, Sam. I know this is probably one more thing you don't need to be thinking about right now. It's just...I thought you should know."

She nodded again. "Thanks, Daniel," she replied, moving toward the house.

"Are you guys coming?," Cassie shouted, poking her head back outside the door.

"Yep!," Sam called, hurrying forward.

Daniel hung back. "Dad, are you coming too?," she called.

Sam froze in her tracks, suddenly glad Daniel had thought to warn her. Turning slowly, she gave an almost imperceptible nod, and Daniel started forward as well, grinning.

"Be right there!," he called back, jogging toward them.

 _This will be...different_ , Sam thought to herself.

* * *

Daniel was relieved to see that as off-colour as Sam had seemed on base, her relationship with Cassie seemed entirely unaffected by her time as a Goa'uld host.

The pair of them seemed joined at the hip, working side by side in the kitchen to come up with something edible for dinner, laughing and whispering as they worked. Daniel would have felt entirely left out had it not been for Cassie periodically handing him something to take care of.

Apparently his role in this odd little family was to be that of busboy.

"Dad, could you hand me that towel?," Cassie asked, gesturing vaguely in the appropriate direction.

"Oh, and grab the saucepan down below," Sam added, indicating the cupboard half-shrouded by the hanging towel.

Daniel obliged, handing each woman the desired implement before taking a seat once more.

They worked magnificently well together, he marveled, watching them side-step one another as they worked through different parts of the meal. They looked so natural together, he could almost believe this had been their family for Cassie's whole life.

Only Sam was having a hard time looking directly at him, and Cassie was still very much caught up in the novelty of having two parents again.

"Is there anything I can do?," Daniel asked again, already knowing the answer.

"Don't be silly. You'd only get in the way," Cassie chided, ducking under Sam's arm to reach another ingredient.

"You might be surprised," he tried. "I did learn how to cook on Abydos."

Both women turned to stare.

"What?," he defended.

"On Hanka, men weren't allowed in the kitchen," Cassie observed.

"Yeah, they weren't generally allowed on Abydos either," Daniel explained ruefully. "But Sha're got tired of answering my questions, and decided just to show me, instead."

Sam chuckled, tossing him her apron. "By all means, Doctor Jackson. Let's see what you can do."

It was a challenge, and he knew it, but he wasn't about to back down now. Catching the apron mid-air, he deftly secured it around his waist, and moved to the other side of the counter to help out.

Joining the choreographed process that was dinner-making in the Carter household was more challenging than he'd initially thought, but after a few clumsy moments, during which he more than proved Cassie right in her belief that he'd just be in the way, he settled in fairly well.

Soon they had pots full of vegetables and pasta, chicken browning in a pan on the stove. A small dish of marinade rested on the counter, ready and waiting for the final assembly of the dish, while a small batch of raspberry turnovers baked in the oven for dessert.

Daniel wiped his hands on the apron, rather astonished with what they had accomplished in such a short time. He shook his head.

"Sam, didn't you once tell Turghan that you couldn't cook?"

Sam shrugged, a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I may have underplayed my skills somewhat," she replied evasively.

"I'll say," he replied appreciatively. "This looks fantastic."

"It's not even done yet!," Cassie replied, shaking her head.

"It still looks fantastic," Daniel countered, pulling her in for a hug and planting a noisy kiss on top of her head. Cassie giggled, leaning against him a moment longer before remembering something she wanted to show Sam, and scampering off.

"You might want to check your veggies, there, _dad_ ," Sam said, nodding toward the pot of steaming vegetables. "Overcooking ruins the dish."

Daniel quickly grabbed the pot and drained it, stepping out of the way as Sam did the same for the pasta. Combining everything in a bowl, Sam added the chicken and marinade, tossing everything together and setting it aside to cool.

A moment later, Cassie skipped back into the kitchen with a graded assignment, and Daniel found himself pulling the turnovers from the oven before they burned.

The archaeologist felt a momentary pang of guilt as he took in the happy scene. Much as he was growing to love Cassandra, he couldn't help but feel that he didn't really belong here, intruding on Sam's personal life.

Catching his eye, Sam smiled.

"Have you seen this?," she asked, passing him the page. Pulling him into _their_ moment.

"No," he said, grinning shyly. It was a history report, he noticed, and she'd used one of the myths he'd told her to expand on the topic she'd been assigned. He felt a swell of pride as he read it, recognizing the effort she'd put in even before he noticed the glowing comments of her teacher. "Cassie, this is really good!"

The little girl beamed happily. "Thanks, dad!"

Sam bit her lip, but smiled.

It would take some getting used to, he knew, but if it made Cassandra happy... well, who was he to argue?


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Seven**

 **[Set during Secrets - some lines re-used, no copyright infringement intended]**

Sam was reeling. First, from the shock of seeing her father, _here_ , in Washington, for her awards ceremony, and now from what he was telling her.

NASA? He'd pulled strings with _NASA_?

"Dad...," she trailed, fumbling with the realization of just all she _hadn't_ told him since joining the Stargate program. "Dad, it's not that simple," she said, wincing.

He laughed. "Usually, no," he agreed. "But they've seen what you could offer them. They _want_ you, Sammie."

Sam pressed her eyes shut a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "Dad...there's something I need to tell you," she said, hating that she'd waited this long. Not that her dad picked up the phone any more often than she did...

"What is it?," he asked, confused.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done," she said. "I _do_. It's just that things are a little complicated now."

"Sam, what are you talking about?," he asked, voice incredulous. "A transfer is a transfer."

Sam swallowed hard. "I adopted a little girl," she rushed out. "On a mission, to a pretty devastated area," she improvised. "I'm all she has."

Jacob Carter looked shell-shocked. "You adopted a little girl?," he repeated, disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Without so much as a phone call to your old man?," he asked, stunned.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she said, meaning it. "Everything about the mission was classified, and I guess I've been so wrapped up in getting used to the whole single parent thing that I forgot to let you know."

"Does Mark know?," he asked, naming her brother. Sam shook her head.

"No one outside of work, Dad," she replied, guilt lancing through her.

He was silent for a moment, processing. Sam felt for all the world like a little girl herself, about to get into boatloads of trouble with her dad.

"How long?," he asked.

Sam winced again. "About ten months," she confessed.

"Ten _months_?," Jacob demanded. "You mean to tell me you've been a parent for nearly a _year_ , and this is the first I'm hearing about it?"

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I never meant to exclude you. Things just happened so fast..."

"What about you? Your dreams?," he asked. "You have gifts, Sam. Deep Space Radar Telemetry, or whatever the hell it really is, can't be using those gifts to their full potential."

"You'd be surprised, Dad," Sam replied evasively.

"Lots of astronauts have families," he pointed out.

"I know. This is all just so new..."

"At least call them. Talk to them. Please?," he begged. "Let me do this for _my_ little girl."

"I can't," Sam said. "I can't do that to Cassandra."

Her dad stepped back, shaking his head. "I'll catch up with you after the ceremony," he said numbly, walking away.

Sam leaned against the wall, drained beyond measure. She'd forgotten to tell her dad about Cassandra. She hadn't spoken to him at all in almost a year...

* * *

Everything was wrong. Everything about this visit, this return to Abydos, was all wrong.

Daniel stood at the foot of Sha're's makeshift bed, wishing the baby would wait, wishing for more time.

There was so much he still needed to tell her, so much to say...

She pushed against the pain, the baby insistent on coming, though Daniel couldn't fathom having to let go again. Having to lose Sha're to the Goa'uld, again.

They'd had so little time together.

And now the fate of another child was in his hands. His wife's child. He couldn't let the Goa'uld have their way. He couldn't let this child fall into the hands of Apophis and his Queen.

He could see the head, could hear Sha're's fear as she screamed for him, all but begging him to hold the child back, to keep her demon at bay.

He wished more than anything that there was a way, some way to save both her and the child. He was afraid for her. For what horrors she'd have to endure.

But he knew there was no help for her on Earth. No salvation beyond keeping her from Apophis' greedy reach. She'd be a prisoner twice over, first to the Goa'uld within her, and then to whatever branch of the US government took custody of her.

At best, they could protect the child.

"I love you!," he was saying over and over, as if it could somehow change things. As if it could take away the pain.

And then the baby was in his arms, a tiny red-faced boy, screaming from the depths of his lungs, and for a moment, Daniel felt the euphoria of new life. He could almost forget who the father was, could almost forget everything that had led to this child's birth. For a moment he simply held his wife's child, a wash of love and joy overcoming him as he saw her beauty reflected in this boy's small face, and felt the precious warmth of his tiny body cradled in his arms.

And then the moment was over, Sha're's eyes blazing with the light of the Goa'uld, and Daniel, ever careful of the child, was following Teal'c from the room, from his wife, numb to the reality of all that had just passed.

* * *

Sam hadn't thought her day could get any worse. She should have known better.

Surprise announcements, a canceled ceremony, and a possible leak at the SGC aside, her dad's newest confession really took the cake.

"I have cancer, Sam."

Sam stared at him in stunned disbelief. "What?," she gasped.

"Lymphoma."

"How long have you known?"

Jacob shrugged. "A few months."

Apparently Sam wasn't the only one with issues picking up a phone. Even when the news was life-altering.

"How long do you have?," she asked, almost dreading the answer.

Jacob smiled, one of his tight, patronizing smiles. "I'm not going anywhere just yet," he said, not quite answering her question. "I had hoped to see you fulfill your childhood dream before I die..."

"Dad..." Sam was at a loss. "You should come meet Cassandra. Stay with us for a while," she said, wishing he could understand that her dreams had changed. Wishing, for a moment, that she could tell him about the Stargate, and about the family that had come from it.

"Next time I'm in Colorado," he promised, but Sam knew better than to believe he'd come. Work never brought him out her way, and he never traveled without orders from the Air Force.

Sam hugged him, silently wishing things could be different. Wishing they could be more like the family they'd been when her mother was still alive.

"The doctors say this thing could go on for a while, so you don't have to check up on me tomorrow," he said, ever the General, showing no weakness.

"Dad..."

But he was already gone.

* * *

Janet helped Cassandra put the finishing touches on their Friday night feast, glazed ham with scalloped potatoes and corn, and a deep dish apple pie for dessert. Sam and Daniel were due back any time now, having been away the last three days, Sam in Washington with the Colonel for their awards ceremony, and Daniel back on Abydos with Teal'c.

Nothing, she was relieved to think, that would put either one of them in danger, or require her immediate medical expertise. It was a handful, patching those two up.

The door opened, and Sam slogged tiredly in, trailed almost as enthusiastically by Daniel.

"Mom! Dad!," Cassie shouted, running to give the pair of them a hug. Janet hid her smirk, still enjoying Cassandra's straight-forward interpretation of an otherwise complicated situation.

"Hey," Sam greeted, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Cassie chirped. "But Janet has been teaching me how to make all sorts of things!," she announced proudly. "Come see," she said, grabbing the two adults by the hands and pulling them forward.

"Wow," Daniel breathed, taking in the food laid out on the table. "You did all this?"

"Janet helped," Cassie confessed. "But I did a lot of it myself!"

"It looks amazing," Sam said, and Daniel nodded his ascent.

"It should taste amazing too," Janet said, ushering them all to sit.

Cassie chattered all throughout the meal, happily telling Sam and Daniel everything she'd learned about how each dish was made, but Janet couldn't help but think that something was wrong. For all intents and purposes, the teammates seemed to be listening, even asking questions where appropriate, but they were both subdued, even withdrawn. Janet frowned inwardly, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong for either one of them on their seemingly disaster-proof missions.

As the table was cleared and the dishes were piled into the dishwasher, Cassandra suggested a movie. Janet had no objections, so they traipsed into her living room, each picking a spot, and she started up one of her all-time favourites, Gone With the Wind.

Cassie fell asleep about an hour in, and Janet seized her opportunity.

"So," she said casually, startling her remaining two companions to attention. She arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "What really happened?," she asked.

Sam sighed. "The whole thing was a nightmare," she said, looking oddly small. "Someone leaked information about the Stargate program to a reporter, who confronted Colonel O'Neill just before the ceremony. The Colonel denied everything, of course, but the reporter wouldn't let it go. He was hit and killed by a car while the Colonel watched, and we still don't know if it was an accident or not, or who might have leaked the information in the first place."

Daniel frowned. "You think someone may have set him up?," he asked. Sam shrugged.

"I only heard about it second hand from the Colonel," she confessed. "I was busy taking care of...family issues, at the time."

This time Janet frowned. "Family issues?"

"My dad," Sam sighed, slumping in her seat.

Daniel blinked slowly. "Your dad was there? At an award ceremony for a classified mission?"

Sam groaned. "The perks of being a General, I guess," she muttered.

"I take it the two of you don't exactly get along?," Janet questioned.

Sam looked at her helplessly. "I don't know how to explain it. We don't _not_ get along," Sam said. "We just...never seem to say any of the important things until it's too late."

"So this time...," Daniel prompted.

"I told him about Cassie."

"Oh."

"And he told me he has terminal cancer."

Daniel and Janet both gaped at her. Sam shrugged.

"Like I said," she repeated, rubbing her hands across her weary face, "The whole thing was a nightmare."

"I found Sha're," Daniel whispered, and Sam flinched. Janet guessed she already knew at least some of what the archaeologist had to say, and it wasn't pretty.

"She has a son by Apophis," he continued softy, never meeting their eyes. "Teal'c and I managed to rescue the child, and put him in Kasuf's safekeeping. But Apophis took Sha're with him, to God-knows where. I had her, and I couldn't save her."

Janet looked from one to the other in utter disbelief. "I swear, sometimes, the two of you are magnets for trouble," she said, shaking her head. Sam smiled wanly.

"Not just us. All of SG-1," she corrected. Janet 'hmphed' her agreement.

"At any rate," the doctor said, "you both look beat. Do you want me to keep Cassandra another day or two, while you take some time for yourselves?"

"No," Sam answered quickly. "The way things are with my dad...that has nothing to do with Cassandra. I'd rather be there for her, than alone worrying about him."

Janet nodded as Sam turned unexpectedly to Daniel. "You don't have to be alone, either," she said softly, meeting the archaeologist's muted gaze. "If you want to spend the weekend with us, we could go somewhere. Poke around a museum if you'd like. Just so you're not alone," she reiterated.

Daniel smiled wanly at her. "Thanks, but...I don't think I'd be good company right now," he said.

"Well, you're not spending all weekend cooped up alone in your apartment brooding," Janet admonished. "I'm sorry you lost Sha're again, but at least you know she's still out there, that there's still a possibility of saving her another day."

"Janet..."

"No. I like Sam's idea. If you have to hurt, it's better to hurt among friends than all alone."

"Did you want to come too?," Sam asked cautiously.

Janet grinned. "If only to see Cassandra's reaction to dinosaurs," she replied gleefully.

Daniel smiled. "It would be nice to show her some of the exhibits for cultures I've tried to explain to her. There's nothing quite like being able to bring history to life."

"In that case, I'd better get Cassie home," Sam said, lightly ruffling the sleeping girl's hair. "It sounds like we'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Janet watched wistfully as Sam gently woke Cassie, quickly gathering their things into her car as Daniel helped gather their drinks and snacks from the movie and carry them to the kitchen.

She'd never really minded her solitary life, since leaving her ex-husband. But on nights like this, after having Cassandra bounding through the house, and Sam and Daniel for company, everything just seemed too quiet when they all left.

She was glad she'd be part of tomorrow's adventures. There was no doubt that Cassandra was very special to all of them, but Janet, it seemed, was usually on the outskirts of the fun. A surrogate Aunt to Sam and Daniel's 'Mom' and 'Dad.' She sighed.

Maybe the Colonel was right. Maybe she just needed to get a dog.


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of my Heart, Chapter Eight**

 **[picks up after "Secrets", leading into "The Tok'ra", parts 1 & 2]**

Cassie always knew when something was bothering the adults. They tried so hard to hide things from her, to keep their secrets, but she knew.

No matter how brightly Sam smiled to cover things up, Cassie could tell when she was sad. Her eyes glittered all wrong, as if the light was catching tears instead of laughter.

And Daniel...Daniel always looked a little sad when he wasn't telling stories, but when something was really bothering him, he was _quiet_. It was as if the things he loved best had too many words to hold in, and the things that hurt most had none at all.

She didn't know why they never spoke of their troubles or worries, why they chose to hide them instead. They were always asking her about her own, after all. Sam and Daniel both would listen toher for _hours_ , telling them about life on Hanka, the friends she'd had, the games she'd played, and then they'd share their own memories of the people they'd loved and lost...but they never spoke of anything that was bothering them _right now_.

She wondered if it was an Earth thing, something she'd have to learn someday. It didn't seem like very much fun, always having these secrets.

* * *

Sam felt even more drained the next morning than she had the night before. As if her father's announcement hadn't been enough, especially coupled with her own guilt for not sharing her own news sooner, she'd spent the whole night having confusing, disjointed dreams from Jolinar's life. She'd woken up half a dozen times the night before, each time sensing that there was something she needed to know, something she needed to do, but the information she wanted was always just out of reach.

"You look about as great as I feel," Daniel commented, as Cassie and Janet bounded along ahead of them toward the Dinosaur Resource Centre.

Sam sighed. "There's something Jolinar wants me to remember," she murmured.

"Jolinar's _dead_ ," Daniel replied.

" _I know_. But her memories _aren't_. And there's something I need to remember, I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"That sounds...frustrating."

"It _is_. I just hope I can figure it out soon, before I lose too much more sleep."

* * *

Janet was doubly glad she'd pushed for the outing now, as she surreptitiously observed the two specters she knew as friends. They _definitely_ needed to be out with other people right now, instead of locked up with all their thoughts.

Even in the light of day, surrounded by the bustle of children and families, and some of the most magnificent dinosaur displays she'd ever seen, the pair of them looked drawn, haunted even. _Cassandra_ was casting worried glances back at them as they made their way through the gallery.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?," the little girl asked after a while, her concern evident.

"Sometimes grown-ups just get a lot on their minds," Janet simplified.

"Is it because of _me_?," she asked.

"Oh, Sweetie, no!," Janet replied earnestly. "They both love you very much, and so do I."

"Then what has them so upset?," she pressed. Janet sighed.

"I can't really tell you all the details, but they've had a bad week at work."

"Is Daniel sad because he had to visit his old home, without his wife?," Cassie asked.

"He _told_ you about that?"

Cassie nodded.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but in essence, yes," Janet summarized.

"What about mom? She was supposed to be getting an award, wasn't she?"

"Cass...that's something you'd really have to ask Sam," Janet reminded gently.

"But she won't tell me!," the child exclaimed.

The doctor sighed. "There are some things grown ups just don't want to talk about with their kids, Cassie. I know it's frustrating now, but you'll understand when you're older."

"How much older?," Cassie asked suspiciously.

Janets lips twitched upward toward a smile. "It'll happen sooner than you think."

* * *

Janet and Cassie kept them hopping all weekend, first with the dinosaurs, then with the Space Foundation Discovery Centre. Cassie was having the time of her life exploring the different displays and learning what they were all about, and even Sam relaxed a little, joining in more once they were at the space centre. But with no really good ancient civilization display near enough to keep his mind on the outings, Daniel's heart really wasn't in it.

She'd been _right there_ , so close he'd been able to touch her, hold her, _feel_ the love in her voice. And he'd let her go to save the boy.

It was what she'd wanted, he told himself over and over. The boy had to be kept safe, kept out of the reach of Apophis.

He understood this, felt the same way. But to _lose_ her again, after having found her so unexpectedly, exactly where she belonged... It shattered his heart all over again.

She was his _wife_. Words couldn't even begin to describe what she meant to him.

And traipsing all over creation with Cassandra...it felt almost like a betrayal. As if he had no right to this gilded life, to this smiling, laughing child, or the friends who cared enough to not want him to be alone.

He'd forgotten to tell Sha're about this life, he realized guiltily.

They'd had so little time, and he'd been so caught off guard, finding her pregnant on Abydos...

He'd been an idiot. She'd been there, had been _herself,_ and he'd wasted what little time they'd had, angry at the injustice of it all.

And now she was gone again, her own son hidden from her, from her Goa'uld, to protect his young life...And here _he_ was, her _husband_ , alive and well, chasing after the beautiful, healthy, happy little girl he'd neglected to tell Sha're about.

He was living a life of lies. How could he play 'dad' to Cassandra, but leave his wife's son behind? Didn't that child, too, that newest victim of the Goa'uld, deserve a measure of this ease, in this land of plenty?

Kasuf had wanted the boy, but should Daniel not have wanted him as well? What would Sha're think, to know he'd walked away from _her_ child to be with another?

The Abydonians believed in community, believed in sharing all that they had, but hadn't he betrayed that belief in refusing to share all _he_ had in return?

Would the child have been better off on Earth, with him?, he second-guessed.

Kasuf would love him, would raise him as his own, Daniel knew. But he'd lived on Abydos long enough to know that life there wasn't easy. There was always work to be done, by adults and children alike, and food was at times scarce in the village. Not to mention next to no education for anyone...

"You can't blame yourself forever," a voice said gently beside him.

"I should have done more."

"Maybe," Janet conceded. "Or maybe you did as much as you could, and you need to forgive yourself for the rest."

"I left her son behind. I said I'd protect him, and then I left him."

"With his grandfather, and a whole village to raise and protect him," Janet reminded. "He'll probably have more attention, and more _freedom_ there than he would here," she continued. "The son of two Goa'uld? If you'd brought him back, the NID would have had him in custody within the week, regardless of anything you or General Hammond could do. And you _know_ it. So stop beating yourself up, and be grateful that her child is being _loved_ and cared for by _good_ people."

Daniel stopped in his tracks. She was right, he knew.

"Come on," she said, gently tugging him by the arm. "You'll see her again, Daniel, and her son, too. Don't stop living in the meantime."

Numbly, Daniel nodded.

Things could still work out. He had to believe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I tried to write these scenes _around_ the episodes, so familiarity with "Tok'ra" parts 1  & 2 is a must. And hopefully it's not too fragmented...**

* * *

 **Daughter of my Heart, Chapter Nine**

 **[set during Tok'ra, parts 1 & 2]**

Seven nights of broken dreams, fragmented echoes of Jolinar's memories, and Sam had a 'gate address. She knew where to find the rest of the Tok'ra.

Things moved very quickly after that. Sam briefed the General and the rest of SG-1 the morning after the final piece clicked into place, and Hammond agreed that they needed to ship out as soon as possible, before their potential allies could move on.

Sam took an hour for herself, driving out to Cassie's school and pulling her daughter from class to say goodbye.

"What's wrong?," Cassie asked as they stepped out into the hall.

"I have to go on a mission," Sam whispered, crouching down to Cassandra's level. "I might be gone a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "It has to do with Jolinar. With finding her people."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know. They don't really _want_ to be found. But they might be able to help."

"And you're leaving _today_?," Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I know it's short notice, but this is really, really important. I _have_ to go."

"Okay," she answered in a small voice, reaching for a hug. Sam wrapped the little girl in a tight embrace.

"I love you _so_ much," she whispered. "Be good for Janet while I'm gone."

"I will, Mom. I love you too," she replied.

* * *

Daniel had seen Sam happy, he'd seen her angry, and he'd seen her afraid. But never had he known her to _start_ a mission looking quite this apprehensive.

"She'll be all right, you know," he tried to reassure, hoping she was just worrying about Cassandra.

"I know," Sam answered shortly.

"Your dad, too," he added, knowing she'd made the time to call.

"I know," Sam said again.

"Sam..."

"I feel like I'm about to lose something, Daniel, something big," she blurted. "I've never left on a mission before, feeling like something was going to slip away."

"It's going to be all right, Sam."

"Is it?," she asked, anxious eyes turned to him.

"I've got your back," he promised. "We all do."

"I know. But I still feel..." she stopped, her face crumpling.

"Hey," he said softly, taking a step closer. "We're coming back from this, all right?"

"Right," she answered, voice wavering.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into a hug. "They'll be okay. We'll all be all right. You'll see them again soon."

Her answering sniffle was less than reassuring.

* * *

It took everything she had to pull herself together enough to step through the Stargate with the rest of SG-1.

And then, of course, everything went to hell.

She knew it was nothing personal. She knew they were only trying to protect themselves. But she also knew what it was going to cost her, what it was going to cost her team, to stay trapped here until the Tok'ra were ready to move on.

Cassandra could be fully grown by the time they got out. And her dad...

Sam didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Daniel watched Sam carefully as one emotion after another wrote itself across her usually stoic face.

Frustration, anger, sadness, despair. He felt it, too, the powerlessness, the futility of their situation.

There was nothing openly hostile about the Tok'ra, nothing to fight against or overcome. They simply weren't allowed to leave, for security reasons.

It really wasn't so different from what Teal'c was subjected to on Earth, he thought. Freedom within the SGC, but nowhere else.

The Tok'ra had given them open quarters, very much like what they themselves used, and freedom to explore the tunnels and interact with the other denizens.

They just couldn't leave.

Jack surreptitiously glanced at Sam, worry creasing his already care-worn face.

Daniel knew this must be eating at him, too, but the soldier in him would never show it. The worry was because Sam _was_.

* * *

SG-1 was late checking in.

Normally, Janet wouldn't be privy to this sort of information, especially so early in a mission, but with SG-3 sitting in her infirmary for their pre-mission check-up, discussing their rescue tactics for SG-1, it was hard to ignore what was going on around her.

 _Teams are late all the time_ , she reminded herself, trying to quell her own growing anxiety. _It doesn't necessarily mean anything has happened to them. It's not time to worry...yet._

* * *

Cassie watched closely as Janet chopped the vegetables for supper, her suspicions growing. Janet's smile was too tight, her motions too jerky. She was worried, Cassie guessed, and trying not to let it show.

Was it just more 'work stuff', or should she be worried too? She was so tired of all the secrets! On Hanka, there had been no secrets. Not really, anyway. Old Mrs. Potts never would have stood for it. She had to know everything, all the time, and she always shared the best news with anyone who'd listen. Nothing stayed secret for long, with Mrs. Potts around!

So why all the secrets here? The Stargate she could understand. It was big and scary and led to the Goa'uld. But all the little things her new family kept secret? That, she couldn't understand.

Growing tired of the heavy silence, Cassie finally spoke, voicing her suspicions. After all, if something had happened to Sam and Daniel, she had the right to know!

"Something happened to Mom and Dad, didn't it?," she asked. Janet's hand stilled as the doctor turned to face her.

"Why would you think that?," she asked carefully.

Cassandra crossed her arms. "You're worried about something."

"How do you know I'm not just worried about one of my patients?," the doctor countered.

"Because you worry about all of your patients, and this is different," Cassandra observed.

Janet sighed. "You know as well as I do that everything that happens beneath that mountain is classified. I can't tell you what's going on, good or bad."

"But it's something bad, isn't it?"

"Cassandra...you can't think that way. Your mom and dad, and the Colonel and Teal'c...they all know what they're doing. And they're very, very good at what they do."

"So why are you worried?"

"Because sometimes I forget," she said at last.

* * *

General Hammond had a headache. People missing, people found...and an ultimatum for new hosts that would either prove a death sentence for an old friend, or a salvation for them all.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?," he asked the younger General.

"Considering I don't really understand half of what you've told me, and I can't believe the rest...Sure. What have I got to lose?"

"Jacob..."

"George, I'm sure, okay? At the very least, I'll get to see what Sammie does for a living."

"If you're sure...," George sighed.

"I am. There's just one thing."

"Name it."

"No matter what happens to me out there...take care of her, will you?"

George smiled. "Of course."

* * *

SG-1 and 3 were all back, safe and sound. And all it had cost them for their return was Sam's dad...

Janet eyed the team warily, finding signs of strain, regret, exhaustion, and sorrow etched across every face. Even Teal'c appeared more somber than usual.

As they finished with their post-mission exams and prepared to leave, Janet stepped out in front of them, blocking their path. Crossing her arms, she stared them all down. The Colonel frowned.

"Is there something else you need?," he asked, teetering on the edge of snappish.

"Yes," she answered sharply. "I'm recommending a few days of down-time for all of you, effective immediately."

"What?" "Why?" Sam and Daniel asked, almost simultaneously.

"You've just spent the better part of a week in captivity," she reminded them. "Now I don't care how civil the Tok'ra were about it, you all still need time to regroup and recover. Three days, minimum."

"Doc," the Colonel protested.

"I'm serious," she said. "Once you leave this infirmary, I want you to leave the base. That's an order."

"I am not at liberty to do as you request, Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c replied.

"It's my understanding that you are allowed to leave the base so long as you are accompanied by a member of your team, Mr. Teal'c. And if none of them will volunteer, you are welcome to join Cassandra and I for dinner tonight. I promised her we'd make pizza," she added, for the benefit of 'mom' and 'dad'.

"I would be honoured," Teal'c replied, inclining his head.

"You can bunk at my place afterward," the Colonel offered. Teal'c inclined his head once more, the hint of a smile touching his ever-serious face.

"Jack, why don't you join us, too?," Daniel offered. "At least, I'm assuming we're invited..." he said, indicating himself and Sam.

Janet smiled. "Sounds like a party."

"I'll bring the cake," the Colonel answered, eyes twinkling.

Janet breathed an inward sigh of relief. _This_ was more like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter** **Ten**

 **[Set during/following the events of Seth]**

Sam was nervous, driving her father back to her house for the night. General Hammond had offered him quarters at the SGC, but he'd declined, saying he'd rather catch up with his daughter in the few hours they'd have before shipping out to check on this supposed 'cult of Seth'.

It would be the first time they'd spent any time together since she'd brought him to the Tok'ra last year, and the first time he'd meet Cassandra.

Sam pulled the car into the driveway, shutting off the engine.

"Cute," her dad said, grinning at the small white house. Sam sighed.

 _This is going to be a long night._

Cassie bounded down the hall to greet then as soon as she heard the key in the lock, and Sam winced as she saw her daughter stop short, a wild look of terror in her eyes.

"It's all right," she said, moving away from her dad, toward Cassandra. "This is my dad, Jacob. Remember I told you he has a Tok'ra symbiote?"

Cassie nodded numbly, darting quick, appraising glances Jacob's way. Her dad was frowning.

"She's afraid of me?," he asked, looking to Sam.

"Of Selmak," Sam corrected, somewhat apologetic.

"It feels just like a Goa'uld," Cassie observed, taking a step back.

"I know," Sam reassured. She'd been able to sense the Naquadah herself since the blending with Jolinar, although being exposed to it every day with Teal'c, Cassandra, and the Stargate helped to desensitize her.

"I assure you, I am not a Goa'uld," Selmak replied calmly, evidently having taken over. "But what of you?," he asked, likely sensing Cassandra's own Naquadah.

Cassie turned to Sam for help.

"Cassandra still has Naquadah in her blood from a device Nirti used to try and destroy us," Sam explained. "She's never been a host."

Selmak looked intrigued. "She has more than a host," he observed. "More than any of the Tok'ra or Goa'uld I have known."

"Does that mean I make your spine crawl too?," Cassandra asked, this time meeting Selmak's curious gaze.

"Yes," the symbiote replied, amused.

"Does Mom?," she asked.

"No," Selmak confessed. "Although I can sense her past blending."

Cassandra seemed to consider this. "Do I make you uncomfortable?," she asked, after a moment.

Selmak chuckled softly. "You would like to know if you unsettle me the same way I unsettle you?," he asked perceptively. Cassie shrugged, but didn't deny it. "Had we met under different circumstances, yes, I believe you would," Selmak offered. "However, you are the daughter of my host's daughter, and I know you mean me no harm."

Sam looked from one to the other, intent on the curious exchange. She'd known Cassandra had more of the element than her father or Teal'c, but more than any other Goa'uld or Tok'ra Selmak had known? The symbiote was over two thousand years old! And what did that mean for Cassandra? Janet had ruled the residual Naquadah as safe, but was it? Could the Goa'uld still use her in some way, if they knew where she was?

Sam shuddered at the thought.

"Something smells good," Jacob observed, and Sam had to wonder what she'd missed in the transition from symbiote back to host.

"Crockpot chicken," Sam replied, hiding her thoughts behind a forced smile. "It should be ready by now."

* * *

Cassie wasn't sure what to think of Jacob Carter. Sure, he was her Mom's Dad, or her grandfather, she supposed, but he hid even more of his thoughts than the rest of the adults in her life. And that was saying something.

If it was something his long career in the military had taught, it was something even Colonel O'Neill hadn't learned yet. A shadow of half-meaning tinting every word. A level of crafted mistrust and calculated evasion she'd never seen before.

It was almost as unsettling as the presence of his symbiote, itself.

"That reminds me," Sam was saying. "You're going to have to stay with Janet for a few days while we take care of some business."

Cassie frowned at the unfamiliar words. "Not a mission through the Stargate?," she asked.

Jacob shot her mom a quick look.

"No," Sam replied.

"Is Dad going too?"

"Dad?," Jacob asked, startled.

"Daniel," Sam replied, looking tired. "You've met him. And yes," she said, answering Cassie's question.

"How long has this been going on?," Jacob asked, frowning.

"Nothing's going on, Dad," Sam tried to explain. "He's just a very good friend of mine who's taken an active interest in Cassie's upbringing."

"She calls him ' _Dad_ '," Jacob said, stressing the title.

Sam shrugged. "Janet and Daniel are both an important part of our lives. If it wasn't for them, I doubt General Hammond would have let me adopt Cassandra."

"He's a step up from your usual type."

"We're not like that."

"A definite improvement on that Jonas guy."

"Dad..."

"He's obviously already a big part of your lives..."

"I'm not having this conversation."

"You should consider him," Jacob finished. Cassie nearly chocked on her milk.

"He's already married," Sam sighed.

"Oh." Her dad looked a little crestfallen. It was, Cassie noted, the most genuine emotion he'd shown all evening.

* * *

Sam flopped down on her bed, glad to be home. Seth. Mark. Dad. It'd been a long week.

Mark was just as miffed she hadn't told him about Cassandra as her Dad was. Ironic, coming from the one who never took any of their calls. But overall, the reunion had gone well.

Mark and her Dad had made their peace, and Sam had had the rare opportunity of getting to see Mark's kids again.

She'd felt a little guilty, leaving Cassandra home with Daniel, but things with her Dad had been awkward enough. The last thing she'd wanted was to drag Cassie all the way to San Diego, only to be turned away at the door.

Or, worse still, to have to sit through an icy showdown as only the Carter men could do.

No, Cassandra had definitely been better off at home, regardless of how well things had turned out in the end.

Sam sighed. She'd missed her daughter while she'd been away. But Cassie was already sleeping now, and there was work and school tomorrow.

She wondered if it'd ever get easier as a single parent, trying to juggle all the things she was supposed to do?

Sometimes she felt like the one thing she never managed was spending any actual time with her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Eleven**

 **[Set following "Forever in a Day," with references to "Secrets"]**

At fourteen, Cassie sometimes bristled at her parent's insistence that she still have someone in the house with her pretty much all the time. All of her friends at school were allowed to stay home alone for a few hours while their parents went out. But at best, Cassie was allowed to come home from school to an empty house, although someone, her mom, dad, or Janet, always inevitably showed up a short time later.

Maybe it was just habit at this point, or maybe they really were as over-protective as her friends suggested, but whatever it was, on this particular Saturday morning, Cassie found herself propped in her favourite seat forcing herself through a novel for school, while Daniel distractedly shuffled through papers and books he'd littered across the room just after her mom had been called into work.

"You know, Janet always says if something isn't going right, you should take a break and come back to it with a fresh perspective," Cassie noted, frowning at the muted frustration the generally calm archaeologist showed.

"I need to get this translation done," Daniel replied, glowering at yet another sheet of paper that apparently wasn't the one he was looking for.

"This second?," Cassie asked pointedly.

Daniel sighed. "No," he confessed. "By Monday. But at the rate I'm going, it's not going to be done."

"Because you're like a dog chasing it's tail," Cassie remarked, using one of Janet's favourite sayings. "You've lost sight of the bigger picture."

Daniel blinked owlishly at her. "What?"

"You can't concentrate," Cassie said, pointing to the mess he'd made. "Take a break."

"Since when did _you_ become the adult here?," Daniel asked, frowning. Cassie shrugged. She'd learned it was best _not_ to answer questions like that, however tempting it might be.

Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Is everything okay?," Cassie asked, growing concerned. He really wasn't acting like himself today.

"Yeah," he said, too quickly, nodding. "Everything's fine."

Cassie narrowed her eyes. Living with three people who kept secrets for a living had taught her very quickly how to sniff out a lie. The trick was usually deciding whether to leave the lie intact, or push for the truth.

Daniel smiled uncomfortably under her stare, as if to prove the lie.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Dad. You don't have to protect me. I'm not a little girl anymore," she said, holding his gaze. That was a Colonel O'Neill trick, something she'd seen him do only a handful of times. He could make anyone talk, if he wanted. Except maybe Teal'c.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," he said, evading the issue.

"Something's bothering you."

"Yes," he sighed, giving a little. "But that doesn't mean I need to burden you, as well."

"If something was bothering me, you'd make me talk," she pointed out. And wasn't _that_ the truth! The number of uncomfortable conversations she'd had to have because her dad was just too perceptive and too persistent for his own good... She sincerely hoped he was still as scarred from the 'I need pads' admission and subsequent shopping trip as she was. It would serve him right.

Daniel sighed again, obviously weighing his options. Cassie wisely didn't say a word, patiently waiting for him to dish whatever secret had him so worked up.

"Sha're is dead," he said softly a moment later, never looking up from his hands. "I couldn't save her."

Cassie's eyes widened in shocked horror. Daniel almost never spoke of his wife, never reminded them of what he'd lost to the Goa'uld. Cassie had seen pictures of her, knew a little bit about her from the rare occasions her dad would reminisce. But most of the time, he kept that part of his life to himself. Cassie had almost forgotten that his wife was actually still out there, still alive, waiting for him to come.

"What happened?," she breathed, before she could stop herself.

Daniel shook his head. "That's a long story."

Cassie shut her book, giving him her full attention. Daniel sighed.

"Last year, I found her on Abydos, ready to give birth."

That was news to Cassandra, and she leaned forward, intent on his softly murmured words.

"It was Apophis' child, his future host. The Goa'uld – Sha're's Goa'uld - was forced into hibernation to prevent a stillbirth."

He paused, and Cassie could feel her heart-rate rising. _What else hadn't they told her?_

"She gave birth to a son, and the Goa'uld returned. We managed to hide the boy from her, before she could present him to Apophis, but it was at the expense of losing Sha're. Again."

Cassie held her breath, understanding what this must have cost Daniel, what he must have gone through. She'd lost everyone she'd ever known, once. She knew what it was like.

"Yesterday, we found her again. She had returned to Abydos, seeking the boy."

He paused again, and Cassie watched, mesmerized, as he struggled to find the words as emotion threatened to take control.

"The boy was already gone, hidden. I tried to get through to her, to reach Sha're through the Goa'uld, but I couldn't. She was killed to save me," he finished, standing up. He crossed the room, head hung in defeat.

"I'm so sorry," Cassie whispered. What else was there to say? He'd been searching for his wife longer than she'd known him, almost as long as Sam had known him. As far as she knew, he'd never once given up hope that someday, he'd get her back.

Daniel stood silent, head bowed, for a long time. She was almost afraid to move, to disturb his grief. She'd never seen a grown man cry, but she strongly suspected that if she could see his face now, there'd be tears. She didn't want to see his face.

Quietly getting to her feet, she made to leave the room when his voice froze her in her tracks.

"Don't go. I'm all right," he murmured.

"How could you be?," she asked, her voice catching. "I'm not even sure I'm all right, and I wasn't there."

He turned, smiling wanly at her. "On Abydos, it's customary to remember a life, not mourn a death," he said. "She wouldn't want me to give in to my grief."

"But..."

"No 'buts,' Cass," he said, shaking his head. "I will _always_ love her," he stressed. "Always. But I love you, too."

It was the first time he'd ever said it outright.

Cassie crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his waist, and hugged a somewhat surprised Daniel.

"I love you too, Dad," she said, voice muffled against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm really sorry this update took so long! Sam was really out of character, but I think I've brought her back in line...I hope. Happy reading! As always, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twelve**

 **[Set following "Divide and conquer", with references to "Upgrades"]**

Sam was sitting in her lab, staring blankly at the computer screen before her.

Whatever residual part of Jolinar she still had within her was now keening over Martouf's death, her anguished cries very nearly drowning out Samantha's own sorrow for the gentle Tok'ra. It was hard to believe he was really gone, harder still to silence his pleading voice, begging her to end things. Knowing that she, alone, would do it, no questions asked. Knowing that Jolinar would never have let him suffer.

Of all the hellish days.

Martouf's death alone was hard enough to handle. But the whole Za'tarc fiasco...What was she supposed to do about _that_?

Colonel O'Neill cared for her, a lot more than he was supposed to. He cared, and she cared, and try as she might to convince herself it didn't matter, that she would have felt the same watching _any_ member of her team risk their own life to save hers, it wasn't quite the same. He was her commanding officer. He was her commanding officer, and they each cared more than they should... And she'd told him to leave it in the room.

A sob escaped, and she honestly wasn't sure if it was for Martouf, or for the mess she'd made of her career.

Crossing her arms on the table, she laid her head down, trying to silence her inner turmoil. None of it was helping matters any. And she couldn't even think straight enough to drive herself home.

A knock at her door startled her, and she raised her head, swiping at the tears that had fallen since she'd come in. When there was no response, the door was pushed gently open, revealing a very concerned looking Janet Fraiser.

"Janet," she greeted, sniffling loudly.

The doctor smiled, handing her a tissue. "I thought maybe you could use a girls' night in," the doctor said softly, sitting on a stool across from her. "Daniel said he could take Cassie, if you need some space."

Sam nodded. "God, I feel awful," she said, sniffling again. "I've hardly seen her all week, and here I am shipping her off to Daniel so I can be alone."

Janet walked around the table, pulling her sobbing friend into a hug. "It's going to be all right, Sam," she soothed. "Cassie will understand."

"How?," the scientist croaked, clutching tight to her friend. "I don't even understand."

* * *

"Where's Mom?," Cassie demanded, her voice edged with concern. Three years with them, and she was already a seasoned veteran in waiting for news that may never come. Daniel winced at the unspoken rebuke, the hardness embittering the teenaged girl who'd come to understand, far too young, that life is short.

"She's all right. We just...we lost a friend today, and she needs some time to process."

Cassie began to relax marginally, turning back to her books. Then "Colonel O'Neill? Teal'c?"

"They're fine too," he reassured. "Sam's just a little shaken, that's all."

"Who was it?," Cassie questioned, zeroing in on the real issue.

"No one you would know," came the evasive reply. "Look, Cassie," he said, sitting down beside her. "Sometimes it's really hard for Sam, being military. She feels like she can't let her guard down, can't show emotion. She needs this time to grieve."

Cassie eyed him suspiciously, and he sighed. "I promise it's no one you'd know," he said again. "Another off-world ally. And his death...wasn't pretty," he finished with a grimace.

"The Goa'uld?," Cassie questioned.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed.

"Haven't they made us suffer enough?," she asked, slamming her books shut. She flopped back onto the couch, glowering.

"Wanna talk about it?," Daniel asked gently, taking the seat next to her.

"We were supposed to spend the weekend together, catching up."

"You and I can still catch up," Daniel tried. The teen shot him a look. Daniel let out a breath.

"For what it's worth, Cass, I'm sure Sam will do her best to keep her promise tomorrow," he said, knowing his colleague would bury her pain with blinding efficiency. Sometimes he envied her that trait.

Cassie only shrugged.

"Is something else bothering you?," the archaeologist asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I'm starting to forget."

"Forget what?," he asked, confused.

"My home. My family."

Daniel's heart sank.

"I can't remember my mother's voice," the teen continued, staring past him. "I can remember the path from our barn to Victoria's house three fields over, but I can't remember Mom's voice. I used to love her voice."

Daniel knew all too well what it was like to forget. A scent here, a detail there. So much lost in a loved one's absence over time...

"How much do you remember of your parents?," she asked, almost reading his thoughts.

"Not much," he confessed. "I was only eight years old when they died, and they both spent more time working than playing with me."

"I don't want to forget."

"Maybe it's time to write it all down," he suggested shyly. "Make it tangible, so you _can't_ forget."

"Does that work?," she asked, almost hopeful. He shrugged.

"It's what I've been doing this past year, for Sha're," he confessed. "I know I'm not remembering everything, but at least I won't forget any _more_."

"You've already started to forget Sha're?," she asked quietly. Daniel nodded.

"She was taken from me over two years before she was killed. And I was with her such a short time..." He shook his head. "They say time heals all things, but really, it _steals_ all things," he said. "You can't mourn what you can't remember."

"I don't want to forget," she repeated.

"Then let's get you set up," he said, gently pulling her to her feet. "The sooner you start, the better."

* * *

Settling Sam on her sofa, Janet quickly went into the kitchen to fetch the wine, returning a short time later with a full bottle and two glasses.

"Since when is alcohol doctor's orders?," Sam asked shakily.

"Oh, I'd say Tok'ra confessionals and gateroom death scenes trump doctor's orders," Janet said, pouring them each a glass. Sam grimaced in response.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"And I'm Hathor's First Prime," Janet retorted, taking a seat and a sip of her drink.

Sam shrugged. "What do you want me to say?," she asked. "There's nothing I can do about any of it."

Janet shook her head. "I don't buy it, Sam."

"Martouf is dead. Even a sarcophagus wouldn't be enough to save him now."

"And Colonel O'Neill?"

Sam took a drink. "We left it in the room," she answered, focusing on her wine rather than her friend.

"I heard," Janet said. "The question is, why?"

"Why?," Sam retorted. "It would ruin our careers."

"Bullshit."

"The frat regs..."

"Are an excuse," Janet interrupted. "It's not like this was an entirely new or unexpected revelation, Sam. I saw how you reacted to the Colonel being stranded on Edora."

"We have been nothing but professional," Sam countered.

"In your conduct, yes," Janet agreed. "But your eyes say so much more than your words, Sam. You care very deeply forhim. And now you know that he feels the same for you, too."

"It's not that simple, Janet. And it still goes against military regulation."

"So long as you remain in the same unit," Janet agreed. "But Sam, you're a Major now. You could apply to lead one of the other SG teams. And bada-bing, bada-boom, you'd be out of his chain of command."

"It's not just about him, Janet. SG-1 needs me."

"You wouldn't be far, assigned to another team."

"I wouldn't be there in the thick of a battle, either. I wouldn't be there to jerry-rig our way out."

"No. You'd have to trust the rest of the team to come up with a solution of their own," Janet replied. "Sam, they aren't where they are without reason. You have to believe they could survive without you."

"I can't, Janet," she whispered. "We work too well together. Four people, working as one." She shook her head. "I've never seen anything like it before. When one of us is missing, things just don't seem to go as well."

"Sam, they'd work something out. And so would you. You don't have to put your personal life on hold to keep them safe. That's not your job."

"Then what is, Janet? Half the time, I don't even know what my job is. We set out to explore the galaxy, only to find ourselves embroiled in a war with the Goa'uld. We're scientists and soldiers, all of us, but at the end of the day, the only thing we can control is whether or not our team makes it out alive. So, forgive my bluntness, but it _is_ my job."

"And you're just going to go back to doing that job, regardless of your feelings for Colonel O'Neill?"

"We've managed this far," she replied.

"Sam, the frat regs exist for a reason. You can't go into combat with the man you love. One of these days, it will get somebody killed."

"I wasn't kidding when I said it's not just about the Colonel," Sam replied softly. "I care about _all_ of them. I can't just turn my back on this, Janet. If anything happened to any one of them because I wasn't there...How could I live with myself? How could I live with having to tell Cassie that Daniel was dead because I was with another team?"

"So you're just going to shut yourself down, and pretend you don't feel anything at all?," her friend asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's the only way."

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan," Janet replied softly.

"Even if I left SG-1, it wouldn't matter anyway. I hardly get to see my own daughter as it is. If I start dating on top of everything else..." She shook her head. "She's growing up so fast. Before I know it she'll be gone, trying to make a life of her own. Everything else can wait until then."

Janet sipped her drink, unable to fault her logic, there.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I think I've worked through the worst of my out-of-character, soap-opera-feel problem. I'm a lot happier with this chapter now.**

 **As always, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

 **Daughter of my Heart, Chapter Thirteen**

Sam came home to find Daniel sprawled across her couch, snoring loudly. There was something oddly comforting in the scene, she thought, quietly slipping out of her shoes and coat.

Careful not to disturb him, Sam tiptoed through the house, making her way upstairs to check on Cassandra before turning in herself.

The teen's bed was littered with books and papers, Cassie herself asleep haphazardly in the midst. Sam tidied up as quietly as she could, carefully moving everything to the desk before gently covering her daughter with a spare blanket and turning off the light.

As she shut the door behind her, she heard movement downstairs. Daniel must have woken.

"Hey," she greeted softly from the bottom of the stairs, just as the sleepy archaeologist shrugged on his coat.

"Hey," he echoed, surprised. "I was just on my way out."

"I see that."

"Uh..."

"Thanks for staying with Cassie," Sam said, quickly interrupting Daniel's sleepy lapse. "I just... I needed a bit."

"Anytime, Sam. You know that," he replied earnestly. She offered a tired smile, but he saw through it.

"Hey, are you all right?," he asked, taking a tentative step forward. Sam nodded, not quite trusting her voice. It'd been a lot easier maintaining her soldier's resolve with Janet, she mused.

"It was just a really bad day," she said, hating the tears in her words even as she found herself suddenly ensconced in Daniel's warm arms. She leaned into him, surprised by the solid reassurance she found there. She could almost feel peace, like this.

"Do you want me to stay?," he murmured softly against her hair.

Could she stay just like this, all night long?

"Sam?," he asked, concern lacing his words.

She wanted to say yes.

 _If it'd been Daniel on the other side of the force shield, would I have reacted the same?,_ she wondered. _Would I still have tested positive as a Za'tarc?_

It was possible, she realized. More than possible.

They were _all_ too close.

"Sam?," he asked again, pulling away just enough to see her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, brushing at the moisture in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he reassured, more concerned than before.

"I'm not so sure about that," she answered shakily. At his quizzical look she asked, "If it'd been you on the other side of that force shield, instead of the Colonel, would you have stayed?"

His brows furrowed in response. "I would have done anything I could to help you," he answered truthfully. "Why?"

Sam swallowed. "We're all too close, Daniel. And the Colonel was willing to risk permanent brain damage to hide it."

"The Zat'arc test? That's why the device thought you had false memories?," he asked, putting it all together. Sam nodded.

"We left out _why_ he wouldn't leave me, and how that made us both feel."

"Sam..."

"Daniel. I think I would have felt the same if it'd been you," she said, shaking her head. "We can't keep up like this. One of these days it's going to get us all killed."

"We're hardly the only team willing to fight and die for each other, Sam. And I think that's something General Hammond knows, and accepts," he countered softly. "We're stronger this way. All of us."

"Are we?," she asked.

Daniel slipped his shoes back off, pulling Sam toward the couch. "Are you thinking Hammond will break the team up, over this?," he asked, sitting down. Sam followed suit.

"I don't know. He should."

"Jack would never allow it."

"That's sort of my point, Daniel. Don't you see? We depend too much on one another."

"Sam...I don't see how things could ever be different. Anyone who sees what we do on a daily basis...How could we _not_ depend on each other?"

"You can't die trying to save me," she said, startling him. "Promise me, Daniel. Cassie can't lose both of us at once. If you're ever the one on the other side of the force shield...I want you to run."

"I couldn't leave you," he protested. "Besides, Cassie would _hate_ me if she ever found out I left you behind. You can't ask that of me. And I'd never ask it of you."

"Daniel..."

"Sam, I'm serious. She's the only family I have. I would do _anything_ for her. And if that means dying while trying to save her mother..."

Sam's lower lip trembled, tears spilling over once more. Daniel reached up, gently smoothing them away. "I'd gladly risk my life, to make sure she has everything she deserves," he finished softly.

"God, Daniel. I don't know if I can keep doing this," she said, roughly wiping the remaining moisture away. "I thought I was going to die, and the worst part was, my last thought wasn't even for Cassandra."

Daniel gave her a sympathetic look. "Nobody expects you to be an altruistic hero, Sam. Sometimes you need to think of yourself, too."

"You sound like Janet."

"Because we care about you. You don't always have to be the perfect soldier, scientist, _and_ mom. You _are_ allowed to just be _Sam_ every now and then."

Sam chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm not even sure there _is_ a Sam without the rest."

"There is," Daniel replied with a kind smile. "And I'm here for you, no matter what."

"I'm such a mess."

"No you're not," Daniel answered earnestly. "You're anything but a mess, Sam. You're incredible. Everyone has bad days.. You've helped me through some of my worst. Let me help you."

"I don't know _how_."

"Then I'll teach you," he offered shyly.

It was a comfort she couldn't refuse.

* * *

Cassie came downstairs the next morning to find Daniel still on the couch, her mom wrapped securely in his arms while they both slept. The teen grinned, pleasantly surprised.

It was about time those two realized they could be more to each other than just her parents!

Sam stirred, catching sight of her daughter. "You're up early," she yawned, trying and failing to sit up with Daniel's arm still around her.

"No," Cassandra corrected, still grinning, "You're up _late_. It's after 10am."

"You don't have to look so smug," Sam grumbled. "This is _not_ how it looks."

"Cozy?," Cassie asked innocently. Sam scowled.

"He stayed as a friend."

"Pretty sure if any of _my_ friends stayed this way, you'd have my head," Cassie observed, still smirking.

"And theirs," Sam confirmed. "This is different."

"Uh-huh."

" _Cassandra_."

"Sorry," she giggled. "Do you want me to start the coffee while you wake Dad?"

Sam pursed her lips. "Not a word about this over breakfast," she warned.

"You're not seriously embarrassed, are you?," the teen questioned. "I mean, Dad's a great guy. You could do a lot worse."

" _Cassandra!_ "

"Sorry. Coffee," she said, scurrying happily to the kitchen.

* * *

Janet arrived at Sam's place that evening for their weekly family dinner, only to be shoved backoutside by an exuberant teen.

"Cassandra, what's going on?," Janet laughed.

"Mom and Dad. They've been together _all day_."

"O-kay," Janet replied slowly. "So?"

" _So_? Dad never left last night!"

"What!?," Janet gasped, nearly dropping the casserole dish she carried.

"I found them on the couch together this morning," the teen giggled. "Mom was _so_ embarrassed!"

"So why are you telling _me_?," Janet asked, aghast. "Generally if you walk in on something private, you don't announce it to the world!"

"I'm not announcing it to the _world_ ," Cassandra clarified. "I'm announcing it to _you_. Isn't it great?!"

"I'm not even sure I understand what **it** _is_ ," Janet replied.

"Don't you see? They're not in this just for _me_ anymore. I think they might actually be falling in love!"

"Oh, Cassandra," Janet replied sympathetically. "No. Your mom has feelings for someone else."

"Really?," Cassandra challenged. "Because I haven't seen anyone else around. And today they've been _perfect_."

"Cass...," Janet began, but the door swung open, interrupting the thought.

"Janet!," Sam greeted. "I thought I heard you. Come in!," she gestured, stepping aside.

Janet glanced cautiously at Cassandra, who positively beamed. "You'll see," the teen murmured quietly on her way past, skipping inside.

Sighing, Janet followed, wondering what exactly she was getting herself into now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Fourteen**

It had been three weeks since her dad had spent the night, and as far as Cassandra could tell, there'd been absolutely no new development.

It almost made her want to scream.

"Is that what you're wearing?," Sam asked, studying Cassie's faded jeans and t-shirt.

"Is that what _you're_ wearing?," the teen shot back, taking note of her mom's black skirt and silky blouse.

"It's a special occasion. I wanted to dress up," Sam defended.

"It's dinner with Dad and Janet," Cassie replied pointedly.

" _Thanksgiving_ dinner," Sam reminded. "And it won't just be the four of us. Janet also invited General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c, and Dad was 'in the neighbourhood', so he'll be stopping by as well."

"Oy. That's a lot of Naquada in one room," Cassie flinched.

"Sorry, kiddo," Sam apologized. "I know it's not the most comfortable feeling, but they're family..."

"I know, I know," Cassie grumbled.

"Hey, how about wearing your purple dress?," Sam suggested.

"How about I keep my jeans, but change my top?," Cassie countered.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "To something dressier?," she clarified.

Cassandra sighed, caught. "How's a plain black T with the chain Grandpa bought me?"

"Good enough," Sam conceded, disappearing from sight.

Cassie changed quickly. With any luck, someone at dinner tonight would have some insight into her parents' non-romance, and a few minutes to share it.

* * *

Sam was nervous. She'd changed her outfit no fewer than seven times, worried that this one was too daring, or that one was too modest. She honestly couldn't have been more freaked if she'd been dressing for a date, instead of a casual family dinner.

The trouble was the guys. With over a year's worth of repressed feelings for her commanding officer, and a more recent appreciation for the role Daniel played in their lives, she couldn't decide if she was more jittery about seeing them both together off-base, or being _seen_ with either one of them by General Hammond or her father. The whole venture smacked of disaster, and Sam had to wonder if her friend had done it on purpose, to make her see the error of her ways.

In the end she'd settled on something she knew her father would approve of, as it clearly showed she had a life outside the Air Force that might actually include some fun. Forget that she now felt like a teenager all over again.

And she'd baked. Janet was cooking the dinner, but Sam had volunteered dessert. She'd started with cake, in honour of Colonel O'Neill joining them, but then remembered that Daniel preferred pie. And then, of course, to make things fair, she'd made butter pecan squares for her dad, who loved the way she made them.

"Wow, that's a lot of dessert," Cassie said slowly, coming into the kitchen.

"I know."

"Is there anyone else coming I should know about?," Cassie asked.

"Nope. Just the eight of us. Nine counting Selmak."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Uh-huh."

"Really."

"Uh-huh."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, Cass. So I got a little carried away. Big deal."

"You made everyone's favourites," she observed.

"Not Teal'c's," Sam defended. "Or Janet's. And I don't know what General Hammond's favourite would be."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"What?"

Cassie shook her head. "Never mind," she said with a grin. "Let's go."

Sam blinked. _What just happened?_

"C'mon, Mom!," Cassie said, grabbing one of the desserts. "We don't want to be late!"

* * *

Janet was just putting her feet up for the first time in what must have been _hours_ when the doorbell rang.

"It's open!," she yelled, not ready to get up.

Cassie came bounding into the room. "Mom made three desserts!," she squealed, setting one on Janet's coffee table.

"Um, okay...," Janet replied. "Aren't you a little old to be getting this excited over _sugar_?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. " _Please_. She did it for _him_. Then tried covering her tracks," Cassie smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Pie for Dad, Squares for Grandpa, and Cake for the Colonel."

"Good Lord."

"I know. It's great, isn't it?," she squeaked, Sam coming through the door that very instant.

"You know, you could wait for the car to come to a complete stop before getting out next time," she grumbled, struggling to balance the remaining two desserts. Cassie quickly rushed over to grab the cake before it fell.

"Thanks," Sam said, bringing the pie straight to the kitchen.

"I didn't make enough food to go with all these desserts, Sam," Janet called jokingly. "We may have to drop by the infirmary for some insulin."

"Haha, very funny," Sam retorted, coming back to the living room. "I just thought a bit of variety would be nice."

"Uh-huh."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?," she asked, exasperated.

Cassie grinned. "You like a boy," she chanted.

"I...do...not," Sam sputtered.

"I don't know, Sam. The evidence is not in your favour," Janet replied, shaking her head.

"The squares are for dad," Sam defended.

"And the rest?," Janet pressed.

"None of anyone's business," she retorted.

"You like a boy!," Cassie chanted again, laughing gleefully.

Sam grabbed a cushion and threw it at her. "Do not," she retorted.

Cassandra only laughed harder. Even Janet had to chuckle.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sam. It's a perfectly natural biological function..."

Sam glared at her. Janet pursed her lips, still grinning.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in!," Janet called out, firmly glued to her seat.

"Hey. I brought wine," Daniel said, stepping in.

"Ooh, bring that here," Janet replied, perking up.

"Would you like a glass, too?," Daniel asked, warily eyeing the three women.

"If you don't mind," Janet replied, grinning.

"Here, I'll help you," Sam said, grabbing the remaining dessert from the coffee table, and throwing a warning glare over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Ooh, is that pie?," they could hear Daniel say. "I love pie!"

Janet and Cassie laughed.

* * *

Daniel couldn't be sure why, but for some reason, the three women of the house kept staring at him.

At first he thought he'd made some fashion faux-pas, and had spent ten minutes in the bathroom ascertaining that he did, in fact, look fine.

Then he worried that it'd been something he'd said, only he replayed everything in his mind, and he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

And once everyone else had arrived...well, then he really couldn't explain it at all. Nothing he wore could possibly be outdone by Teal'c's outlandish attire, and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ he said could possibly have more of an impact than some of what Jack was coming up with.

Yet still, they stared.

He tried asking Cassie about it, but she only smiled and changed the subject.

When he singled Janet out, she sidetracked him with an interesting medical paper she'd been reading, and he never did get around to asking what was up.

And Sam...well, Sam simply never made herself available to talk.

She spoke at length with General Hammond and her dad, often laughing throughout.

Then she disappeared to help Janet in the kitchen, from which all non-cooks were barred.

And during dinner she let Teal'c regale her with tales of feasts on Chulak, and their respective significances.

At no point did she leave room for Daniel to ask about the staring, and yet...stare she did.

"Hey, is it just my imagination, or are you getting a lot of attention tonight?," Jack asked softly, nudging him in the ribs.

"Hmm? Yeah. I don't know. They're all acting a little weird," he responded, after a beat.

"I'll say. I've looked you over half a dozen times, and I can't find anything noteworthy about you."

"That's...that's reassuring. Thank you, Jack."

"No problem," he replied. "So, are we thinking alien influence?"

"I doubt it," Daniel said. "Cassie and Janet never even go off-world."

"Huh."

"I know. They have me stumped too."

"Maybe one of them likes you. Sam or Janet, I mean. It's a pack mentality thing with women. If one of them sees something they like, all the others need to check it out as well."

"Well that's...disturbing."

"Some would say _flattering_ ," Jack retorted.

Daniel shot him a look.

"What are you two whispering about?," Jacob asked curiously, leaning in.

"Daniel has an admirer," Jack replied with a smirk.

Jacob frowned, scanning the table. In the thirty seconds it took his eyes to travel around the occupants of the room, Janet, Sam and Cassie all managed to glance Daniel's way. Janet and Cassie had been smirking.

"I see what you mean," Jacob replied in hushed tones. "Which one do we think it is?"

"My money's on Janet," Jack replied thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I'm going to go with Sam," Jacob replied.

Jack looked surprised. "Two nerds together?," he asked. "Isn't the saying, ' _opposites_ attract'?"

"Well, that's not really fair," Daniel pointed out. "Janet is just as smart as either one of us. By your definition, we're _all_ nerds."

"Hadn't thought of that," Jack replied, frowning.

"What's the big secret?," Hammond cut in, leaning in beside Jacob.

"Daniel's attracting some attention this evening," Jacob pointed out, nodding subtly to the rest of the table.

Hammond scanned the room, nodding his agreement. "What are our odds?," he asked softly.

"One for Sam, one for Janet."

"Hmm. Put me down for Dr. Fraiser," Hammond replied thoughtfully.

Jacob snorted. "You're gonna lose," he smirked.

"I think you're outnumbered on this one, Jake," Jack retorted.

"Nuh-uh. Selmak agrees."

Daniel groaned. "You know, right now they're probably only staring because we're huddled together like this," he pointed out.

All four men straightened up, keeping an eye on the room.

There weren't any answers forthcoming that night, but Daniel secretly rather liked Jacob's take on the matter. Selmak's, too.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry this update took so long! I had to do another complete rewrite. Hopefully it was worth the wait!**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Fifteen**

 **[Set following Beneath the Surface]**

Cassandra hadn't seen her parents in weeks.

At first Janet wouldn't say why, but the teen had eventually convinced the doctor that she deserved to know _something,_ classified or not. All Janet would say was that they were MIA, but that there were teams out looking for them.

Then Cassandra had been farmed out to the General's daughter's house, while Janet _herself_ went out to look, as if that didn't send up all sorts of red flags. Cassie had nearly paced a hole in the guest room floor before Hammond had shown up to tell her they'd all been found. Cassandra had actually wept with relief. But that wasn't the end to her worries.

Janet came back home, but without her Mom and Dad. "They've been through a lot," was all the doctor would say by way of explanation, and Cassandra had to content herself with more endless waiting.

As her exile continued, Cassandra took to writing. Returning to Janet's guest room every day after school, she launched herself wholeheartedly into the project Daniel had assigned, writing anything and everything she could remember about her own past. Cassie scribbled furiously into the evenings, finding herself more often than not alone while Janet worked late each night. She wrote about her parents, her siblings, her friends; everything she could remember of her life on Hanka.

It was slow going, but at least it kept her mind off everything else.

* * *

Sam paced her quarters, restless, agitated, frustrated beyond belief. They were all on medical stand-down, not allowed to work, but also not allowed to leave the base. Even with the memory stamp wearing off, Janet had voiced significant concerns over the toll it had taken on the team as a whole.

Sam couldn't even argue. She'd had a relationship with her commanding officer. A kissing, touching, allowed-to-feel-feelings, passionate relationship. She couldn't even look him in the eye, now that they were back.

And Daniel...Daniel wouldn't speak to either one of them, more withdrawn now than Karlan had ever been. Teal'c spent most of his free time in meditation with the archaeologist, trying to help him past whatever demons he still saw.

None of them spoke.

Janet put them all in counseling, but Sam couldn't see that it was doing any good. If anything, it was rubbing salt into wounds better left alone. None of them wanted to speak. None of them wanted to acknowledge what'd been done. So they were confined to the base until Mackenzie and Janet were satisfied there'd be no lasting effects.

Sam knew better. Too many certainties had been undone.

* * *

Nothing had been right since their last mission. More than their minds had been tampered with on P3R-118. Losing who they were, what they stood for...it had changed everything between them.

Daniel and Teal'c had been outsiders. Sam and Jack... Daniel cringed.

They were in love. Not that that should have come as a surprise. The alternate reality he'd visited had shown them _engaged_ , after all. But still. After everything they'd been through together, he'd begun to hope...

It didn't matter. They were his best friends. If they were in love, he should be happy.

Only he really wasn't.

* * *

Jack tapped lightly on the door, his escort standing annoying close behind. Sam opened up, a sharp inhalation of breath greeting him as she realized who it was.

"Sir! I wasn't expecting..."

"At ease, Carter," he interrupted, still hating the 'sir' that'd grown up between them. Things had been so simple, for a while. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure," she said, stepping aside to allow him through. He shut the door behind him, the light _shnick_ of the latch echoing loudly in the silence. Their guards could worry from the other side. He was getting tired of this charade.

"I want to be clear that everything we discuss in here is between _us_ ," he began "No ranks. No regulations."

She nodded her assent.

"Good. So, about what happened..."

"It wasn't _us_ ," she blurted. "I'd never..."

"Never, _what_ , Carter?," he asked, a little peevishly. "Never have a life outside of work?"

She licked her lips, nervous. Jack sighed.

"Fer cryin' out loud," he muttered. "They're never going to let us back out _there_ if we don't sort ourselves out _here_ ," he stressed. "We need to know where we stand."

"We left it in the room."

"Evidently _not_ ," he retorted. "Sam...you are the _best_ officer I could ask for on my team. I can't stress that enough. But we need to be honest with ourselves here. This thing between us...Is it going to keep getting in the way?"

"I don't know."

"Then that's something we need to figure out," he said more gently.

"I don't want to leave SG-1," she stated firmly.

"And I don't want to lose you," he replied evenly. "But the whole pretending-like-nothing-ever-happened thing doesn't seem to work for us."

"Maybe we should go back to P3R-118 and ask them to mind-stamp us again," she replied mirthlessly.

"It didn't work last time," he answered softly. "And I think whatever we decide, it needs to come from _us_. No other considerations."

"Jack," she offered, a little uncomfortably. "You know it's not that simple. This isn't just about the Stargate program _or_ our careers. There's Cassandra to take into account as well."

"Far be it for me to offer you any advice on parenting," he said, raising his hands in defense, "But it seems to me as if you're thinking of everyone else first, and yourself last. That's no way to live."

"Well, what do _you_ want, Sir?," she asked, forgetting his cardinal rule. Inwardly, he sighed.

"Not important here," he replied. "What I want to know is what _you_ want, Sam. Plain and simple."

"Have you been talking to Daniel and Janet?," she asked suspiciously.

"I never talk to the doc more than I have to, and Daniel is still pretty pissed at me, truth be told. I don't think he liked how close we got on 118."

" _What?_ ," she asked, startled. Jack smiled wanly.

"It wouldn't surprise me if every member of our team had at least _some_ feelings for you," he answered candidly. "You're a remarkable person."

Sam shook her head, refusing to believe.

"Look, nothing has to be decided right now," Jack offered. "But if we ever want to get back to living our lives and doing our jobs, then we need to work this out." Sam nodded.

"I'll think about it," she said at last. Jack left.

* * *

Janet was absolutely fed up. Forget elephant in the room, SG-1 had a whole damn planet! They wouldn't cooperate individually, they wouldn't cooperate as a group...It was time to clear the air, whether they wanted to or not.

"Where's Dr. Mackenzie?," Daniel asked, stepping dolefully inside the small room.

"Otherwise occupied," came Janet's easy reply.

"Are we not to receive our counseling?," Teal'c inquired.

"Not in the usual sense," the doctor replied.

"You're not going to stab us full of drugs to _make_ us talk, are you?," Jack grumped suspiciously.

"The thought _has_ crossed my mind, but no," she answered firmly.

"Janet," Sam began, but the doctor held up a hand to stop her.

"I understand that what you've all been through was something of a trauma," the doctor began. "I also understand that you may be feeling a lingering sense if guilt or embarrassment over some of the things that happened down on that planet, but I don't need to hear it. In fact, I don't _want_ to hear it," she said. "But something needs to be said. So I suggest you work it out amongst yourselves. _Today_ ," she added, opening the door.

"You can't just lock us in here!," the Colonel protested.

"If you won't talk to me and you won't talk to Mackenzie," she said, facing him down, "Then you'd better believe I'll do everything in my power to make sure you talk to each other. This is the last straw before General Hammond pulls the four of you off active duty once and for all," she added menacingly.

And with that, she stepped out into the hall, locking the door behind her.

Their protests were loud and clear from the other side, but she didn't care anymore. Enough was enough. It was time for SG-1 to move past this mess and move on.

She only hoped they wouldn't call her bluff before making some sort of amends.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so I've written, re-written and proofread this chapter, and I'm still not convinced it's right...But, I'm tired of looking at it, and the story needs an update. So if you find any glaring omissions, inconsistencies, or niggling annoyances, please let me know. Maybe a jolt of fresh perspective will help.**

* * *

 **Daughter of my Heart, Chapter Sixteen**

 **[Refers to Beneath the Surface, and The Brocca Divide]**

"This is such a bad idea," Daniel groaned.

"No kidding," Jack replied. "How long do you think she'll leave us in here, anyway?"

"I, for one, believe Dr. Fraiser to be justified in her methods," Teal'c approved. "If we are ever to defeat the Goa'uld, we must first be permitted to leave this base."

"It's really not that simple, Teal'c," Sam said, fidgeting uncomfortably. "A lot's changed since P3R-118."

"Are we not the same individuals we were prior to our capture?," Teal'c replied gravely.

"No," Daniel answered softly.

Sam shot him a sympathetic look. She could only imagine how he must have felt, the outsider once more...

Jack huffed, pacing the small room. "We've been captured before. Tortured, even. Why the hell is this time so different?"

"Because it was personal," Sam answered. "We weren't the enemy. Being held prisoner is one thing. Having our memories altered and being enslaved simply for not _agreeing_...that's something else altogether."

"Our names changed, and our memories of the past," Jack said. "So what? We were still _ourselves_ ," he retorted, leveling Sam with a heated gaze.

"Yeah, I guess it's not the _first_ time you've taken a swing at me over Sam," Daniel observed wryly. "Though I always liked to think that was the virus talking, and not _you_."

Sam flushed. "It was almost as if the memory stamp lowered our inhibitions, and heightened our emotional response," she explained.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "That would explain the increased animosity between Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill, as well as the increased intimacy between yourself and..."

"I think we get the picture," Sam interrupted, embarrassed.

Jack scrubbed his face tiredly. "So, what? Are we still suffering the effects, then?"

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"When I look at you, I don't _like_ you," Daniel said, speaking to Jack.

"Hey. Feeling's mutual," Jack bit back.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "It would appear that we are still at the mercy of the memory stamp," he observed.

"But all our real memories have returned," Sam protested.

"So maybe we never really liked each other in the first place," Daniel offered. Jack glared.

"I think I've been fairly tolerant over the years." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you have it the wrong way around."

"Well, how do you feel about Sam?," Jack retorted.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Karlan spent a lot of his time watching us," the Colonel observed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a thing for Thera."

"Look who's talking!," Daniel retorted.

"That's _enough_!," Sam said, glaring at both of them. "Things are weird enough without having the two of you at each others' throats."

"I concur," Teal'c agreed, eyeing both men for signs of hostility. They wisely chose to back down.

"So what now?," Jack asked gruffly.

"Now we find a way to work as a team again," Sam replied.

Jack pursed his lips. "You're sure that's what you want?," he asked, once again looking directly to Sam. She blushed.

"Yes, Sir," she answered firmly, willing her flaming cheeks to return to some semblance of their normal hue. Jack's eyes hardened, but he nodded.

"Fine. We go back to normal," he announced to the room.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Were it that simple, O'Neill, would we not have done so already?"

"What do you want me to do?," he snapped, glaring at the Jaffa. "Say 'I'm sorry' for every awkward or unpleasant moment we've had? It's not going to make any difference!," he yelled. "Things happened. They always do. So Lets. Just. Move. On," he ground.

Daniel snorted. "Just because you make it an order doesn't mean we'll be able to _follow_."

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?," Jack snapped, rounding on the younger man once more. "You think I was out of line back on 118? Well how about you and your _girlfriend_? She gave Sam a hard time every single day we were there. And you _stood_ by her."

"I didn't condone what she was doing."

"But you didn't stop it, either," he snarked. "Face it, Danny. You were as guilty as any of the rest of us for any number of things down there."

"Sir, you can't blame Daniel for Keegan's behaviour," Sam interjected. "Besides, he came around eventually."

"Yeah, after Teal'c set us all straight!"

"This is getting us nowhere," Sam sighed, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Major Carter is correct," Teal'c replied, frowning.

"Look. All I'm saying is, I can't just forget what happened on that planet," Daniel said. "No matter how strongly Jack insists."

"What is _wrong_ with you two?!," Sam exclaimed, turning from one to the other. "You're fighting over _nothing_!"

"Like I said, Carter," Jack drawled, his eyes never leaving Daniel's face. "I'm not the only one who could be accused of feeling _feelings_."

Daniel blanched. "She's my _friend_ ," he insisted softly.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," Jack muttered.

"Has it ever occurred to either one of you that I am _not_ something to fight over?," Sam spat furiously. "Believe it or not, I'm not here to find Mr. Right. I have a job to do, and I'd like to get back to doing it!"

Both men had the courtesy to look at least somewhat chastened.

* * *

"How's it going in there?," General Hammond asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the live-feed video screen.

"Not good," Janet replied, shaking her head. "But at least they're talking." _Sort of._

"Keep me apprised," Hammond said tiredly, heading back out the door. Janet sighed.

How could one little mission leave everything so screwed up?

* * *

Three weeks after SG-1's return to Earth, Cassie was finally allowed to go home. But things were different.

Cassie had a thousand questions, but her mom would have none of it.

"What's done is done," she'd say tiredly, and she'd never say anything more.

Daniel missed their first family dinner after SG-1's release, and when Cassandra called to ask why, he'd simply said "I'm sorry. I just can't do it anymore."

And the team was still on stand-down. Sam would go in to work in the mornings, and come home at the same time each afternoon. Cassie hardly saw Janet or Daniel anymore, and she was really starting to worry.

Just what had happened to her family, anyway?


	17. Chapter 17

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Seventeen**

Daniel set the table, a steaming lasagna already in the centre, waiting to be eaten.

"Cassie, dinner!," he called, raising his voice to be heard over the TV.

"Do we have to eat in here?," she asked a moment later, eyeing the table warily.

"Yes," Daniel replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to miss the ending of my show."

"Well, that's too bad. Family dinners have always been at the table."

"Since when is this a family dinner?," Cassie retorted, sinking into her seat.

"Like it or not, we're family, and this is dinner. Ergo, 'family dinner'," Daniel replied.

"What happened to eating with Mom and Janet?," Cassie demanded. "Ever since you guys went missing, everything's been wrong!"

Daniel sighed. It was enough of a strain seeing Sam and the team every day at work. Friday dinners would be torture. "Look, Cassie, it's complicated."

"What _isn't_?," Cassie said, exasperated. "You can't just skip out on Friday dinners just because you and Mom had some sort of fight!"

"I don't want to get into this with you, Cassandra."

"Nobody does, but who does it effect? Me!"

Daniel sighed once more. "Cass, we're doing our best. It's just a change, that's all. You'll get used to it."

"What if I don't want to get used to it?"

Daniel paused mid-scoop, looking her in the eye. There was a challenge in her voice, a hidden threat. Silence hung between them as a host of fears raced through his mind. What if she stopped speaking to him? What if she never wanted to see him again? What if he lost this last and most precious member of his family? It nearly killed him just to think of all the ways his angry daughter could break what little was left of his heart.

"Please. Can we just try it my way?," he urged softly.

"Why can't you just talk to Mom?," Cassie begged. "You used to be friends!"

Daniel shook his head. "I can't, Cass."

"Why not?"

Daniel looked down at his plate, avoiding the question.

"Dad. Why can't you talk to Mom?," she repeated.

"You wouldn't understand," Daniel sighed wearily.

"Try me."

"Just eat your dinner," he said instead.

The rest of the meal passed in an almost deafening silence.

* * *

"How was your weekend?," Sam asked, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Cassandra shrugged.

"You know, you don't have to go over there if it makes you unhappy," Sam observed.

Cassie stared at her in mute horror. "I'm not unhappy," she said at last.

"Could have fooled me."

"Mom, what really happened between you and Dad?," Cassie blurted, not liking where the conversation was headed. She had enough friends with divorced parents to know how messy visitation rights could get. And the kids never seemed to have a say.

"What did he say?," Sam asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. And that's the problem, isn't it?," Cassie spat.

"It's complicated," Sam muttered, turning away.

"Mom, we need to talk about this!," Cassie shouted.

"No, Cassandra, we don't," Sam retorted. "This is between me and Daniel and the rest of SG-1."

"Thentalkto them! Please!," Cassie begged.

" _Enough_ , Cassandra."

"Yeah, definitely enough," Cassie spat, brushing past her Mom to get to her room. She slammed the door.

Maybe Janet would let her stay at her place for a while. At least _she_ was still the same as before!

* * *

"What the hell did you say to her?," Sam growled the next day, slamming him bodily against the lockers.

Aside from the two of them, the locker room was deserted.

"What are you talking about?," Daniel retorted.

"Cassie!"

"Cassie barely spoke to me all weekend," Daniel huffed, glaring straight into her eyes.

"Yeah, well, now she's not speaking to me either. So what did you do to piss her off?"

"Who says it was _me_?," Daniel demanded. "Maybe she's angry at you!"

"What could _I_ have done? She was with _you_ all weekend!"

Daniel pushed her off, glowering. "All I know is that she's not happy with the new arrangement."

"And whose fault is that?," Sam demanded.

Daniel pulled away, stalking from the room without another word.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Sir?," Janet said, stepping into the General's office.

"Doctor! Take a seat," he answered. Shuffling the papers in front of him, he found what he was looking for. "I've had a number of reports regarding unusual behaviour from the members of SG-1," he began, waving the page. "Unbecoming behaviour," he clarified. "It's been nearly two months since their return. Is this still a medical concern, or should I simply court-marshall them all now?"

Janet sighed. "Physically, Sir, they should be their old selves. But having watched them interact...There's a lot of strain between them. I almost get the feeling we never heard the full account of what really went on down on that planet."

"I need some suggestions, Doctor, because I'm running out of patience."

"You're not the only one," Janet sighed. "Of the four, Teal'c is the most like his old self, probably because the stamp never took full effect on him in the first place. But the others..."

"Are a mess."

"Yes, Sir."

"Doctor, I'm authorizing you to use whatever means necessary to get our people back for good. I can't keep sitting on these incident reports while my top team spirals out of control."

"I understand, Sir."

"Good. You're dismissed."

* * *

"Doctor Frasier," Teal'c greeted, one brow raised in mild surprise. "How may I be of assistance?"

"I need to know what really happened on your last mission," she said, cutting straight to the point. "There is no physical or chemical reason I can find for your team's behaviour. And frankly, I think the General is only one incident report away from scrapping the whole team."

"I see," he answered solemnly.

"Can you think of anything that might have happened down there that would have had this sort of impact on their judgment?"

"I can."

"Can you _tell_ me?," she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Dammit, Teal'c! I need to know how to help the others sort themselves back out!," she shouted, exasperated.

"I believe Colonel O'Neill would be a more suitable candidate for this line of questioning," he replied. She knew it was the most she was likely to get.

"Thank you, Teal'c," she sighed.

* * *

"Doctor."

"Colonel," she greeted, indicating the seat in her office.

"What's this all about?," he asked, still standing by the door.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"O-kay...," he said slowly, brow creasing.

"There's nothing wrong with Major Carter or Doctor Jackson either."

"And this is a problem because..."

"Colonel. You and I both know that your team is off active duty until _I_ clear them. And I can't do that as long as you're all behaving like surly teenagers."

"We're not..."

"You _are_ ," she interrupted. "Now, I assume that if I ask you what really happened on that planet, you'll either clam up or _lie_ , correct?"

"Uh, probably," he answered, off-guard.

" _Fine_."

"That's it?"

"Hardly," she answered, cocking an eyebrow. "Now I call the Tok'ra."

"What do those slimy snake heads have to do with any of this?," he demanded.

"Their Za'tarc detector is much more advanced than anything we have here," she replied evenly. "If you won't take this situation seriously, then I'll be forced to take more drastic measures."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, Colonel."

* * *

"What's this all about, Jack?," Daniel grumbled, slumping into one of the conference room chairs.

"Frasier. She's threatening to bring in a Za'tarc detector to make us talk."

"That doesn't sound like Janet," Sam frowned.

"She might be bluffing, I don't know. But we have to end this. _Now_ ," Jack replied.

"And how do you propose we do _that_?," Daniel asked.

"Carter. I assume you're still one-hundred percent off-limits?"

"Yes, Sir," she ground, scowling.

"Good. Fight's over. Let's get back to work."

"You're an ass, you know that?," Daniel retorted.

"Maybe I am! Who cares!? Let's just get the doctor off our backs."

"You want us to pretend like everything is all right?," Sam questioned.

"Whatever it takes! Just so long as I never have to sit strapped to one of those damned Xerox machines again!"

"Yeah, I could second that," Sam muttered.

"Truce?," Jack asked, looking to Daniel.

Daniel looked to Sam. "Truce," he agreed, holding out his hand. The two men shook.

"Good," Jack said. "Now all we have to do is stop fighting in public, and everything will be just fine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Nineteen**

 **[Spoilers for Entity]**

Janet was glad to see that she'd managed to rattle the Colonel enough to put the team back into some semblance of civilized behaviour, at least at work.

Daniel still declined to join them for Friday dinners, and Cassie was still furiously upset with both her parents, but for the most part, Sam, Daniel and Jack had evidently called a truce.

The bickering stopped. The accusations settled. They were once again able to communicate at work without biting each other's head off. SG-1 was even able to resume duty.

It was an uneasy victory and it didn't solve all their problems, but she'd take it. For now, at least.

* * *

Weeks turned to months, and still, her parents wouldn't speak beyond necessity. Family time was reduced to long evenings and even longer weekends with her more reserved mom, and alternating weekends with an overly cheerful version of her dad. The only semblance of normalcy left to her was her time with Janet, which, fortunately, was considerable these days.

Cassie sighed, staring blankly at the contents of Janet's fridge.

She missed the old days, when Mom and Dad coming home was the most exciting thing in the world. When Sam would laugh and come up with crazy, spontaneous things for them to do together, and Daniel would tag along, sometimes voluntarily, other times at their insistence. What she wouldn't give to have one more carefree day with them, to just enjoy being part of a family again.

Because frankly, whatever concessions they'd made to give Cassie some semblance of family life, was no family at all. They were all miserable, yet she seemed to be the only one who knew it.

The blaring of the phone startled her, and she slammed the fridge shut, quickly grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?," she said, noting the base number on the display.

"Hey, Cass. I just wanted you to know that we have a bit of a situation here, and it looks like I'll be in all night. Daniel will come by in a bit to pick you up."

"Where's Mom?," Cassie asked, wondering why her dad, rather than Sam was coming to pick her up.

Janet sighed. "She's a little tied up right now, Sweetie."

A little tied up. Probably code for 'in imminent danger', but no one ever liked to sell her on the truth.

"All right," Cassie mumbled. Maybe she could coerce something like the truth out of Daniel.

"I'll talk to you later!"

"Yeah. Bye," Cassie replied, replacing the phone on the counter.

Great. Maybe she could petition General Hammond and Teal'c to let her live off-world with Teal'c's family.

It had to beat this.

* * *

Daniel drove slowly to Janet's house, anticipating Cassie's typically shrewd line of questioning regarding the whereabouts of her mother.

There was absolutely no way he was going to tell her that Sam was once again being held hostage by some alien parasite hell-bent on destroying Earth. Or that the thing kept promising that the only way for it to leave Sam was for her to die.

Obviously nobody had any intention of killing her. So they'd find another way.

They always did.

Pulling into Janet's driveway, he braced himself for the inevitable. Cassie was already packed and at the door, waiting. Daniel tried not to think how unusual that must be for a teenaged girl, and what it said about the life they were giving her.

She marched over to the car as soon as he had it stopped, yanking the back door open to dump her things inside. Closing it, she moved to her own door, slipping inside without so much as a 'hey, how are you?'.

"Hey, Cass," Daniel tried. "How was school?"

Cassie leveled him with her best all-knowing glare, crossing her arms over her chest. Daniel's gaze shifted uncomfortably to the steering wheel. Cassie didn't budge.

"How does Chinese sound for dinner?," he asked instead.

"What happened this time?," she asked, voice cool and unemotional.

"Oh, same old, same old. You know the drill," Daniel said casually, not quite meeting her gaze.

"You're lying," she pressed, her tone rock-hard.

Really, Jack had nothing on her interrogation style. She could work for the CIA if she wanted.

"It's need-to-know, Cassandra," he reminded, keeping his own tone light.

"If it involves you or mom, I think I deserve to know," Cassie stipulated.

"Not how it works, kiddo," he said, putting the car in gear.

"Janet's pulling a night shift for whatever it is, so I know it's bad," Cassie pressed.

"Janet's a doctor, and responsible for everyone working under Cheyenne Mountain. There are thousands of reasons why she might have to stay for a double shift."

"But if you're back, that means SG-1 is back, and so is Mom. So why isn't she here to pick me up?"

"I wouldn't know," Daniel lied. "What she does post-mission is none of my business."

"Oh, come on!," Cassie yelled. "Whether you like it or not, I know you still care about her! So why don't you spare me the 'I-hate-Sam-Carter' crap and tell me the truth?"

"Cassandra Carter, you are out of your depth here," he warned, gritting his teeth as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Am I? Because it feels like I'm the only one around here who ever seems to know what's really going on!"

Daniel pulled the car onto the side of the road, trying to keep his emotions in check. "What's that supposed to mean?," he demanded coldly, not meeting her gaze.

"It means you're tearing this family apart, and you won't even tell me _why_!," she shouted back.

"Cass..." Daniel sighed. "I really don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me you're going to fix this, Dad." Her voice cracked. "I hate this...so much," she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

Daniel undid his seatbelt, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Cass," he whispered, feeling her sob quietly into his side. "I...I'll try. Okay?"

Cassie nodded mutely, although Daniel was fairly certain she wouldn't believe it until he somehow found a way to make it happen.

And he really had no idea where even to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Nineteen**

 **[Set during Entity]**

The son-of-a-bitch had zatted her. _Twice._

For all intents and purposes, Sam Carter was dead, her body sustained 100% by machine.

Daniel could kill him.

Fifteen hours. Just long enough to feed his kid, get some rest, and see Cass off to school before coming back in.

And the son-of-a-bitch had killed Sam.

Daniel slugged the punching bag, sending it swinging.

What was he supposed to tell Cassie? He'd just finished promising her he'd make everything right!

He took another swing at the bag, lashing out again and again against the unyielding leather.

He could rip Jack's throat out for this, that cocky, good-for-nothing ass...

"Daniel Jackson. May I be of assistance?," Teal'c intoned, eyeing the wildly swinging bag.

"Doesn't matter," Daniel growled, kicking the bag up toward the ceiling.

Teal'c grabbed the bag, holding it steady against the rhythm of Daniel's fury.

Daniel struck the bag until his knuckles bled, but still, his rage held strong.

"Should we not join Colonel O'Neill in biding Major Carter farewell?," Teal'c asked softly after some time, and Daniel responded by hitting the bag harder. Blood splattered from his knuckles across the smooth surface of the blue leather, but he didn't care. He threw another kick at the unsuspecting bag, sending Teal'c staggering back a step. The Jaffa raised a brow.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Daniel Jackson?," Teal'c inquired.

"Nope," Daniel replied, striking the bag once more.

The Klaxons blared to life. "SG-1 to the M.A.L.P. room," came the call over the base intercom. "SG-1 to the M.A.L.P. room," the message repeated, and Daniel sagged against the bag.

Teal'c released his grip and grabbed Daniel's arm, pulling the exhausted archaeologist out of the gym and down the corridor.

"What's the point?," Daniel moaned, struggling to keep up.

"There may yet be hope for Major Carter," Teal'c replied, startling his friend. "We must hurry."

* * *

She was alive. Her body ached from the double zat fire, and her head...well, her head felt as if a fleet of Goa'uld motherships were trying to shoot their way out. But she wasn't dead, at least. They'd heard her.

 _He'd_ heard her, she corrected herself. The oh-so-complicated Colonel O'Neill. The thought did little to comfort her.

Those feelings they'd left locked in a room had caused her an awful lot of grief as of late, not least of which were the repercussions they'd had on her family. As if the tension between the members of SG-1 wasn't bad enough, Cassandra was perpetually angry with her and Daniel for something she didn't even fully understand herself.

There was a reason the military forbade this sort of emotional bond: It created too many damned problems. Even if it had just saved her life.

Sam sagged deeper into the infirmary bed, letting her eyes droop shut. She was much, much too tired to deal with any of this.

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to be doing here. Jack had spent most of the day by Sam's bedside, keeping tabs on her progress he supposed. Or maybe just trying to assuage the guilt of having zatted her in the first place. Daniel really couldn't be sure. But Jack had been called away to attend to...something else, Daniel really didn't care, and Teal'c had dragged him in here and told him to wait.

It was difficult to argue with a Jaffa, particularly one who now suspected his deepest secret.

So there he waited, watching Sam sleep, acutely aware of how messed up their relationship had become that he could feel so very uncomfortable sitting beside the hospital bed of his one-time friend.

Sam stirred, and he flushed guiltily for noticing.

"Janet?," she croaked, squinting against the fluorescent lights.

"She went to get something to eat," Daniel replied softly. "Do you want me to get one of the nurses for you?"

"No," Sam replied groggily. "I'm all right."

"Can I get you anything?," Daniel offered, feeling particularly awkward.

Sam shook her head, then groaned.

Just then, Janet bustled in, grinning when she saw Sam awake. "How do you feel?," she asked, checking the monitors.

"Terrible," Sam replied, wincing.

Janet chuckled softly. "Given what your body has been through the last couple of days, I don't doubt it," she replied. "You're on bed rest for the rest of the week."

Sam groaned again.

"No arguments, Sam. Whatever you have in the lab can wait."

"What about Cassie?," Sam asked weakly.

"I'll be sure to brief her on the proper care of a bedridden parent," Janet replied with a knowing look.

"And I can pick up anything you need," Daniel replied softly. Sam's brows knit together in consternation. Janet shot a quick look between the two of them, then quietly backed away from the bed. Daniel was silently grateful for the show of privacy, though he was fully aware she'd be listening to every word they said as she went about her duties.

Sam eyed Daniel contemplatively from the bed.

"Look, Sam...I know I haven't been a very good friend to you since that whole mess with P3R-118. But... I still care about you." He paused, taking a deep breath. "You're my friend, Sam, and my teammate, and the mother of my daughter...I owe you this."

Sam lay there a moment, unspeaking, unmoving, and for an instant Daniel wondered if she'd reject him. But almost as soon as the thought had formed, she reached a tentative hand toward his, squeezing lightly. "Thank you," she whispered, and Daniel shut his eyes, breathing a quiet sigh of relief.

* * *

Janet insisted she stay in the infirmary overnight for observation, but Sam was released to go home early the next morning. Daniel and Cassie both came to pick her up. Sam couldn't help but notice that Cassie looked a lot happier than she had in a long while, even with the long list of instructions Janet had given her creased in her hand.

Daniel dropped them off, making sure Sam made it into the house without trouble. "Cass and I already restocked the fridge, so you shouldn't go hungry," he was saying, gingerly supporting her weakened frame as Cassie undid her boots and took off her coat for her. She couldn't believe how frail she felt, even after all the sleep she'd had under Janet's watchful eye in the infirmary.

"And I've stocked your bedroom with everything we'll need for the rest of the weekend," Cassie added, grinning.

Sam could only imagine what that would entail.

"Do you want me to help you up the stairs?," Daniel asked. Sam nearly said 'no' out of habit, then realized that without his help, she might not make it up to bed for her prescribed bed rest. "Yeah," she agreed weakly, letting him support some of her weight as Cassie took up the rear heading up the stairs.

Sam was more than a little surprised to find that the top of her dresser had been cleared to make room for the TV and DVD player from the living room, and her bedside table was positively littered with DVDs. There were extra pillows and blankets on the bed as well, along with a stash of energy bars, bottled water, a can of mixed nuts, and what Sam could only assume was every piece of leftover Hallowe'en candy Cassie had been able to find, all haphazardly stacked in a laundry basket beside the bed.

Daniel frowned. "I hope you're planning on eating more than just that this weekend," he commented.

Cassie shrugged. "It's just snack food, Dad. I picked out all the healthy stuff for Mom."

Daniel helped Sam over to the bed, where she gratefully sat down.

"And don't worry," Cassie added. "I know you need to sleep and all. I just thought it might be nice to have some good quality movie time this weekend. Like we used to," she added cheerfully.

Sam smiled. "Sounds great," she said tiredly.

"Okay. If you two need _anything_...I'm just a phone call away," Daniel said, easing out of the room.

"Aren't you staying for the first movie?," Cassie asked, frowning. Daniel glanced at Sam, who felt as if she could sleep sitting up at this point.

"I, uh, think your mom needs some rest," he declined politely. Sam shot him a grateful smile.

"All right. Maybe tomorrow then," Cassie replied, getting comfy on the bed. Daniel smiled.

"See you both later," he replied, heading out the door.

"Daniel," Sam said, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah?," he replied, turning back to face them.

"Maybe you should keep Cassie company. For just one movie," she said, laying exhaustedly on her pillow. Cassie grinned, scooting over to the centre of the bed and patting the spot beside her.

"Come on, Dad. We're starting with 'Ten Things I Hate About You'."

Daniel glanced over at Sam, who was grinning sleepily. "Is it any good?," he asked warily.

"It has Heath Ledger. Of course it's good," Cassie retorted.

"You've survived worse," Sam murmured, smirking into her pillow.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Daniel really wasn't sure he _had_ survived worse.

He'd been conned into watching what could only be described as a date movie. Worse yet, a date movie geared toward teenagers.

He'd worn his eyes out casting suspicious glances at his daughter. _Surely not_ , he kept thinking. Then he'd catch another glimpse of her enraptured face and groan inwardly.

He was _so_ not ready for this.

On Cassie's other side, Sam slept peacefully through it all. Lucky her. Daniel was fairly certain he'd have nightmares for years to come because of this.

"So what'd you think?," Cassie asked eagerly, clearly expecting a favorable review.

"It was...good," Daniel lied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh, good," Cassie said gleefully. "Then you'll love what's next!"

Daniel fought a groan. He could only imagine...

"I'm pretty sure I was only supposed to stay for one...," he tried, but Cassie wouldn't hear of it.

"Mom's still asleep. And movie days are so much more fun when you're not alone," she pleaded.

"One more," Daniel reluctantly conceded.

"Goodie!," she replied happily, crawling out of bed to change the DVD. Daniel took a moment to glare over at Sam's sleeping form.

This was definitely not what he'd had in mind when he'd offered to help.

Someone was in for back-to-back documentaries on ancient Egypt once they were feeling better.

Cassie clambered back into place, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Daniel settled in for another two hours of silent panic.


	20. Chapter 20

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty**

 **[Set just before, then during, 'Rite of Passage']**

"So, what are our plans for Cassie's birthday?," Janet asked eagerly over lunch. They were in the base commissary, one of the few places they could all meet where Cassie wouldn't overhear what they had to say.

"She's asking for a boy-girl party this year," Sam replied tightly. Daniel glanced up from his food, a look of horror on his face. Janet chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me. She's sixteen now, after all."

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Sam admitted, shaking her head. "I mean, what's wrong with just having her girl friends over?"

"As much as I hate the idea, wouldn't it be better to have the boys where we can see them, rather than having her sneak around behind our backs? None of us are exactly in a position where we could have twenty-four hour surveillance on her," Daniel replied.

"You actually think we should do this?," Sam questioned in horror.

"I think Daniel has a point," Janet said. "It's better to create an open environment for this sort of thing, rather than to ban it outright and hope she listens once our backs are turned."

Sam bit her lip. "Do you think I could have the Colonel and Teal'c on standby?," she asked grudgingly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "What, you don't think an Air Force Major, a doctor, and an archaeologist with a gun are scary enough?," he asked.

Sam shot him a look. "Please. Teal'c and the Colonel could scare the life out of those boys with a single glance. The three of us have nothing on them when it comes to intimidation."

Janet chuckled again. "I think you're both overreacting," she said. "Cassie's a smart kid. I'm sure any boy she invites will be decent enough."

"What if this is the precursor to dating?," Sam asked suddenly. Daniel groaned.

"Please don't use the 'D' word again," he said, removing his glasses to wearily rub his face. "She's much too young for that sort of thing."

"At sixteen?," Janet asked pointedly. "How old were you when you started dating?"

"I'm a nerd, remember?," Daniel asked. "Girls didn't notice me."

Janet snorted. "That, I doubt very much Dr. Jackson," she replied mildly. "What about you, Sam? When did you start dating?"

"Seventeen," Sam confessed grudgingly.

"That still gives us another whole year," Daniel pointed out.

"No it doesn't," Sam sighed. "You were right before. If we don't give her this now, we'll regret it later."

" 'Know thine enemy'," Janet quipped.

"So, what do we have to do for this sort of party?," Daniel asked warily.

"How should I know?," Sam retorted. "Do you really think my father ever let a boy step foot inside our home?

"Good Heavens," said Janet. "You'd almost think the two of you never learned to have any fun!"

Sam and Daniel both turned to stare at her.

" _Food_ ," she emphasized. "Soda. A big empty room, and a good sound system. The kids will come up with the rest."

"Oh, God, it's going to be just like that movie," Daniel moaned.

"What movie?," Sam and Janet asked simultaneously.

"I don't know. The one Cassie made me sit through a few months ago when you were recovering," he said, gesticulating wildly. "The one with the kissing and the dancing and the wild house-trashing party."

Both women stared at him in blank astonishment.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?," Janet asked, looking to Sam.

"Not a clue," she replied, glancing back over at the panic stricken scholar. "Daniel, are you going to be all right?," she asked uncertainly. "Because I could really use your back-up on this."

"Maybe we should invite Jack and Teal'c after all," Daniel conceded.

"Absolutely _not_ ," Janet emphasized. "Not unless they're on Cassie's guest list. I'm sure the three of us can handle this."

"That makes one of us," Daniel replied.

* * *

Cassie was so excited for Saturday and her party, she could hardly contain it. Mom, Dad, and Janet were insisting on a private celebration today, her actual birthday, but come Saturday, she'd have the house full of all her closest friends, and three of the cutest boys in her class. She grinned at the thought. Dominic would be there. By far the cutest of the boys, he'd been flirting with her off and on all semester. He was really sweet too, kind of quiet...She was really hoping he'd ask her out for real after this.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!," Cassie shouted to her mom in the kitchen, figuring it was either Dad or Janet at the door.

When she swung the door open, she gasped. There, on her doorstep, was none other than Dominic himself.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, silently wondering why he was there. Her party wasn't for another three days.

"Hi," he said back, grinning. "I, uh, I just wanted you to have this," he said, holding out a small package for her to take. "On your actual birthday, I mean."

Cassie flushed, heart hammering in her chest. He liked her! He really liked her!

"Thank you," she replied, carefully opening the box. Inside was a small prism. She held it up to the light, admiring the rainbow that flashed across Dominic's face.

"I know how much you like the ones in class," he said awkwardly, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she repeated again, only this time, she found him much closer. Slowly closing the gap, their lips touched, and a thrill went through her.

Then everything went black.

When her eyes opened again, Janet was rushing towards her from her car, and Mom was kneeling over her, checking her pulse and temperature.

"What happened?," Janet asked.

"I don't know," her mom replied, shooting Dominic a withering look.

"It wasn't his fault," Cassie murmured, trying to reassure her mom while also hoping to erase the look of terror on Dominic's face.

So much for her first kiss, she thought glumly.

"You're running a fever," Janet said. "Let's get you up and into the house."

"I...I'll see you at school," Dominic muttered, before disappearing into the night.

Cassie shut her eyes, inwardly groaning. _Of all the times to faint..._

"I think we need to head to the infirmary," mom was arguing. "She made the light explode."

And so much for her birthday, Cassie thought, letting her mom and Janet help her over to the car. She was too weak to protest as they drove her up to the base.

* * *

"What happened?," Daniel asked breathlessly, rushing into the infirmary.

"We don't know," Sam replied, pacing. "Janet's running every test she can think of, but we don't even have a working theory right now."

"So, not an _Earth_ sort of emergency," Daniel confirmed.

Sam shook her head. "Her fever has been rising steadily since we called you, but she also seems to be emitting some sort of EM field."

"What?"

"She made the lights flicker at the house, and there've been multiple power interruptions or surges within the infirmary since we came in."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "That's...new."

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed.

Janet came back in with Cassie propped between herself and one of the nurses, settling her onto one of the beds.

"Hey, how're you feeling?," Daniel asked, moving closer.

"Not good," Cassie replied, curling up on the bed. Daniel sat down by her feet, resting a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, Cass."

Sam took the seat beside the bed, reaching for Cassie's hand. "We're here for you though," she reassured. "It's going to be all right."

"I should have some preliminary test results back within the hour," Janet said. "In the meantime, I'll see if I can scare up some dinner from the mess."

"Thank you, Janet," Sam replied, as the doctor bustled away.

"I know what's happening," Cassie whispered.

"You do?," Sam asked, surprised.

"It's something all the kids on Hanka used to go through," Cassie replied.

"That shouldn't be possible," Sam countered. "I mean, any sickness common on Hanka is long gone, now. And it's been four years...even if you'd been exposed before you left, I've never heard of an incubation period that long."

"We'll mention it to Janet just in case," Daniel promised. Cassie nodded.

* * *

"We'll, it looks like it's a retrovirus," Janet said softly, not wanting to wake Cassie, who dozed fitfully nearby.

"What does that mean?," Daniel asked.

"It means this is something she's carried dormant within her for a long time, possibly her whole life," Janet replied. "Only now, something's activated it. And it's rewriting her DNA."

"Naturally?," Sam asked suspiciously.

"I doubt it," Janet replied. "I asked Cassie more about what you told me. Apparently, the children of Hanka all suffered the same illness at her age. They'd go into the woods alone, and come back cured a few days later."

"Nirti," Daniel muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Can we treat her?," Sam pressed.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Janet replied. "Until I learn more about what this virus is meant to do, or how the other children were cured, I don't have much to go on. At best I can make her comfortable for the time being."

"We have to go back to the planet," Daniel said. "Maybe there's still some clue there, something we could use."

"It couldn't hurt," Janet replied, glancing back over to Cassie.

"I'll go talk to the General," Sam said.

"I'll...stay here," Daniel replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-One**

 **[Set during Rite of Passage]**

It wasn't called the 'mind fire' for nothing. Cassie's head felt like it was roasting, inside and out. Janet had given her a broad assortment of medications to counteract the heat, but nothing helped.

"Let me come with you," she pleaded when her mom came to say the mission was a go. "I need to go into the forest."

"Janet doesn't think you should be moved right now," her dad said softly. "I promise, if we find anything that can help, we'll bring it here to you."

"I can find it," Cassie begged. "Please. Let me come."

"I'm sorry, Cass," her mom said, a catch in her voice. "You need to stay here, with Janet."

"Mom, I'm _dying_ , and there's _nothing_ she can do. I _need_ to go into the forest!"

Cassie could feel tears spill onto her cheeks, only to burn dry moments later. Daniel reached a gentle hand to her face, pressing her cheek where the tears had been. His usually warm hand felt cool against her burning skin.

"Let us look first," he said, his own eyes pleading.

"We're wasting time!," Cassie countered angrily, pulling away. "The others would have left by now. I can't just stay here and die!"

"Cassandra," Sam said, pulling her close. "You are _not_ going to die. Do you hear me? I won't let it happen."

Cassie let her mom hold her. Sam had never given up on her before, not even when it looked liked she really would die, and take half the planet with her. Cassie wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"We're going to get through this," her mom promised, squeezing her tight. Her dad nodded.

"We'll be back before you know it," he added softly.

"We love you so much," her mom said, kissing her hair. Her dad leaned over to kiss her head too. Cassie clung to them both, just for a moment.

"Please hurry," she said, curling back up on the infirmary bed. She didn't know how much longer she could take the pain.

"We will," Daniel promised, and then they were gone.

Cassie willed herself to sleep, for what little good it did her. Even her dreams were filled with heat and pain, engulfing her in all-consuming waves as she struggled to find her way into the forest.

* * *

Janet joined the rest of SG-1 for the post-mission debriefing, noting with dismay the looks of strained concern etched into the faces of her two closest friends.

"What were you able to find, SG-1?," Hammond asked, taking his seat.

"A Goa'uld laboratory, Sir," O'Neill replied. "Looks like Nirti was busy."

Daniel snorted. "If by 'busy' you mean 'experimenting on a human population,'" he replied testily.

"From what we've been able to learn, Sir, Nirti introduced the retrovirus into the planet's population several generations ago in order to speed up their natural evolution. The only trouble is, the changes introduced by the retrovirus are insupportable in a human body. The only way to save Cassie is to stop the retrovirus and reverse the changes," Sam added.

"Doctor, what do you have for us?," Hammond asked, looking to Janet for answers.

"Unfortunately, not much Sir," Janet replied resignedly. "This retrovirus is way out of our league. Unless there's something in Nirti's notes we can use, I don't think there will be much I can do."

"Doctor Jackson?," General Hammond asked.

Daniel sighed. "From what I've been able to translate so far, we've learned _what_ Nirti was trying to accomplish, but not _how_ she was doing it."

"And what exactly was a Goa'uld hoping to gain by creating an evolved race of humans?," Hammond questioned.

"Hosts," Daniel said with a shrug. "Human hosts with advanced abilities. What Goa'uld wouldn't want one?"

"What sort of abilities are we talking about here?," Hammond asked, concerned.

"Well, Sir, based on what we've seen with Cassandra, telekinesis at the very least," Janet replied, shrugging apologetically to the girl's startled parents. "And if I had to guess, I'd say that's just the tip of the iceberg. Her brain activity is increasing almost exponentially. There's no telling what she'd be able to do, if her body could actually support the changes."

"Doctor Jackson, I want you to keep working on those translations," Hammond ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Daniel mumbled, looking down at his notes.

"Doctor Fraiser, keep me posted on Cassandra's condition. Major Carter, it might be time to call your father."

"Yes, Sir," the two women chorused.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Daniel rubbed his eyes wearily. There was nothing there. Nothing in the text that could save his daughter.

Nirti must have taken all the pertinent information with her when she destroyed the planet.

Daniel threw his translations across the room.

There had to be _something_ they could do. Some way to find the Goa'uld responsible for this, and wring the information out of her.

He'd already lost Sha're to the Goa'uld. He'd be damned if he lost Cassie, too.

* * *

"Mom?," Cassie murmured hoarsely.

"I'm here," Sam whispered, leaning closer.

"I hurt," Cassie said, echoing words from years before. A shiver ran down Sam's spine.

"I know," she said, squeezing her daughter's hand. "We're doing everything we can. You just need to hang in there."

Cassie nodded, wincing as she did.

Sam had to fight back the urge to weep. This was her daughter, her precious child, and there was nothing she could do to help.

"I'm going to miss my party," Cassie croaked.

"We'll have it as soon as you're well again," Sam promised, hoping the day would come.

Suddenly, Cassie's eyes widened in alarm, and Sam was about to ask what was wrong when she felt it too. Naquadah. Hope surged through Sam even as Cassie shrank in upon herself in fear. There was a Goa'uld on base.

 _Nirti._

Quickly sounding the alarm, Sam called up to the control room, alerting General Hammond.

If they could catch her, there was a chance they could still save Cassandra.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

The Goa'uld was refusing to cooperate. No big surprise there. But Daniel was through playing games.

Sam was being treated for a mild concussion, and Cassie was on her deathbed.

He rounded the corner, zatting both guards before they could see what hit them. Tucking the weapon away, he swiped his access card, opening the door. He stood face to face with the monster, who smiled decadently upon his arrival.

"Daniel Jackson," she purred, eyes glinting with thinly veiled malice.

Daniel pulled out his berretta, aiming it at her head. "Tell me how to save Cassandra," he said coldly.

She laughed, a hollow echo in the grey room. "And why would I do that?," she sneered, eyes never leaving his face. Calling his bluff.

He unlatched the safety, loading the gun.

"You cannot intimidate me with your primitive Earth weapons," she taunted, arrogance overriding any natural sense of fear.

He took a carefully aimed shot, grazing her shoulder. The Goa'uld howled in rage.

"Tell me how to save Cassandra," he repeated.

"What's in it for me?," she hissed.

He took another shot, grazing her knee. Her leg buckled, and she stumbled forward, grabbing the table for balance. Her eyes glowed with white-hot fury, a snarl curling her lips.

"Tell me, and I'll stop shooting," he reasoned coldly, his own fury carefully channeled into calculated moves. He wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Dr. Jackson, what the _Hell_ is going on here?," General Hammond barked, barging into the room.

Daniel's eyes never left the snarling face. "Getting what we need," he said, taking aim once more.

"You are outnumbered, Daniel Jackson," the Goa'uld sneered, rising unsteadily to her feet. "Your own people oppose you."

He fired, clipping her left ear. The SFs behind Hammond moved to grab him, but Janet stood in their way. Nirti's eyes flashed with rage as she limped furiously toward him. Daniel held his ground, gun still aimed where it could cause optimal damage.

"Tell me how to save Cassandra," he repeated again.

"Over your _dead body_ ," she spat.

"Save her, or you die," he said, laying it bare.

"I should probably remind you, Miss, that right now you are dealing with the girl's father," General Hammond said mildly. "And I believe he's already proven his point," he added, indicating her injuries.

"You will pay for this," she hissed, glaring from Daniel to Janet to the General. "All of you!"

"Are you going to save Cassandra, or not?," Daniel demanded, the gun still trained firmly on the Goa'uld.

"I will save my research," Nirti spat, staring Daniel down in open, angry defiance. "And then you will set me free, with a vial of the specimen's blood."

* * *

Sam stayed glued to Cassie's side the entire time the Goa'uld was in the room, only half-registering that it was Daniel, and not one of the SFs or Colonel O'Neill, who held a gun trained on Nirti's head should she make a wrong move.

"It is done," the Goa'uld announced.

"Cassie?," Sam asked softly. She nodded.

"I feel...like me, again," Cassie confirmed.

"No telekinetic powers?," Janet checked. Cassie glanced over at a tray of instruments, shaking her head a moment later.

"Nope. Nothing," she replied.

"The sample," Nirti demanded. Daniel pressed the gun to the back of her head.

"You can leave without it," he spat.

"You are without honour, Daniel Jackson," the Goa'uld hissed.

"Maybe so. But in this case, I think I can live with that."

* * *

There was going to be hell to pay, Daniel was sure of that. But marching the Goa'uld to the gateroom at gunpoint, away from his daughter, his beautiful, smart, _alive_ daughter, he didn't really care. Somehow, after all these years, after all their battles, this felt like his first real victory against the Goa'uld. And nobody could take that away from him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **[Set just after Rite of Passage]**

Sam desperately wanted a glass of wine. Instead, she was stuck drinking soda, listening to music she didn't understand, and trying very hard to supervise a house full of teenagers while also respecting their need for privacy.

A new wave of raucous laughter erupted from the living room, the volume of noise doubling as the teens shouted to be heard over one another, and their music.

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of pizza. Sam answered quickly, handing the driver a wad of cash before carrying the five extra large pizzas into the fray.

She'd barely set foot into the room when the teens were upon her, grabbing boxes and arguing loudly over who got how much of which pizza. Only two of the kids stayed out of the melee, and Sam's heart fell to her feet when she realized who they were. Cassie and Dominic, curled into the sofa, whispering and giggling quietly to themselves.

Forget the glass. She'd need the whole bottle.

Escaping back to the relative safety of the kitchen, she silently cursed Daniel and Janet for talking her into letting Cassie have the party in the first place. And then again, for not being able to make it to back her up.

Not that she disagreed with what they'd done to save Cassandra. She was actually fairly impressed with Daniel's display of marksmanship during the whole exchange (not to mention his devotion to their daughter). She'd even saved the surveillance footage to her hard drive just for a pick-me-up on bad days. But fact of the matter was, Hammond could have had both their asses for their shared lapse, and though he'd been lenient giving them two-weeks' brig time, it still meant that she had to go through this latest ordeal entirely on her own.

She glanced at the clock. Seven pm. Four more hours to go.

Oh, God. She was never going to make it.

* * *

Jack reached for his phone, smirking when he saw the SOS signal. " 'C'mon, Teal'c. Cater needs backup," he said, grabbing his coat.

Teal'c frowned. "Is Major Carter not attending the celebration of her daughter's birth, O'Neill?," he asked, confused.

Jack's smirk widened. "Oh yeah. You'll understand when we get there."

Teal'c shot one last longing look at the TV screen before Jack grabbed the remote and shut it off. Star Wars could wait. It'd been forever since he'd been invited to a decent pizza party.

* * *

Sam opened the door, relief flooding her when she saw her teammates standing on the other side.

"Oh, thank God," she muttered by way of greeting.

"Things getting a little too rowdy for you, Carter?," Jack asked, stepping inside.

"Not at all, Sir," she said through clenched teeth, forcing a smile. "Everyone's having a great time."

Teal'c peered curiously into the noisy living room, immediately retreating back toward the door.

"Any pizza left?," Jack asked.

"No," Teal'c replied, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Hmm. All right. Carter, you and Teal'c go find us a deck of cards. I'll order us some more pizza."

Sam's brows knit together, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah!," Jack interrupted. "The kids are doing fine. A little food and some distraction, and you might start to enjoy yourself too."

"I don't..."

"I'll make it an order if I have to," Jack warned lightly. Sam sighed in defeat.

Forty-five minutes later, two more extra-large pizza's showed up at the door. Jack hurried over to pay, quickly carrying the steaming hot food past the mass of teens toward their smaller party at the back of the house.

"Too bad Daniel and the Doc couldn't make it," Jack said, shaking his head. "This party is great!"

Sam snorted. "I'm almost beginning to wonder if they staged the whole thing just to get out of doing this."

"I do not believe that either Daniel Jackson or Doctor Fraiser are capable of such deception," Teal'c observed calmly.

Jack grinned. "You never know, T. Danny-boy has shown an amazing ability to shock and awe of late. Though if you're really worried about the fun he's missing out on, you could always volunteer him to chaperone Cassie's first school dance," he suggested, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"I might just do that," Sam grumbled good-naturedly.

"Would it not be more prudent to have Daniel Jackson chaperone young Cassandra on her outings with her prospective mate?," Teal'c asked.

Sam chocked on her pizza, coughing loudly.

"Easy there, Carter," Jack said, thumping her on the back. "And the word is 'date', Teal'c. As in, 'Wouldn't it be more prudent for Daniel to chaperone her on her dates?' Also, the answer is 'No'. You never send a dad on a date, it's just asking for trouble."

"What dates?," Sam managed hoarsely, glaring at the two of them. They exchanged a quick glance.

"Don't know if you noticed, Carter, but Cassie seems to really like the one young man...," Jack began.

"Dominic."

"Yes. Well, Cassie and _Dominic_ seem to have really hit it off, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's asking to go out with him within, say, the next twenty-four hours."

"But we haven't even talked about dating yet!," Sam protested.

"If you want, Teal'c and I could shadow them with Zats...," he offered.

"You're enjoying this!," she accused.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Sam glared at him.

"Have some pizza," he suggested innocently. "Then let's bring out the cake!"

* * *

Cassie was fairly certain that this was the best birthday she'd ever had.

You know, apart from the whole Goa'uld disease thing, and the bit about her dad and Janet being in the brig for misconduct and all.

But as much as that all sucked...her party had been great! All her friends had said so. And Dominic... Cassie blushed at the very thought of him. They'd spent the whole party together, dancing and talking and playing truth or dare with the rest of the group. He'd asked how she was doing, and seemed genuinely relieved when she told him she was much better.

He'd even kissed her again, the memory of which still made her lips tingle. In a non-lights-exploding sort of way.

He was so sweet, and so gorgeous! She really, really liked him.

She just hoped that her mom and dad wouldn't be too uptight to let her actually go out with him. Because if there was one thing Cassandra was pretty sure of, it was that he _did_ want to go out with her. And she was more than ready to accept, if only her parents would agree.

She bit her bottom lip worriedly. She'd have to wait until her dad and Janet were out of the brig to talk to them. Her mom would never agree on her own. Her dad probably wouldn't, either, but Janet...Janet understood these things. Janet would help them see her point of view.

For now though, she would have to be content to lay awake all night, replaying every amazing moment of her birthday in her mind.

Especially that kiss!

* * *

Somehow, she'd survived. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had been the last to leave, staying long enough to help tidy up a bit before calling it a night. Cassie was already in bed, having said goodnight with a disconcertingly dreamy smile on her face about half an hour ago.

Sam opened a bottle of wine, pouring herself a small glass of the rich red fluid. She took a sip, setting the glass down and staring at it morosely.

Cassie had had a great time. Her friends too. It should be a night to celebrate, managing to keep that many teens happy for an entire evening. But something was missing.

Even with Teal'c and the Colonel there for moral support, Sam had felt oddly alone, a dull little island in a sea of festivity.

She swirled the liquid in her glass, watching the waves it made.

It really hadn't been the same without Janet and Daniel. They'd never missed a celebration before. Not a birthday or holiday, not even once. They'd always been a part of this family, vital to the whole. Cassie had accepted the circumstances, but for Sam...it felt like something huge was missing.

She took another sip, replacing the glass on the counter. It'd been a week since Cassie had fallen ill. A week since General Hammond had been forced by Air Force regulation to punish their actions, even though no one on base blamed them in the least for what they'd done. The two week brig sentence was really as lenient as the General could get, given the infraction. But she missed them like crazy. The number of times she'd picked up the phone to call one of them this week, only to realize a moment too late that they wouldn't be there... Or had gone to see one of them on-duty, extra coffee in hand just to say hi... And Friday dinner without them had just been wrong. No amount of Chinese food and girly movies could make up for missing out on that family time.

At one point she'd even entertained the thought of relieving the SF on duty outside their cells, just so should could be close to them. In the end, she'd thought better of it, but still... It was a little scary, just how entwined their lives had become. Four years ago, they'd barely known each other. Now Sam was struggling to get through two weeks without her best friend and...Daniel. She sighed.

Pathetic.

No, she revised. Not pathetic. Just...unexpected. She'd never needed anyone else to get by before. The realization that she genuinely depended on them, on their company and their insights and their shared connection with her daughter... it left her feeling more alone and vulnerable than she'd felt in a very long time.

Sam downed the rest of the wine in her glass, deciding to call it a night. One more week, and things would be back to normal. One more week, and she'd be able to breathe again without the deep ache of loss she now felt for her two friends.

Maybe they'd be released early, for good behaviour.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty sure this one is long enough to be two chapters, but it doesn't divide well, so, here it is, in all its ungainly glory.**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Three**

Daniel lay on his cot, dreaming. If he closed his eyes long enough and really focused, he could almost believe he was somewhere else... the sun warm on his face as he stepped from his car, the feel of his daughter's arms around his waist hugging him... Sam's absent-minded humming as she moved about the kitchen, masterminding something he was certain would be delicious.

Sometimes the dreams were memories, days spent curled up with a young Cassandra, reading her every fairy tale and fable he could get his hands on, her attention rapt as she devoured the unfamiliar stories he told. Awkward visits with Sam as they got used to their new roles as parents...and then not-so-awkward visits, where he'd be dragged straight into the fray of the Carter household, assigned tasks, bossed around, duped into countless hours of movies he never would have watched on his own, activities he never would have tried without them. Afternoons at the park, or the museum, or the planetarium, trying to teach Cassie a lifetime of information, all the while learning more about each other.

He lost track of the days. Time was meaningless, here. He'd never minded the uniform grey of the base before, but in this room, with its closed door and its single cot and really nothing to do to pass the time...it was a torture, all of its own. Food came and went, but no one ever spoke to him. Occasionally one of the SFs would shoot him a sympathetic smile, but that was it. It wasn't meant to be fun, after all.

Even when he slept, his dreams were vividly real. Running from enemies in the field. Standing at the wrong end of a Goa'uld hand device, Sha're's beautiful face staring back at him. Sam, furiously angry at him for messing things up, all because he'd never been able to find the words to say just how much he cared...

He often woke with his heart hammering in his chest, longing for the freedom to run, to fight, to say all the things he needed to say.

But there was nowhere to go and no one to talk to, so he'd go back to his dreaming, replaying scenes from his life, imagining what could still be...

* * *

Cassie put the finishing touches on her mom's macaroni casserole, grabbing the next recipe card from her pile. Double chocolate brownies.

Since Dad and Janet had been away, her mom had been more distant. Normally, she spoke all the time, sometimes about something she was working on, other times asking question after question about what was going on in Cassie's life. But for the past week or so, she'd been quiet. Oddly, freakishly, disconcertingly quiet.

So Cassie planned to surprise her.

"Pass me the sugar, flour, cocoa and soda," she instructed her co-conspirator. Dominic quickly obliged. She began measuring everything out into a bowl, passing things back to be put away as she finished with them.

"Will I ever be allowed to actually help with something?," Dominic asked, grinning as she mixed the ingredients together.

"You are helping!," Cassie reassured him. "Besides, this is how you learn to cook. Seriously. This is how we trained my dad."

"You taught your dad to cook?," Dominic asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Cassie said with a shrug. "He's even actually pretty good now."

Dominic shook his head, chuckling. "All right, Teacher. What will you need next?"

"Eggs, Vanilla, and butter," Cassie rhymed off, grinning as he passed the requested items.

"Hey, have you asked your parents yet...?," he began, but Cassie cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Not yet. My dad won't be back for another couple of days. Then I'll be able to talk to them," she replied, hoping he didn't mind. He'd already been waiting a week for an answer, and the concert was coming up fast.

"Couldn't you just ask your mom?," he asked softly, looking disappointed.

"I could, but she doesn't really do well with change," Cassie replied slowly. "And we've never really talked about the whole dating thing. I actually think she's hoping I won't notice that it's the normal thing to do as a teenager."

"And having your dad around will help?," he asked doubtfully.

"No," Cassie said, grinning. "But they'll both confide in Janet, and she'll be on my side," she replied confidently. "That's how I ended up with the party," she added, for good measure. "Pass the chocolate chips," she said, pointing to the bag. He did as asked.

"You know," he said suddenly, "I've been told I make a mean Caesar salad. If you have the ingredients, I could whip something up..."

Cassie laughed. "Trying to earn brownie points with Mom?"

"Could it hurt?"

"The lettuce is in the crisper in the fridge," Cassie replied, grinning.

Dominic scoffed. "I'll need more than lettuce for a salad supreme," he retorted.

"You name it, and I'll find it," Cassie replied teasingly, pouring the brownie batter into the pan, and sliding it into the oven beside the casserole.

"Watch the student become the master," Dominic replied, producing the bag of lettuce. Cassie laughed.

If they could pull this off before her mom got home, it was sure to put a smile on her face.

* * *

A warm burst of air greeted Sam as she opened the front door, the smells of cooking tantalizingly heady as she walked through the house.

"Mom!," Cassie said, bounding down the hall from the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo," she said, giving Cassie a quick hug. "It sure smells great in here!"

"Thanks! I had some help," Cassie added tentatively.

"Help?," Sam asked, confused. The two people who would normally help were still...unavailable.

"Hi Mrs. Carter," Dominic replied shyly from the kitchen doorway.

"Major," Sam corrected distractedly. "You had help from a _boy_?," she asked Cassie as calmly as she could manage. She could feel the panic rising.

"Please don't freak out," Cassie begged quietly. "All we did was cook."

Sam clenched down on the panic as best she could. "Will Dominic be staying?," she asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"Uh, I don't think..." Dominic began, just as Cassie asked, "Is he allowed?"

Sam sighed. "If it's all right with his parents and he wants to stay...I think it's time I got to know your new friend."

Cassie grinned, signaling for Dominic to go and make the call. The boy retreated into the kitchen. "Thank you," she said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"For what?," Sam asked warily.

"Giving him a chance. I really like him, Mom."

"I know," Sam replied with a weak smile.

By the time the oven timer went off a few minutes later, Sam felt reasonably confident that as uncomfortable as she currently felt with this teenaged boy in her house, Daniel would have felt much, much worse. The knowledge did wonders for bolstering her sense of adventure.

As Cassie placed the casserole dish in the centre of the table, and Dominic added a salad amid the three place settings, Sam had to admit that the two kids worked well together. And the boy seemed polite, at least.

"This looks amazing," she said, meaning it. Cassie beamed. Dominic flushed, embarrassed.

They each helped themselves, quietly spooning casserole and salad onto their plates. Cassie was the first to break the silence.

"So, Mom. How was work today?"

"Uh, it was fine," Sam replied, caught off guard. "I spent most of the day running computer simulations." She took a bite of casserole. "How was school?," she ventured a moment later.

"Fine," Cassie replied.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?," Sam asked with a small smirk.

"Not even remotely," Cassie sighed, rolling her eyes.

Dominic looked askance from daughter to mother and back again. "What would qualify as 'out of the ordinary?," he asked carefully.

Cassie giggled. "Oh, you know. An asteroid spotted on a collision course with Earth. An alien invasion. That sort of thing," she said teasingly.

"Ri-ight," he replied. "So a math teacher with a hole in the back of his pants..."

"Not even close," Cassie replied, shaking her head.

"How about a B minus in physics?"

"Hmmm, maybe," Cassie said, smiling. His brows knit together.

"What'd you get?," he asked.

"An A plus," she answered with a shrug. "But it's pretty hard to fail the sciences when you have a doctor, an astrophysicist, and an archaeologist hovering over you all the time."

"We're not that bad," Sam defended.

"Uh-huh," Cassie replied.

"We're not!"

Dominic smiled. "Maybe I should come over more often and get some help with my homework, too," he said.

"Ooh, make sure to bring your Spanish work. Dad'll have a field day with that," Cassie said, grinning.

"Hey, and if my grades pick up, maybe we could start a whole study group here!," he replied enthusiastically.

"Or just replace school altogether with the tutorials of Doctors Carter, Jackson and Fraiser," Cassie added, laughing.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure you've learned things at school that we haven't already taught you," Sam said.

"Art?," Cassie replied doubtfully with a shrug.

"I've seen your drawings. I don't think you've really learned anything there," Dominic teased.

"Hey!," Cassie said, reaching across the table to swat at him. "My stick people are way better than yours!"

Sam snorted into her dinner as the kids both cracked up. It was good to have laughter around the table again. There really hadn't been enough of it, lately, she realized with a pang. Not since before P3R-118, when family life had gone from pleasantly quirky to awful, seemingly overnight. Things had been strained for so long, that even once they'd begun rebuilding what they'd had, it hadn't been the same.

Somewhere along the way, they'd lost the joy of being a family.

* * *

The SF opened the door wide, stepping inside. Daniel stayed where he was, images of an early spring shower cascading through his mind.

"Doctor Jackson?," the guard said, taking another step forward. "General Hammond says you're free to go."

Daniel blinked sleepily, not really wanting to leave the cool stream of rain for the uniform grey of reality. Then the SFs words hit.

"I am?," he croaked groggily, turning his head to face the man.

"Yes, Sir," the soldier replied.

Daniel slowly sat up, his muscles stiff from lack of use. He drew his hands across his face, trying to wipe away the numbing boredom of two weeks alone, and all the dreams that had kept him company. He reached for his glasses, pulling them on to see better.

The SF was watching him expectantly. He was sure to be disappointed. Daniel in no way felt like jumping for joy or dancing his way out of there. He felt absolutely bone-weary after his confinement, as if every step he took was through a thick bog. He wanted nothing more than his bed.

Slowly making his way to the door, he could hear voices in the hall.

"Daniel," Sam said, her voice filled with relief as he stepped out of his cell. She walked towards him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I never got to thank you for what you did," she murmured, holding him close.

Surprised, Daniel returned the embrace, squeezing her tight. If he'd trusted his voice in that instant, he may have told her how much he'd missed her, missed their family. But as it was, he stayed silent, savoring the sudden, unexpected contact they now shared.

"I've missed you so much," she breathed in his ear, and all he could do was hold her tighter.

"I've missed you too," Daniel managed, only half-aware of the SF, of Janet and Jack and Teal'c, all watching.

* * *

Janet cleared her throat. "Well, gentlemen, it looks like it might be just you and me this evening," she said, eyes twinkling in amusement as her friends seemingly melted in to one another. Jack eyed his teammates somewhat dubiously, evidently agreeing with the doctor as the others began to walk away, oblivious to the rest of them.

"I take it you could go for some non-military food right about now?," Jack asked, offering his arm.

"You read my mind," Janet smiled, taking it.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I believe I will assist SG-3 with their training," he offered, moving swiftly away from the remaining two as they walked down the hall, casting appraising looks at one another as they went.

* * *

Cassie couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this much a part of a family.

It was as if all the craziness of the last few months had faded with Daniel's return, the tension and anger and discomfort now nothing more than a ghost in the past.

With cartons of Chinese food spread out around them, Sam, Daniel and Cassie curled up on the couch together, a stack of their favourite movies ready to go. Her mom and dad were smiling for the first time in a long time, an easy banter rising between them as they got everything set up and everyone served.

It was nice to see them both looking happier again. Whether they would ever admit it or not, Cassie knew her parents really did care for one another, as a lot more than just friends.

She grinned as Sam snuggled in closer to her dad, reaching for another spring roll, as he wound his arm around her mom, holding her tight.

Nobody really moved all night. Sometime after the fourth movie, Cassie was vaguely aware of someone helping her into bed, and then...nothing.

* * *

"I should probably go," Daniel whispered, coming back into the living room. It was sometime around two in the morning, and they were all wiped.

"Stay," Sam whispered back, pausing in her collection of empty food containers. "I can make up a bed on the couch, or we could...," she trailed off, floundering for words. Daniel quirked an eyebrow.

"Given everything that's happened this year, that's probably not the best idea," he answered regretfully.

She shook her head. "Daniel. Most of what happened wasn't _real_. And what _was_ real was how much it hurt having everything go so wrong." She met his eyes, holding his gaze. "Nothing is ever the same when you aren't around. And I don't just mean for Cassandra."

"I was an ass. You and Jack could have been happy," he said in a rush.

"Daniel, what are you talking about? He's my commanding officer! Nothing could ever happen between us!"

"Sam. Something _did_ happen. And I made a difficult situation worse for you."

"You weren't yourself. None of us were."

"We were and we weren't," he amended. "Things still could have been handled differently."

"Look," she said, taking his hand. "I missed you. I missed you when everything was falling apart, and I missed you the whole time you were in the brig. I am _beyond_ ready to put 118 behind us, once and for all."

Daniel grinned slowly. "Yeah, me too," he breathed.

"So stop apologizing," Sam said, taking a step closer, "and just come to bed."

* * *

Nobody else was up yet when Cassie woke up. Which was really very strange, when she thought of it. It wasn't particularly early in the morning, 10am, and life in the military had trained both her parents to be up and moving long before then.

Curious, she padded sleepily from her room, checking the kitchen and living room for signs that they'd been up and left already. Dad's coat and shoes still hung by the door, along with the usual assortment, but there was no other sign of life on the main floor.

Creeping silently back up the stairs, she paused just outside her mom's bedroom door, holding her breath as she listened. Yes, there was the sound of her mom, muttering equations softly in her sleep. But better still was the soft sound of her dad's snore, intermingling with the equations.

Cassie beamed excitedly, tiptoeing back to her room. Grabbing the phone, she dialed the first number she could think of to share the news.

"Hello?," Janet answered sleepily after the third ring.

"Guess what?," Cassie whispered excitedly into the phone.

"Cass? What is it, sweetie?," Janet asked, coming slightly more awake.

"Mom and dad!," she chuckled gleefully. "I think they're finally together!"

"Who is it?," came a groggy male voice from somewhere in the background. Cassie's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Shh, it's Cassie," she could hear Janet hiss, her hand obviously trying to cover the mouthpiece as she responded to her guest.

Cassie's grin widened even further, and a low laugh escaped. "Janet?," she asked through her delighted mirth, calling attention back to herself. "Is that Colonel O'Neill I hear?"

There was a pause. "Not a word to anyone, Cass," Janet warned.

"My lips are sealed," Cassie giggled, hanging up.

Oh, man! The adults in her life were all so Busted!

* * *

Janet groaned as the teenager hung up, laughing. Beside her, Jack frowned.

"Everything all right?," he asked.

She smiled in spite of herself. The one thing she'd dreaded most in confinement was leaving only to come home to an equally empty house. Having an impromptu dinner out with the Colonel, and then inviting him back for drinks...

Well, it'd certainly been a better homecoming than she was expecting.

"Cassie recognized your voice," she said, answering his question.

"Busted," he winced.

"Yep."

"Does that mean no chance of an encore?," he asked, his voice still gravelly from sleep.

"Was an encore ever really an option?," Janet smirked in return.

He ran the pad of his thumb down the length of her bare arm, sending shivers down her spine. "Well, seeing as I'd planned last night as a _group_ event," he quipped, the rough timbre of his voice doing nearly as much to distract her as his wandering fingers . "I'd say anything is possible at this point."

"You're second-in-command of the entire base," she reminded softly.

"I know."

"And even if you weren't, my position as Chief Medical Officer makes this..."

"Don't say wrong."

"It's against the regs," she reminded softly, wishing it wasn't. Wishing for all the world that she could have this, just this, and never have to feel alone again.

"I could retire."

Janet snorted. "Hammond would never go for it. You're too valuable to the program. Besides," she said, meeting his gaze, "why would you retire for me, when you wouldn't for Sam?"

"Sam was never really mine to have in the first place," he confessed, smiling wanly. "She has more important priorities," he continued, and Janet knew he was thinking of Cassandra, acknowledging that a child should always come first.

"We've only had one date."

"That could change."

Janet chuckled.

"I enjoyed a lot more than just the way last night ended," Jack answered truthfully. "I'd like to find away to give this a chance."

"I can't ask you to retire."

"You're not asking," he pointed out.

"Jack."

"I'm serious."

"I know. But it's insane!"

He smirked. "I've never been much for convention."

Janet bit her lip. "We could just keep things quiet, for a while."

"Sneaking around, Doc? That doesn't seem your style."

Janet snorted. "Shows what you know."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So we're giving this a try?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

Janet smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Another super long chapter, but nice and light and fluffy for a change. :-)**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Four**

"So, I have something I need to talk to you about," Cassie began that Friday night. Janet looked up in interest, her mom in mild concern, and her dad...well, he looked a lot like a deer caught in the headlights. "It's nothing bad," she rushed to reassure, afraid her dad might have a stroke or something if he stayed like that much longer.

"What is it?," Sam asked cautiously.

Cassie cleared her throat. "Well, it's about Dominic." Daniel's fork clattered down onto his plate, and she turned, worried. "Are you all right dad?"

"He's fine," Janet said, motioning for her to continue.

"Well, you see, he asked me out to a concert next weekend..." Her dad was now turning an odd shade of green, but mom and Janet were still waiting for her to continue. "There'll be a whole group of kids from school," she rushed to reassure. "And Dominic's parents already said they'd be able to drive me, too, if it's all right with you guys..."

"Is this a _date_?," Janet asked, her eyes twinkling. Cassie blushed.

"I guess," she mumbled.

"We haven't talked about dating," Sam said.

"I say no," Daniel let out in a rush. "Dating _bad_. School _good_."

"Dominic's parents said he was allowed to date as long as his grades didn't suffer," Cassie replied. "I was sort of hoping you'd feel the same way..."

"That sounds like a fairly reasonable proposition," Janet stressed, clearly for the benefit of the other adults at the table.

"Never on a school night," Sam stressed, "And nothing past eleven o'clock at night."

"You're saying yes?," Cassie asked, wanting to be sure.

Her dad shook his head. "No," he replied. Her mom and Janet both shot him a look.

"Cassie is a very mature and responsible girl," Janet argued.

"And Dominic actually seems like a pretty decent kid," Sam replied.

Daniel stared at Cassie, obviously torn.

"Please, dad?," she begged. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Daniel sighed. "Why can't you just wait until after college?," he pleaded. "Boys are so much _smarter_ after college."

"Dominic's smart!," Cassie defended. "I mean, maybe not _you_ smart, but he is smart!"

Sam smiled, biting her lip. Janet hid a smirk behind a well-timed cough.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?," Daniel pressed. "I mean, dating is a big deal."

Cassie blinked at him. "You've practically moved in with us without a single date," she pointed out. "I really don't think it's the make-or-break-it sort of thing you're making it out to be."

Her dad opened his mouth, then promptly shut it. He tried again. No sound emerged. Janet cleared her throat.

"I propose a compromise," she said. All eyes turned towards her. "Cassie can go to the concert with Dominic, and evaluate from the experience whether or not she feels ready to start dating...and you take Sam out properly before settling into an old married couples' routine."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at her. Sam blushed. Cassie beamed.

"So when's this concert?," Janet asked, glancing to Cassie.

"Next Saturday, at 8 o'clock. Dominic and his parents would be picking me up at seven, to make sure we have time to get in, buys snacks, and find our seats."

"All right, then. Daniel, you have until next Saturday to plan a proper date for Sam. I expect you all to go out and have fun. Doctor's orders."

* * *

Daniel had no idea what he was doing. It'd been _years_ since his last honest-to-goodness date with a woman. And to be perfectly honest with himself, he hadn't exactly been a Casanova back then, either. He was too awkward, too geeky. He never felt comfortable in his own skin, let alone on a date.

He picked yet another shirt from the closet, trying it on and frowning at what he saw in the mirror. This was so not going to work.

He picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello," answered Janet's rather harried voice.

"Hey. Are you busy right now?," he asked, wincing.

"Daniel, I'm up to my eyeballs in hair, clothes and makeup with Sam and Cassandra right now."

"I need help," Daniel pleaded.

"Call Jack," she replied, her voice sounding strangled. A loud thump could be heard from the other end of the line. "Gotta go."

 _Call Jack_?, he wondered, staring at his phone. _Jack of the ripped jeans and questionable t-shirts?_ Daniel sighed. He was really too desperate to argue. He dialed his friend's number.

"Daniel," Jack answered testily, without so much as a hello. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your _date_?"

"I don't know what to wear," Daniel confessed sullenly. As if Jack would have any better idea.

"Are you looking in your closet?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, there's your problem. I'll be over in five." Jack hung up. Daniel's frown deepened. _What was wrong with his closet?_

* * *

Cassie finally settled on a pair of embroidered jeans, with a sparkly red top. Janet helped with her hair and make-up while her mom proceeded to empty both their closets looking for something to wear.

"We don't have any good clothes!," she could hear her mom complain from down the hall. "How is this even possible?"

"Will you _relax_ ," Janet replied, her words somewhat slurred by the mouthful of bobby pins she held.

"He'll be here in an _hour_ , and I have _nothing_ to wear!," Sam complained exasperatedly, suddenly appearing at the door.

Janet rolled her eyes. "His favourite colour is blue. Go with that."

"Ooh, how about that blue dress with the crazy stripes?," Cassie suggested. Her mom scowled.

"It's too modern," Sam huffed. "And Daniel...Daniel is...well, he's...he's a little..."

"Old?," Cassie supplied helpfully.

"Classic?," Janet tried, pulling extra hard on the next tendril of hair.

"Ow!," Cassie complained.

"Classic. Yes. _Classic_ ," Sam replied, nodding.

"Black and white never go out of style," Janet suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't want to feel like I'm at a wedding...or a funeral."

"Do you have anything pink?," Cassie asked.

"Pink?," the other two women said, rounding on her.

"Yeah," Cassie said with a shrug. "You could always borrow my pink halter. Pair it up with a long black skirt...or brown. Brown would be better."

"Why?," Janet asked, curious.

"Dad likes the sand," Cassie replied with another small shrug. "And it goes well with pink."

"Any objections?," Janet asked, looking to Sam.

"I'd have to see it on..."

"Back of my closet, to the right," Cassie directed, her hair momentarily forgotten as Janet and her mom began rifling through the messy interior of her wardrobe. Sam smiled when she saw the pale, satiny top.

"This just might work."

* * *

Jack thrust a black drycleaner's bag at Daniel as soon as the archaeologist opened the door.

"What's this?," he asked warily.

"A suit, Daniel."

"Why?," Daniel asked, blinking owlishly at his friend. Jack sighed, pushing the younger man further inside.

"Trust me, will ya?," Jack asked, shoving him toward his bedroom. "Just try it on. And make it snappy! I have plans."

"What plans?," Daniel asked incredulously from his room, unzipping the bag.

"None of your business. Just hurry up."

Daniel sighed, pulling the suit from its carrier. Grumbling to himself, he stripped out of his latest attempt at fashion, quickly pulling on the items from Jack instead.

"It doesn't look right!," Daniel called out through the door.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud!," Jack exclaimed. "Let me see!"

Daniel stepped out of the room, bristling under Jack's critical stare. "Got a belt?," Jack asked.

"Um, yeah," Daniel said, turning to grab one.

"Tuck in your shirt," Jack ordered, impatiently fidgeting while Daniel complied. "Now try the belt...," Jack spelled out, as if for a small child. Again, Daniel fumbled with the clothes while Jack judged critically from the sidelines. "What happened to the jacket and tie?," Jack asked pointedly.

"I didn't think I needed them."

"Daniel. Take it from a man who spent most of his marriage screwing up... If you want to impress a woman, you wear a damn jacket and tie. Go put them on."

"I always thought you and Sarah were pretty happy together...," Daniel said, returning to his room.

"Because I learned to _grovel_!," Jack shouted impatiently. "Now get in the monkey-suit, Daniel."

Daniel returned a moment later in full gear. He felt ridiculous.

"Do you have any contacts?," Jack asked, grimacing.

"Yes...," Daniel answered cautiously.

"Go put them on," Jack sighed.

Daniel stomped back to his room, grumbling. Setting his glasses aside, he carefully eased his contacts in, remembering as he did precisely why he never wore them anymore.

"Better," Jack replied when he came back out. "Now about your hair."

"What about it?," Daniel demanded, defensive.

"Ever used gel?," Jack pressed.

Daniel sighed, trudging into the bathroom to search his cupboards. There might still be a jar, somewhere... Finding it, he straightened, carefully running a small amount into his short hair. Taking in his reflection, he did have to admit that Jack seemed to know what he was doing... He didn't look a thing like his usual self.

"Jack, are you sure about this? I'm not even really _me_ , anymore," he complained.

"Correction, Daniel. You're still _you_ , you just don't look like a dork anymore."

Coming from anyone else, Daniel would have been hurt. But after all these years, he knew there was no malice behind Jack's words. He was just...being Jack. Keenly observant, and painfully direct.

"All right," Daniel grumbled. "Am I ready?"

"Keys and wallet," Jack said, handing them to Daniel.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jack replied quickly. " _Ever_."

* * *

Cassie threw the door open excitedly, only to frown. "Oh. Hi dad!," she said, bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet. Then she stopped, really seeing the man before her. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Daniel glowered. "It's not funny, Cass. You and Sam commandeered Janet, and I got stuck with the styling advice of one very impatient Jack O'Neill."

Cassie snorted from behind her hand, shaking with silent mirth.

"Is it really that bad?," Daniel asked, inspecting himself.

Cassie shook her head. "S-sorry dad," she mumbled, still trying to contain her laughter. "It's just...you look like one of the boys from my class." She snorted again, laughter bubbling over. "Amy really likes him," she replied, nearly hysterical now.

"Cassandra, is that Dominic?," Janet asked, coming down the hall.

Cassie doubled over, swinging the door open wide. She knew the moment the doctor caught sight of her dad. There was an audible intake of breath.

"Daniel!," Janet said.

"Janet, is it really that bad?," Daniel asked, slightly panicked.

"No," Janet replied cautiously, eyeing Cassandra as if she'd grown an extra head.

"You just look so young!," Cassie gurgled. "Mom's gonna freak!"

Janet bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh. Cassie could see tears welling in her eyes from the effort. Her dad just looked bewildered as he stepped inside.

"Is that Daniel?," Sam called from upstairs.

"Yes!," Cassie shouted back, pushing the door shut and trying to contain the worst of the laughter. She couldn't wait to see her mom's reaction.

Sam froze at the bottom of the stairs, a vision of soft femininity in Cassie's pink halter and an ankle-length brown skirt. The look was in stark contrast to her dad's current attire, which screamed 'modern bad-boy'. Uncle Jack could make a killing as a fashion consultant, specializing in the geek-to-gorgeous transformation. Sam's eyes widened visibly, taking in the full effect of the black-on-black ensemble, the short, spiked hair, the lack of glasses...

Casting a glance back over to her dad, Cassie was happy to note that he looked equally stunned. There was nothing military about Samantha Carter tonight. Nothing even remotely tomboy-esque. Cassie had never seen her mom look quite so beautiful. She'd have to remember to buy all pink for the next few holidays, really fill out her mom's wardrobe. It was definitely her colour!

"Wow," Daniel breathed.

"No kidding," Sam replied, eyes slowly sliding their way up once more.

The doorbell rang. "Oh my god, Dominic!" Cassie said, having nearly forgotten.

"Well, are you going to let him in?," Janet prodded, laughter in her own voice.

Cassie opened the door. "Hey!," she said.

"Hey," Dominic replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!," she said, bouncing past her dad. "Have fun, you two!," she called out over her shoulder, following Dominic down the path.

"That's supposed to be our line!" her mom complained, coming to the door to see them off.

Cassie laughed.

"Home by eleven!," her mom reminded.

"I know!" And then Cassie was climbing in the backseat of the car with Dominic, his mom at the front driving. Her first real date!

* * *

"Go on, you two, before you change your minds and stay home," Janet said laughingly, pushing them out the door. "And don't come back too early!," she shouted after them.

Sam blushed in the twilight.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Daniel murmured, holding the passenger side door open for her.

If anything, Sam's blush deepened. "So do you," she managed, certain her face now matched her top.

Daniel climbed into the driver's side and started the car.

"So, where are we going?," Sam asked.

"Classified," Daniel replied smugly.

They drove out of her mostly residential neighbourhood, following the winding route to one of the higher-traffic areas.

"You know, there aren't that many 'classified' places around here. You'd better not be bringing me to the base commissary dressed like this, Dr. Jackson!," she teased, hoping to draw out some tidbit of the truth.

"Not the base commissary," he agreed, smiling.

"Will there be food at this undisclosed location?," she asked.

"Perhaps."

"Alcohol?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you systematically trying to narrow the field of options?," he asked in reply.

"Maybe."

"It's not going to work."

"How can you be so sure? Five years in town, and I've tried almost every restaurant..."

Daniel smiled. "Trust me."

* * *

The noise around them was deafening as a round of wild, cheering applause thundered throughout the arena. Beside her, Dominic and their friends were cheering along with everyone else, eagerly awaiting the first appearance of the night's main attraction. Cassie joined in, excitement coursing through her. Dominic grinned over at her, making her flush. Then taking her hand, he cheered louder than before, and Cassie very nearly swooned.

Forget the band. This was _perfect_.

* * *

Daniel pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot of one of Colorado Springs' National Parks. Sam glanced quickly at her shoes, biting her lip, and Daniel smirked.

"It's not a far walk," he remarked, coming round to open her door.

Just inside the park entrance, with trailheads zigging and zagging in every direction, were a handful of rustic wooden picnic tables. One of them was already set up with everything they'd need, a clean white cloth draped over it's rough surface, and a meal local legend said would be 'fit for a queen.'

"Daniel? Is that Siler waiting on our table?," Sam asked, eyes dancing.

Daniel shrugged. "He lost a bet."

"Dr. Jackson. Major Carter," Siler greeted, indicating their seats. Sam grinned, sliding carefully onto her side of the bench. Daniel sat opposite.

"This is beautiful," she said.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Siler replied, unfolding her napkin and handing it to her. "On the menu tonight, we have Filet Mignon, grilled to perfection, spiced potato wedges, and steamed vegetables," he said, lifting the protective covers off their plates. Sam gasped.

"How big was that bet you lost?," she asked, looking to Siler. He shrugged sheepishly.

"I'd rather not say, Ma'am." Then, recovering his role, added, "Our wine of the evening is a Merlot." He uncorked the bottle, pouring a bit into each glass with a studied flourish.

"Thank you, Siler. This looks wonderful," Daniel replied sincerely. Siler nodded, taking his cue to become scarce.

"Daniel, seriously. What was the bet?," Sam asked, looking over their table in awe.

"Uh, Siler wagered I wouldn't be able to overwrite Jack's Simpson's collection with Mr. Burns speaking Goa'uld."

"You didn't!," she squeaked.

"Yeah, I did," he admitted sheepishly.

"Has he noticed yet?"

"Yes. But fortunately he decided it was all Siler's fault, so I gave Jack the $150.00 I earned in the bet to buy himself a new collection, and Siler was ordered to do whatever I asked for a month."

"You're kidding!"

Daniel shook his head. "Honestly, I think Jack just pocketed the money, and is at home right now enjoying his 'Burns as Goa'uld' analogy come to life."

"Daniel, that's awful!"

"If it's any consolation, I'm not really counting this as part of the bet. I owe Siler big for this."

Sam chuckled. "Translating repair manuals when all he can find are the Chinese instructions?"

"Something like that," Daniel replied with a grin. "Either that or I'll let him talk me into babysitting Lydia," he added with a modest shrug.

"Lydia?"

"His seven-year old daughter. Apparently she has a thing for ancient Egypt. He's been hinting at having me over to answer all her questions for a while now."

Sam laughed. "Sounds right up your alley," she teased.

Daniel flushed under the candle-light. "Probably," he answered softly. "Sometimes I really miss those days of sitting with Cassie, telling her stories out of our mythology. She used to love it so much."

Sam's face softened, a look of wistfulness crossing her features. "I know what you mean," she said quietly, touching his hand. "She's changing so fast. Some days it's hard to even recognize her as the same little girl we brought home four years ago."

Daniel gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm just glad you let me be part of her life. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Even the snarky teenage moments?"

He chuckled. "Even those."

Sam played with his fingers, sending shivers up his spine. "I'm glad you're a part of this too," she said softly after a moment, meeting his eyes. They really didn't need words after that.

* * *

Cassie's favourite ballad began, and she found herself singing along, swaying in time to the music. Most of the other girls in the arena were doing the same, very nearly drowning out the band themselves. Cassie didn't care. The song was beautiful, no matter who was singing it.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She almost didn't hear the question, so involved was she in the music. And then the meaning of the words sank in. Her eyes widened in surprise. Turning to Dominic, she found him nervously waiting for her answer. She smiled.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand once more. Relief flooded his features as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close for the rest of the song.

Cassie promptly forgot all the rest of the words, but she couldn't remember ever being happier.

* * *

Sam could not remember ever feeling so good on a date. Usually guarded, or bored silly, or both, she'd never been at ease with a man the way she was with Daniel. Everything just felt so natural with him.

After an amazing dinner, they left Siler to pack things up, deciding they'd take a leisurely stroll through the park's moonlit gardens.

The air was cooling, the warmth of the day dissipating as night rolled in, and Daniel, anticipating a need she hadn't quite registered yet, gently placed his jacket over her bare shoulders. They walked hand in hand, gazing alternately at the gardens, the stars, and each other.

They didn't speak; there was nothing they needed to say. But when they reached the exit leading back to the parking lot, Daniel paused.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

His eyes searched hers, and he shook his head. "Never mind," he said, dropping his gaze.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

Sam took a step closer, leaning in for a chaste kiss. Daniel smiled, gently pulling her forward, drawing her into a more dizzying embrace. Sam was sure she had never felt anything as perfectly wonderful as Daniel's lips against her own. When they broke apart, they were both grinning.

"Come on," Daniel said, pulling her towards the car.

"Where are we going?," she laughed, following.

"Uh, my place or yours?," Daniel tried, somewhat nervously.

"Our place," Sam corrected.

"What?," Daniel blinked.

Sam smiled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you to stay. And there's really no time limit on the offer."

Daniel pulled her closer, kissing her again. "So what you're saying is that I should give notice for my old bachelor pad?," he murmured. Sam grinned.

"Tomorrow," she replied mischievously, kissing him again. "Tonight we'll give it a proper farewell."

"Oh, I like the way you think," Daniel breathed, chuckling as they locked lips once more.

* * *

Dominic's mom picked them up again right after the concert, as promised. Cassie was almost sorry to see her already waiting, to miss out on those extra few minutes she could have had with her boyfriend.

She grinned at the word. _Boyfriend_. It sounded _perfect_.

As the car pulled to a stop outside her home, Dominic scooted out of the backseat, holding the door open for her to do the same. He walked her all the way to the door, chuckling as she fumbled distractedly for her keys. He smelled so good...

"Cassie?"

"Yeah?," she turned, facing him. Waiting.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too," she said, smiling.

He leaned forward awkwardly, touching his lips ever so lightly against her own. Mercifully, there were no overhead fireworks this time. Cassie kissed back, eyes fluttering shut to savour the warmth and feel and smell of him. He pulled away far too soon, looking embarrassed.

"Mom's waiting," he said with an awkward shrug, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. Cassie nodded, a little embarrassed to have just kissed a boy in front of his mom...

"I'll see you at school," he promised, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll see you at school," she replied, her grin so wide it hurt.

He sauntered down the steps as she opened the door, casting multiple glances back her way as he headed back to the car. She stepped inside, her eyes never quite leaving him until the car was well out of sight.

"So, how was your big night?," Janet asked, greeting her from the living room.

"Perfect," she sighed from the hallway, hanging her coat. "Are mom and dad still out?"

"Yep," Janet replied, grinning. Cassie raised her eyebrows, catching sight of the petite doctor for the first time. There, sprawled across the couch with his head on her lap, was one Colonel Jack O'Neill. Sound asleep.

"And how was _your_ evening?," Cassie asked, smirking.

"Just fine," Janet replied, still grinning.

"You know you're going to have to move him before Mom and Dad get home," she pointed out. "They still haven't guessed, and this might freak them out a little."

Janet rolled her eyes. "Get ready for bed," she said good humouredly. "Let me worry about _him_."

"Mmph," Jack mumbled. "Mm 'wake."

"'Night Janet. 'Night _Uncle_ Jack," Cassie laughed, sauntering happily off to bed.

 _Yep, definitely perfect_ , she thought, smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: More angst. I don't know why it is that my Daniel stories always end up so _heavy_. Anyway, here goes...**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **[Set during Meridian]**

Daniel's heart thudded in his chest, his pulse very nearly drowning out the alien alarms echoing in his ears.

"This device could explode!"

"We have to remove the core!"

There was enough of the new element in the lab to take out the city, if not the entire continent, providing that Sam's estimates were right.

 _Sam._ The thought very nearly crippled him, as he stared in horrified awe at the spectacle in the lab below. His heart ached as if squeezed by a vice, pumping blood through veins and arteries now too narrow to receive it.

The scientists were down. No one else was moving. Without another thought, Daniel ran for the door, grabbing the handle to yank it open. It was locked. Adrenaline surging, he ripped his gun from its holster, riddling the lab window with bullets to weaken the glass. He was only vaguely aware of Jonas saying something, alarm in his voice. It didn't matter. Someone had to remove that core.

Daniel dove through the broken glass, landing hard. Picking himself back up, he rushed to the device, grabbing for the core. He snatched his fingers back an instant later, already blistering from the touch. Mustering his resolve, Daniel pulled down his sleeves, yanking the overheated Naquadria core from the device.

The device went suddenly dormant, the impending crisis averted. Then reality began to sink in. The radiation. Daniel had just unwittingly exposed himself to massive amounts of radiation trying to prevent the explosion. _Shit_.

Aside from the fact that he'd probably just caused an interplanetary dispute by stopping the experiment, he may also have just killed himself.

Sam was going to be upset _But at least she's safe_ , Daniel thought, breathing a small sigh of relief.

Footsteps thundered toward him as dozens of guards sprinted toward the source of the alarms, weapons all trained on him. Daniel obligingly raised his hands, surrendering. With any luck, the rest of his team was already on the way. They'd get him home, somehow.

* * *

Sam couldn't take it anymore. The accusations. The assignations of blame. It was all meaningless.

"Look," she shouted above the ruckus, Colonel O'Neill, Jonas Quinn, the High Minister, and a dozen different guards all snapping their attention toward her. "While you all stand here arguing about who's fault this is, these men are _dying_ ," she growled, gesturing toward the unconscious scientists and Daniel, who looked as if the bomb had gone off after all. She'd never seen him so shaken before.

" _Major_ ," the Colonel warned.

"With all due respect Sir, we don't have time for this. We need to get Daniel to the infirmary _now_."

"He will be taken into custody until this matter can be resolved," the High Minister countered.

"His skin is radioactive. Anyone who touches him is going to get radiation poisoning, same as him. Try to take him into custody, and you're going to lose good men," she warned. "Let us take him home. We have isolation rooms for situations like this."

"Unacceptable," the High Minister replied.

"Minister, there is a very good chance that he will _die,_ even with our best treatments," Sam snapped. "I suggest we tend to our wounded, and sort out the blame later on."

The High Minister glowered at her. "Daniel Jackson is to report back to Kelowna as soon as he is recovered," he growled.

"If he lives, I'll escort him myself," Sam growled back, eyes never leaving the High Minister's face.

"Go," Valis snapped, scowling.

"Move out!," O'Neill ordered, falling in behind Sam as she stormed toward the gate.

* * *

Daniel had known he was in trouble, but hearing it from Sam, in such unwavering tones... it made him feel sick to his stomach.

And now, safe in the SGC, with her telling Janet precisely how much radiation she could presume he'd been exposed to, based on her own understanding of the device, he didn't feel so very safe after all.

Janet looked positively stricken as her aides escorted him to the scrubbing station, something which just didn't happen unless someone was in imminent danger...

"It's a lethal dose, Sir," he heard Sam explain.

Of course it was. So much for their peaceful trading mission. So much for...everything.

* * *

Sam was holed up in her lab, hiding. Daniel was dying. Daniel was dying and she didn't want to face him. She knew what was happening to him. She knew how precious little time he had left. But she also knew Daniel. Knew that somehow, he'd be the one comforting her, instead of the other way around. Knew that he'd make every moment right up to his last count for _something_ , even if she'd give anything to do away with Crusading Daniel, and just have plain, wonderful, _Daniel_.

Hot tears rolled down her face, followed by deep, heart-rending sobs.

Five months. They'd had five months together, and now...

 _Damn it,_ Daniel! Why _now_? Why? Why just when things were so good, just when she'd begun to believe in having her cake and eating it too...?

"Got anything?," the Colonel asked, coming up short when he saw her face. "Uh..."

Sam grabbed a tissue, dabbing at her eyes and nose. "Sorry, Sir," she mumbled, desperately trying to pull herself together.

"Hey, no need to apologize," he replied hastily. "Last time I checked, you're allowed to grieve when someone you care for is dying." He flinched at the last word, his own pain momentarily flashing through his eyes.

"I can't save him, Sir," Sam croaked, lips trembling with the effort of suppressed tears.

"I know," he whispered, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I can't...I can't watch him die," she confessed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sam. I can't order you...but I think you should be there. You're the closest family he has."

Sam sobbed even harder. "God, how am I going to explain this to Cassie?," she asked, her voice breaking.

"Hey. C'mere," he said, standing to pull her into a hug. "You're not alone in this, Sam. Do you hear? Teal'c and I will have your back. Doc Fraiser too. You are _not_ alone."

Sam nodded, tears staining the Colonel's black shirt.

"'C'mon," he whispered, nudging her. "Let's go call 'dad'. Then we'll check in on Daniel, together."

* * *

It was getting harder to speak, harder to breathe, and there really wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt right now, but still, Sam hasn't come by. He really wished she would. There were so many things left unsaid between them...like how he really felt. Did she know he'd done it for her, to save her, not really thinking of anyone else? Would she guess?

God, even thinking hurt. Every part of him liquefying, from the inside out...

 _Don't let me die without telling her._

* * *

The Tok'ra would send her dad as soon as they could, though they hadn't been able to say when that would be.

Daniel was asleep by the time they made it to the infirmary. She desperately hoped it wouldn't be for the last time. Making their way to the observation room, Sam and the Colonel settled in to wait alongside Janet.

"He looks awful," Sam breathed, tears prickling her eyes once more.

"It's gonna get a lot worse, and it's gonna happen fast," Janet warned softly.

"We've contacted all our off-world allies," Sam said, trying to feel the hope she meant to convey. "I just wish there was more we could do."

"Sedatives and painkillers, that's all we really _can_ do." Janet shook her head. "You know, I would never normally say this, it goes against everything I've been trained to do, but the truth is, he'd be a lot better off if I..." She trailed off, the thought too awful to finish.

Not that the alternative was any better. If help didn't arrive soon, they were going to lose Daniel, and it was going to be an ugly, agonizing death.

"Carter. What about that doodad from Cimmeria?," the Colonel asked, hope almost shimmering through.

"The Goa'uld healing device?," she asked.

"Yeah."

Sam shook her head. "Sir, I'd have no idea what I was doing with one of those. I could make things a lot worse."

"A lot worse than being vaporized from the inside?," he asked pointedly.

"The Colonel may have a point. Even if you could just buy him some time...," Janet trailed, "or ease the pain..."

Sam nodded. It was better than nothing. Better than sitting here, waiting for the end to come. She stood, ready to fetch the device. _Now or never_ , she thought, heading to the storage locker, taping into the carefully stored memories of Jolinar as she walked.

 _Please work..._

* * *

Daniel wanted to smile, but couldn't force his lips to move. _Sam_. She was warning him. Telling him the inherent dangers of using a device none of them really understood. She could have been reciting Humpty Dumpty for all he cared. He was just glad she'd come.

He nodded his consent, the nearly imperceptible movement sending cascades of pain through his neck and down his spine, radiating to all corners of his body. Hell, she could use a Goa'uld ribbon device on him right now, and it would probably hurt less.

She closed her eyes, concentrating, as she held the device over his body. He could feel the tentative nudge of power, and then, nothing but blinding hot pain. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was her ashen, stricken face.

' _Not your fault_ ,' he wanted to shout, but instead, the world went dark.

* * *

" _Your fate is in your hands."_

The words echoed around and around his mind as he came to, momentarily glad to find he was still alive, until the pain kicked in.

Jack was watching him. Waiting.

"Where's Sam?," Daniel croaked, forcing the words past the searing pain in his throat and lungs.

"She's with Janet," Jack replied, sympathetic.

"Wasn't her fault," Daniel managed.

"That's what we've been trying to tell her," Jack replied, a wry smile touching his lips.

"I want to see her," he said. "While I can still talk."

Jack winced. "Jacob's gonna try to make it here, fix you up" he mumbled.

Daniel tried to smile encouragingly, but failed.

"Look, I'm really terrible at this," Jack confessed, looking him in the eye. "But truth is, despite your pain-in-the-ass tendencies, I may have grown to admire you these past five years."

"Touching," Daniel croaked.

"You're my conscience, Daniel. And one of my best friends. I don't want to lose you."

That time, Daniel actually was touched. "Sorry, Jack," he said. "No last minute save this time."

"Hey, don't say that! We've been in..."

"Not worse, Jack," Daniel interrupted. "Never worse."

"There's still a chance..."

"Maybe."

Jack looked down, his hands absently fiddling with the buttons of his BDU shirt. "I'll get Sam," he promised after a moment, finally meeting Daniel's gaze once more.

"Thank you."

Jack nodded, then left, leaving Daniel alone to ponder the echo still ringing through his mind.

* * *

"He's asking for you," the Colonel said, lightly resting a reassuring hand on her arm. "You should go in."

Sam sniffled, Janet's arm still draped across her shoulders, holding her tight as if to keep her from falling apart. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"I made it worse," she sobbed, nearly rocking with guilt.

"He doesn't blame you," the Colonel replied. "None of us do. And right now he _needs_ you."

Sam shook her head. "What am I supposed to say? I don't know what I'm supposed to say," she choked through her sobs.

"Say anything at all. Just be there for him," Janet pressed, giving her an extra squeeze. "We'll be right here if you need anything."

* * *

Daniel was unconscious by the time she reached the infirmary. It was already too late. He'd slipped into a coma.

Sobbing, she sat there for what felt like an eternity, staring blearily at the man who was her friend, her teammate, her lover... her whole damn world, until suddenly, she knew what she had to say.

"Daniel. I don't know if you can hear me," she said, her voice wavering with emotion, "but I want you to know..." Her voice broke, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel," she said, lips trembling. "But you have an effect on people, Daniel. The way you see things...You've helped the rest of us see what really matters. You've helped _me_ see what really matters. I'm _so_ sorry we wasted so much time, Daniel. Because the truth is...I love you."

* * *

It was the first time either one of them had found the courage to utter those three words. _"I love you."_ Sam's confession filled the odd, dream-like void. He couldn't respond.

" _She_ deems you worthy," Oma pointed out, bringing him reluctantly back to their conversation.

"I've failed as often as I've succeeded," he replied, shaking his head.

"Is that not the nature of mortal life?," Oma replied.

She pulled an image from his memory. Sha're. "You freed the people of Abydos from a great evil," she said.

"But not Sha're," he retorted.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"You say that, and praise me for my deeds on Abydos, on Kelowna...yet in every instance, it was the needs of the few which motivated me. Sha're, Skaa'ra , Kasuf...I helped kill Ra to free _them_. And on Kelowna..."

"You chose the love of a woman over your own life," she replied knowingly. "Does our inspiration for great deeds matter more than the deed itself?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Listen to the words of your friends," she urged. "Your heart is your strength, Daniel Jackson. It is why I have come."

* * *

"Major Carter," General Hammond greeted, watching her pace the hall.

"Sir." The nervous motion stopped as she stood at attention.

"At ease, Major," he said, his own shoulders slumping just a little. "There's no easy way to put this," he began, "but I think it might be in the best interests of Cassandra if she were allowed to say goodbye to her father."

Sam looked back toward the infirmary door, pain evident in her face.

"You won't have to leave, Major," General Hammond reassured softly. "I'll pick her up myself, if it will set your mind at ease."

Not trusting her voice, Sam nodded, dreading what was to come.

* * *

Cassie was used to military personnel picking her up at school, or greeting her at the house, usually with some vague explanation as to why her mom, or dad, or Janet couldn't make it. But never, _never_ had General George Hammond met her outside the door to her last class of the day. Her heart sank in an instant.

"Who?," she choked, falling into step beside the General.

He didn't respond at first, guiding her through the crowds of teenagers filling the halls, and through the large double doors of the school. He led her to his car, opening the passenger door, but his face wasn't without emotion. Whatever was going on was affecting him too, and that, more than anything else, scared her.

"Who is it?," she whispered again, buckled into the car.

"Your father," he replied heavily, pulling away from the curb, from the school, from any reality Cassie wanted to know.

She didn't say another word for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Sam handed her dad the healing device, stepping back to hold Cassandra. She hadn't said a word, hadn't made so much as a peep since arriving on base. Her eyes stared hollowly at the scene before her, withdrawn, distant. If they lost Daniel, she didn't know if Cassie would ever be the same.

"His condition is grave," Selmak assessed. "I do not know if I can save him. And even if I can, I do not believe I can restore his full, healthy state."

"Do what you can," Sam replied, praying.

Her dad raised the device above Daniel, concentrating with all his might.

 _Please, Daniel. Don't let it be too late..._

* * *

"They're trying to save me," Daniel said, startled. "They're healing me, I can feel it."

"Then your journey will continue as before."

Daniel's heart felt as if it would break in two. Here was a once in a lifetime opportunity, to walk amongst the ascended Ancients, to learn what they knew...so much knowledge, so much wisdom, but all at the expense of having to leave Sam and Cassie behind. Could he turn from this without regrets? Could he turn from them?

"What if I'm ready for a new journey?," he asked cautiously, guilt stabbing at his heart even as the words emerged.

"Walking the Great Path brings great responsibility. You cannot fear it nor hesitate in your resolve."

"I understand," he replied. _Oh God, I'm sorry Sam..._ "I'm ready to go with you."

"Then stop them."

Daniel concentrated, pushing beyond himself, searching... Touching Jack's shoulder, he pulled the older man into his own conscious mind, linking them so that his friend could hear.

"Daniel?"

"Tell Jacob to stop."

"Why?," Jack demanded.

"There's something else for me. I'm ready to move on."

Jack cast a furtive glance toward Oma, still hovering on the periphery of Daniel's awareness.

"And this something is worth giving up your _daughter_ , your life with Sam?," he asked pointedly, glaring from Daniel to Oma and back again.

"It's not that simple," Daniel replied. "I love them. I love them both so much...but I think I can do more good this way."

"I think I know a few people who might disagree."

"Please, Jack."

"You've been given a second chance. Not all of us have been so lucky."

"I know. God, trust me, I know. Jack, I don't ask this lightly... It's just something I feel I need to do."

"You're sure?," Jack asked, eyeing Oma skeptically.

"I'm sure," he said.

Jack reached out, beyond their sphere of communication, giving the order. "Jacob, stop."

"What? _No_!," Sam yelled.

"Sam, it's what he wants," Jack tried, pointedly ignoring her insubordination.

"Like hell it is!," she replied venomously.

"Uh, someone want to tell me what to do here?," Jacob asked, bewildered.

"Let him go," Jack replied, resigned.

"Colonel...," Janet warned.

"I know. I don't like it either," he said. "But it's what Daniel wants."

Sam lunged, but Teal'c was faster. "Do not let your emotions blind you, Major Carter," he intoned softly. "It is a warrior's right to die as he sees fit."

Sam slackened in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as he held her, and Jacob lowered the device.

"Thank you," Daniel said, drawing Jack's attention.

"This had better be worth it," Jack warned, "or so help me...," he trailed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jack."

"Likewise."

"Take care of them for me?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, as if to see Sam still held tight in Teal'c's embrace. "Somehow I don't think I'm gonna be in her person of the month club anytime soon," he replied.

Daniel smiled. "Bye, Jack."

"What. No 'See you around?'"

"I don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Daniel let the words hang in the air, contemplating Oma's dream 'gate. Then, taking a deep breath, he stepped through.

* * *

Sam was crying so hard she almost missed the blindingly bright light that filled the infirmary. If Teal'c hadn't loosened his grasp, she may never have looked up. But there, where moments before Daniel's body had lain, was the bright glowing form of an ascended being.

 _Daniel._

Her heart ached so badly she doubled over in pain, silent tears streaming down her face as the man she loved dissolved into the concrete walls of the base.

Gone. Just like that.

Teal'c had to carry her to her quarters.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Um, maybe have a tissue handy, just in case...**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Six**

Sam's dad was the one who brought them home the next day, Janet insisting they get off base to rest, and grieve, properly. Cassie still hadn't said a word, as deeply withdrawn as she'd been the day they'd found her on Hanka.

"Hey, kiddo," her dad greeted her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey," Sam mumbled, absently staring around the room. It was one of the few rooms in the house that didn't have some reminder of Daniel...No scattered books, no notes, no obscure artifacts. Not even his scent. In here, it was almost as if he'd never existed, had never come into their lives at all... "Is Cassie up yet?," she asked hoarsely, her throat raw from crying.

"No," her father said, shaking his head. "But let her rest."

Sam nodded, taking an empty seat. She let her head sink into her hands, concentrating on just remembering to breathe.

"Do you want to talk about it?," her father offered softly.

Sam shook her head, tears prickling her eyes. Jacob moved closer, rubbing soothing circles across her back.

"You know, after your mom died...I thought I'd never stop hurting. Waking up was a fist to the gut every day, the house and everything in it a constant reminder."

Sam sniffled, silent tears coursing down her face.

"It took a long time, but eventually I started to remember more of the good times, and I was just grateful for the time we did have together."

"He chose this over me," Sam said, voice trembling. "He chose this over Cassie."

"It's okay to be angry, Sam. It's okay to love someone, and want to hate them too. That's part of the process."

"Did you hate Mom?"

"For a while," he confessed, nodding. "As much as I blamed myself for running late, I couldn't help but blame her, too, for getting into that cab." He shook his head, as if to shake away the reminder. "Point is, you'll get through this. Both of you will. You just need to give it time."

"I still don't know what he was _thinking_ , getting involved with that device," she said.

"From what George told me, he saved millions of lives."

"At the expense of his own," she added bitterly.

"He saved _you_ ," Jacob returned softly. "And for that, he has my gratitude."

Sam let the tears fall, her father's words sinking in. If it hadn't been for Daniel, Cassie would have lost _both_ her parents that day.

"He was a good man," Jacob said quietly. "Try not to hate him for too long."

* * *

She had no tears. None for Hanka, and none now. She was numb, emotionless. Nothing more than a hollow shell. From the kitchen, she could hear her mom and grandpa talking, the sound of Sam's soft sobs drifting up the stairs. She knew she should join them, should put on a brave face and soldier on, but she couldn't quite bring herself to move.

She remembered the glowing white being who rose from her dad's bandages, never so much as glancing back as he soared up and out of the base. Part of her wished she could believe that he'd stayed, stayed on Earth, to watch over them, to watch over her. Part of her wished it could be true.

" _Sam, it's what he wants."_ She wished she could believe he was there with her, always there for her, but the Colonel's words still echoed through her mind. _"Sam, it's what he wants."_ Selmak could have saved him. He chose not to come back.

She wondered if her mom would do the same, given the chance.

* * *

She knew there were letters. Soldiers always keep a stack of letters on hand, for situations like this. For the day when coming home just never quite happened. Daniel had never been much for the soldiering life, but he'd kept a stack of letters, just the same. There was one for Sha're, who would never be able to read it. One for Skaa'ra and Kasuf. There were letters for Jack, Teal'c, Janet, and General Hammond, and one for herself. She fingered the envelop gently, afraid if she held it too long, it too, would disappear. And there, at the bottom of the pile, lay the thick brown package she'd been looking for. His last words for Cassandra.

Lifting it gingerly from the desk drawer, she traced the familiar scrawl of their daughter's name. She had no idea if Cass was ready for this or not, but it was worth a try. Three days without food, little more than a half-hearted sip of water, and not a sound between them... She had to do something.

Carrying her precious cargo before her, almost as a shield against more hurt, she tapped lightly on Cassandra's door. No answer, as expected. Sam pushed the door open softly, curling up on the bed beside her daughter.

"I love you," she said, not knowing what else could be said, planting a soft kiss in her child's hair. Tears rolled quietly down her face, her heart breaking at the silence stretching between them. She set the package on the table, just holding Cassie tight. "I love you so much," she whispered. Cassie closed her eyes, and Sam sobbed.

"I love you too, Mom," Cassie whispered hoarsely some time later, a hand tentatively reaching out to hold Sam's arm.

The words vaguely registered through Sam's sleepy haze, and she tightened her hold on her daughter, not letting go for the rest of the night.

* * *

Daniel stood at the foot of the bed, watching as they slept. Sam's tears had long since evaporated, Cassie's tense, empty features softened in the moonlight.

"You cannot interfere in the lives of mortals," Oma warned him, appearing at his side.

"I know," he said softly, his gaze never leaving their sleeping faces.

"Then why come?," she asked, her tone not unkind.

"They are my heart," Daniel answered simply. "Without them, I'm nothing."

"Be that as it may, your journey lies not with them, but with _us_ ," Oma reminded.

Daniel didn't move, didn't say a word. Yes, his journey was with the Ancients, now. It was what he'd chosen. But a part of him, perhaps a bigger part than he'd originally thought, wanted nothing more than to curl up with them, with his family.

"I love them."

"As it should be," Oma smiled. "Come," she said, one incorporeal foot already through the wall. "There is much to be done."

Daniel sighed, forcing himself to commit every line, every curve, to memory. It may be all he could have for a very long while.

* * *

Cassie tentatively nibbled the toast her Mom had brought in, and took a sip of water. The package was staring at her, waiting. It was something they all did, her Mom had explained. Everyone on active duty. Cassie wasn't sure she wanted to open it. It seemed like the coward's way out, saying goodbye in a letter. Saying goodbye at all. As if they all expected to die, every time they stepped through the Stargate.

She tore open the package, suddenly angry. What could her dad have possibly hoped to say, that would make any of this better?

 _Dear Cassandra,_

 _As I write this, I am just so unbelievably grateful that you're here with us, alive, healthy, well... You gave us the scare of our lives with that retrovirus, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I don't want to imagine a life without you._

 _The sad truth is, if you're reading this, it's because you're now faced with a life without me. Words could never express how much I'll regret missing out on any part of your life. I'd only ever dreamed of having a family of my own before you. And you... I don't know what made you chose me, what I did to earn that privilege, but Cassandra, you are more my family than anyone else has ever been. More than blood ties or paperwork, you are the daughter of my heart. I didn't know what I was missing until I had you._

 _I know right now you are probably angry, and hurt, and want nothing to do with me for adding yet another loss to your life, but I do hope someday you forgive me. I would never leave you for anything less than death, and I hope...I hope my last act was a crippling blow to anyone who might ever try to hurt you. If I could give you one thing, I would want it to be peace of mind. No more Goa'uld. No more senseless death. A life of happiness, peace, love, and fulfillment. The life you should have had, right from the beginning._

 _I am so sorry for any pain I've caused you, when all you've brought me is joy. These have been the happiest four years of my life, because of you. I've had a reason to live, because of you. I've had a home to come back to, because of you. I love you so much, Cass. So very, very much._

 _I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now, but I'm leaving you everything. Everything that was ever mine. You don't have to keep it all, but I wanted you to have the chance to pick what you wanted. When my parents died...everything was sold to support me. The only thing I managed to save was what I've included here. It belonged to my mother. I've never been much of a fan, but it was her favourite. Please keep it safe, and remember me._

 _All my love,_

 _Dad_

By the time Cassie had finished reading, her face was slick with tears. Setting the letter aside, she peeked into the package, removing a thin, leather-bound book. She didn't recognize the author or the title. She opened it up. Inside was an inscription, the delicate scrawl not so very different from that of the owner's son. _To the most beautiful woman in the world. All my love._ Daniel's dad must have bought it for his mom. She traced the letters carefully, wondering if Daniel had left Sam with anything like this. Some shared memory, some small shard of happiness.

And then she started reading, because somehow, with her dad's letter tucked beside her, and his mother's book in hand, she felt a whole lot more connected than she had since she'd watched him die.

* * *

Sam opened the thin envelop with trembling fingers, not certain what she hoped to find.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _I don't know why we always wait to tell people how we really feel. God knows if you're reading this, it's too late to make any difference. But the truth is, I love you. Not just as a teammate or a friend, not even because of our shared lives with Cassandra. I love_ _you_ _, Sam. You are one of the smartest, bravest, kindest people I've ever met, and if I have one regret, it's that I've never let you see what you mean to me. For that, I'm sorry._

 _Take care of yourself, Sam. And tell Cassie every day how much you love her... Life is too short for anything less._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Daniel._

It was dated two days before the Za'tarc testing.

He'd loved her even then.

Hands shaking, she folded the letter carefully, tucking it gently in her bedside drawer.

 _Why had he never told her?_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Moving on..**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Sam stood on the front step, keys poised to unlock the door, taking in the crisp, clear night sky. On nights like this, she could almost believe in shimmering, incandescent beings glimmering out there among the stars. She took a deep breath, savouring the frosty winter air, irrationally hoping to see one such being in particular.

"Took you long enough," Janet chided, yanking the door open and pulling Sam inside. "When you said you'd be a few more minutes, I wasn't expecting to have to wait over two _hours_!"

"Sorry," Sam apologized, managing to look at least somewhat contrite. "I really needed to finish that report."

"Well, you're just in time," Colonel O'Neill announced, sauntering into the hall.

"I am?," Sam asked carefully, hanging her jacket.

"Yep. Cassie was just about to regale us with some _fascinating_ information about the Babylonians."

Sam chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want to miss that, would I?"

"You absolutely would not," he said, ushering her into her own living room. "As a matter of fact, why don't you take my place, here, and I'll go see about helping with dinner?," he suggested, guiding her over to the seat next to Cassandra on the couch. Dominic was on the other side, sporting a passable imitation of interest in the subject. Cassie frowned.

"Uncle Jack really doesn't like this stuff, does he?," she asked, gesturing to the book on the table as said 'uncle' beat a hasty retreat. Sam grinned.

"He just doesn't like to be reminded that everyone else is smarter than him," she said, just loud enough for the Colonel to hear.

Cassie gave her a look. "You know that's just an act, right?"

"I know," Sam laughed. "But if that's what he wants people to believe, who are we to argue?"

Friday night dinners had traditionally been quiet affairs, a way for Sam, Daniel and Janet to all keep up to date with each other and the events in Cassandra's life. Now, however, with Daniel gone and time marching on, they'd become more of a weekly celebration of friendship, instead. Dominic joined them more often than not, and it hadn't taken long for Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to begin making occasional appearances as well. In some ways, Sam supposed, it was their way of keeping the team alive. With Daniel gone, and Hammond finally approving Sam's transfer to the labs, Fridays were really the only time she had to spend with the guys.

SG-1, now consisting of Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Jonas, and Lieutenant Hailey, was still off-world more often than not. And with Sam now working almost normal hours, their paths seldom crossed.

She still had a soft spot for her former teammates, however, and in recent months, watching Cassie and Janet interact with her former CO, she had the inkling of a suspicion that she wasn't the only one.

"Mom, you don't think dad's books are boring, do you?," Cassie asked, frowning at the tome.

"I think the more important thing is that _you_ don't think they're boring," Sam answered. For whatever reason, Cassandra had made it her personal mission to read every book Daniel had owned. Sam wasn't entirely convinced that even Daniel himself had read them all cover to cover, but their daughter was determined. More importantly, she seemed to genuinely enjoy what she was reading.

Cassie shrugged. "I've found a lot of the stories he used to tell, when I was younger."

"I liked the one with the Minotaur," Dominic offered encouragingly.

"See? Not boring," Sam proclaimed happily. "Just ignore the Colonel. He thinks my work is boring too."

"No, Major, I think your work is _incomprehensible_ ," Jack retorted, coming back into the room. "There's a difference."

Janet swatted his arm. "Dinner's ready when you are," she said, dragging Jack away. The rest stood up to follow, chatting amicably as they did.

* * *

Cassie had never fully appreciated how _under_ -appreciated her dad's work had been. His books were _fascinating_. She'd always loved his stories, but she'd never realized how much more there was, all lined neatly along his shelves. It was as if she could watch the civilizations rise and fall, see how the oldest myth morphed with each re-telling, with each adoption into a new civilization. The stories never died. Names changed, locations too, but the stories could all be traced, down through the conquerors to the conquered, over and over, all the way back to the pre-literate societies who immortalized the tales around their cooking fires, the older generations retelling their history for the newer generations to learn. It was remarkable, yet no one else seemed to see it.

Sometimes she wished she could still talk to her dad, ask him all the questions which flooded her mind, discuss everything she'd learned, and how it fit into context with what he'd learned through the Stargate. What she wouldn't give some days to get her hands on his notes, on all the journals marked 'Classified', now under the dubious protection of the US Air Force. Her Mom promised they were being put to good use, but Cassie wouldn't quite believe it until she could see for herself.

She'd even taken the opportunity to look for her dad's old publications on the internet, where she'd also found articles written by both his parents, and Nicolas Ballard too. As far as she could tell, Daniel's parents had been perfectly ordinary, respectable archaeologists. But Daniel and his grandfather, Nicolas Ballard, were not. They liked to colour outside the lines, made connections no one else was willing to make. They'd both been shunned for it, but Cassie could see where they'd gone wrong. Not in telling the truth, as they'd both believed, but in the way they told it. Cassie wished she could explain it to him, watch him rise to the top of his field. Her dad's work was inspired. All he'd needed was someone to help curtail the fervor of his passion, and direct his theses along more moderate lines. His parents could have shown him, had they lived. They'd had detached moderation in spades. But Cassie was pretty sure she could do it as well. Had in fact begun reworking her dad's hypothesis about the Egyptian pyramids into something that might actually pass as fact under the hyper-critical eye of academia. It was her secret project, her memorial to her father, and no one, not even her Mom, had figured it out.

* * *

"Earth to Cassandra," Sam called, jolting the teen from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"What are you thinking?," Sam asked gently, curious about her serene expression.

"Nothing," Cassie lied.

"You looked about a million miles away, kid," Jack noted, taking interest.

"Just daydreaming," Cassie replied with a shrug, taking a bite of carrot. It still wasn't the truth, Sam could tell.

"Babylonians?," Dominic guessed, nudging her shoulder.

"Egyptians, actually," Cassie replied, grinning.

"You were close," Jack applauded. Janet snorted.

"Not even a little," the doctor replied. The Colonel rolled his eyes. Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, seriously guys. How long have you two been together?," she asked, pinning them both with the question.

"We're just friends," Janet replied, just a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh," Sam intoned.

"With benefits, right?," Dominic asked. Cassie slapped his arm.

"What do you know about benefits?," Jack growled, glaring at the kid.

"N-nothing, Sir," he stammered, looking away.

"That's _right_ ," Jack emphasized. "There are _no benefits_ with my best friend's daughter. Capisce?" Cassie blushed.

"Yes, Sir," Dominic replied, sitting up a little straighter.

Sam smirked. "You're evading the question, Sir," she replied, laughter in her voice.

"If the doc says we're just friends, then we're just friends," the Colonel retorted.

Janet groaned. Cassie burst out laughing. Sam flashed him a knowing grin.

"Whatever you say, Sir," she replied evenly.

"What'd I say wrong?," he asked, turning to Janet. Cassie laughed even harder. Even Sam had to bite her lip to keep from joining in.

"Give it up, Jack," Janet sighed. "They already know."

"What'd I say wrong?," he repeated, looking to Sam.

"Nothing, Sir. Absolutely nothing," she replied, smirking.

"Help me out, kid," he said, looking to Dominic. Dominic shrugged. "Cassie told me ages ago. I have no idea how Major Carter just figured it out."

"You've known for ages and haven't told me?," Sam asked incredulously.

This time it was Cassie who shrugged. "Janet wanted to keep it quiet. I thought she'd tell you herself, eventually."

"Okay, let's establish some ground rules here, please," Janet said, silencing her companions. "First of all, _no one_ outside of this room is to know about this," she said, gazing around the table. Sam could appreciate that, given their working relationship.

"Secondly, what we do behind closed doors is _nobody's_ business. We are _friends_ , we are _colleagues_ , and that is _all_."

Jack's face remained studiously impassive, but Sam knew him well enough to catch the tell-tale twitch.

"You're in love," Sam gasped, realization dawning.

" _Sam_ ," Janet warned.

"It's romantic, isn't it?," Cassie gushed.

"Cassandra!," Janet snapped.

"It's against the medical code of ethics," Jack supplied humourlessly. "And frat regs."

"Jack!," Janet cried, exasperated.

"Wow," Sam said. "I really had no idea."

"That was sort of the point!," Janet retorted, glaring across the table at the Colonel.

"Just so you know, Sir, your mistake was deferring to Janet," Sam supplied absently, considering her friends. "Have you tried assigning him to one of your junior staff?," Sam asked, turning to Janet.

"Of course. The only trouble is, every time he comes into the infirmary full of holes, I'm still the one expected to patch him up."

"Where are you getting shot at in Colorado?," Dominic asked, confused.

"Ever tried sparing with Murray?," Jack retorted, covering nicely.

"I'm sorry. This really is your own business," Sam said.

"Thank you," Janet replied, relief evident in her own voice.

"Still...I'm happy for you," Sam added, meaning it.

"Thank you," Janet said again, this time, with a smile. "Now, eat up! There's cobbler in the oven."


	28. Chapter 28

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **[Set during Fallen – some lines reused, no copyright infringement intended]**

Sam set the instrument down on the workbench, stretching the kinks out of her back and neck. She'd been working on the same project for three weeks now, and was no closer to having a working prototype now than she had been when she first started. She stood up, deciding a walk to the commissary for some coffee might be exactly what she needed.

She was half way to the elevator when her name was called over the PA. "Major Carter to the briefing room. Major Carter..."

She was already on her way before the repeat announcement could be made. In the year since she'd left active duty, she'd never been summoned up to the briefing room over the PA. She'd made scheduled appearances, sure, but never anything on an emergency basis. The announcement sent her pulse racing, the long-dormant adrenaline thrumming once more.

She raced past base personnel, jogging through the corridors and up the stairs to the briefing room. General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were waiting.

"Sirs," she saluted, grinding to a halt.

"At ease, Major," General Hammond replied, indicating a seat. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"We've found him," he said, meeting Sam's anxious gaze.

"Found who, Sir?," she asked, perplexed. She couldn't think of anyone who'd been missing.

"Daniel. On that planet, Vis Uban. And he isn't glowing anymore."

"What?," Sam gasped, leaning forward.

"I don't know how, but he's retaken human form. He's back, Sam."

"Why hasn't he come through the 'gate?," she asked, feeling breathless.

"Evidently Doctor Jackson has forgotten who he is," General Hammond replied, filling in the blanks left by the Colonel's earnest assessment. "Our people are having some difficulty convincing him to come home."

"Sir, permission to join SG-1?," Sam rushed, sitting up straight.

Hammond chuckled. "We were hoping you'd volunteer," he replied. "Major Carter, you have a go."

"Thank you, Sir," she said, rising from the table. "When do we leave?," she added, as an afterthought.

"Right now," the Colonel replied. "Gear up. I'll be waiting at the 'gate."

 _Daniel is alive_. It felt as if her blood was singing through her veins. _Daniel is alive_. Her heart swelled to bursting. Sam raced to the armory, grabbing a vest and supplies. _Daniel is alive._ She covered the distance back to the gateroom in half the time in would usually take.

"Major," Colonel O'Neill greeted with a smirk. "Dial it up!," he called up to Walter.

* * *

The newcomers all seemed happy to see him, all seemed to know him, as a matter of fact. Yet not a face among them had appeared familiar. There was no sense of kinship, of connection. They were strangers, with strange claims and even stranger tales, and he no longer knew who to trust.

The people who'd found him, the villagers, they were kind. They'd given him shelter, food, and clothes, and in so doing, had embraced them as one of their own. He was a member of this community, expected to work, expected to help, but rewarded each day with a full stomach and a bed in which to lay. It was a good life, and this, somehow, felt more familiar to him. More familiar than anything the strangers had tried to offer.

"Arrom, there is another here to see you," one of the village youths announced, bursting into his tent. "She is very beautiful," he breathed.

He shook his head. "No more strangers," he said wearily. "This is where I belong."

"Daniel."

The voice was soft, feminine, and filled with breathless surprise. He glanced over the boy's shoulder, noting the woman's heavy uniform, and the wide blue eyes staring transfixed back his way.

"Go," he said softly, nodding toward the boy. The child scampered off, though the woman remained frozen where she was. "Do I know you?," he asked, searching her face, his memory, trying to find the connection.

"Yes," she breathed, stepping into the tent.

"I don't remember," he said apologetically, taking an involuntary step back. She stopped, noting the unintended motion. Her eyes spoke of sorrow, a hurt his reticence had caused. "I'm sorry," he said, wishing to erase the sudden pain.

"My name is Samantha Carter," she said softly. "You used to call me 'Sam'."

"Sam." The name felt unfamiliar to him. Yet this woman, this woman with her searching blue eyes and her strange, bulky clothes...something in his blood stirred. A whisper.

"Are you not at all curious about who you are? Your life?," she asked, willing him to say 'yes'.

He felt more attuned to her than he'd felt to the others.

"I am and I'm not," he confessed.

"It's the 'not' I don't understand," Sam replied.

"What if I don't like who I was? What if I don't want to be that person? What if I don't have it in me to make up for something I've done wrong?," he asked.

"What if you're one of the most brilliant, caring, passionate people I've ever met? What if the only thing you've ever done wrong was sacrifice yourself to save others?" Sam shook her head. "Daniel, you're worth getting to know. Trust me."

"How was it wrong to sacrifice myself to save those others?," he asked quietly, his gaze never straying from those earnest blue eyes.

There was a heavy beat of silence between them, her grief searing through him as it flashed through her eyes. He felt as if he'd been struck by something hard, something tangible, as she fought to rein in her emotions.

"It wasn't," she said at last. "Not in the ethical sense, at least."

"But...?," he asked, waiting for her to continue. He knew the answer pained her, but he had to know.

"You shouldn't have been the one to die," she said at last. "Your loss..." She shook her head, not quite trusting her voice. "Your loss was too high a price to pay," she finished at last. "Not just for me, but for everyone who knew you. Everyone who worked with you."

"Sam?," he asked, the name still leaden on his tongue. "Was there ever anything...between us?" It was a hunch, an intuition. That niggling whisper that wouldn't let him pull away, wouldn't let his eyes leave her face.

The turmoil behind those eyes was so raw, so real, he almost couldn't breathe. He could see her hesitate, could see her withdraw inside herself, pulling away from him. He regretted the question almost immediately. He'd already told her he didn't remember her, didn't remember anything about his life. What right did he have to ask questions like that? To stir up the agony behind her beautiful blue eyes?

"Yes," she said at last, taking a step toward the door. "But it's... complicated."

"I understand," he said, nodding. He didn't quite, but he knew better than to push the issue. She was the closest thing he'd found to a link with these strangers, these supposed friends, and he didn't want to lose that. He could sense the truth in her, could almost _feel_ his old life, if not remember it. "Thank you," he said, not sure what else there was to say.

She nodded, pushing through the door. He knew he'd have to follow if he wanted to learn any more. If he wanted to remember _her_. He grabbed his food satchel and left, ready to take the strangers up on their offer to bring him 'home.' Wherever that would be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Her mom was late getting home from work. Cassie frowned at the clock. Since taking a lab job, Sam had rarely been this late coming home. But nobody had called, not her Mom, not Janet or Uncle Jack, and mercifully, not General Hammond, so she had to assume everything was all right. The Earth wasn't under imminent threat, nothing cataclysmic had happened on base. Because when bad things happened, somebody always found a way to let her know.

Rising from her seat on the couch, she went to the kitchen, pulling some ingredients from the fridge. Whatever was keeping her Mom at the base late tonight, she'd still need to eat when she got home. Plus, Cassie was getting hungry. Assembling her supplies, she set to work, whipping up a large chicken Caesar salad, with wedges of cheesy garlic bread on the side.

She was just about to sit down to eat when she heard a key in the door. She went down the hall, watching Sam come in. Despite her earlier reassurances that nothing could be wrong, she looked pale, exhausted.

"Mom, are you all right?," Cassie asked, worried now.

Sam managed a wan smile. "Yeah, I'm all right," she said quietly.

"Did something happen? I mean, is everyone else okay?," she pressed.

Sam pursed her lips. "Cassie, sweetie, there's something I need to tell you...but I don't really know how to say it."

"You're kind of freaking me out, Mom," Cassie confessed. Sam led her to the living room, where they sat.

"I went through the 'gate today," Sam began. Cassie froze, startled. Her Mom hadn't stepped through the Stargate in over a year, ever since her dad had died. She'd promised she wouldn't put herself at risk, that Cassie would always have her... "We found your dad."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, for some sense of meaning to attach itself to what her mom had just said. "Did you get to talk to him?," she asked. "Is he all right?"

Sam smiled, somehow managing to look older and more tired than Cassie had ever seen her before. "He's retaken human form," Sam reported. "But he doesn't remember who he is, or who we are," she added.

"Can I see him?," Cassie whispered.

"Janet thinks the more familiar the surroundings, the more likely his memory is to return," Sam replied, nodding. "She's bringing him here tomorrow for dinner."

Cassie beamed. "This is amazing! I have so much to tell him...," she trailed off, looking to her mom. Sam looked...defeated. "You don't want him to come, do you?," she asked quietly.

"It's not that," Sam said, shaking her head. "It's just, you and I... This is a lot to take in, that's all," she explained vaguely. "I mean, it's great to see him again, but I'm not sure...I'm not sure I'm ready to have him move back in with us, especially with no memory of who we are, of what we mean to each other."

"It's okay, Mom," Cassie reassured. "It'll be great just to see him again."

* * *

These people, too, gave him clothes, food, and shelter, though nothing in his surroundings appeared any more familiar to him than they had on Vis Uban. He lay on the bed, admittedly more comfortable than his last, and stared at the drab grey wall opposite. There was a knock at the door, and then the leader, Jack, came in.

"I brought you some of your things," he said, proffering the box. "Stuff to help jog your memory."

"Thanks," he replied, not moving.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?," Jack pressed, jiggling the box a little.

"Did you know I have a daughter?," he asked, smiling wanly. "The doctor told me. I'm supposed to see her tomorrow."

"I did know," Jack replied, setting the box down on the desk.

"I don't know anything about her. Or her mother, for that matter," he replied, laughing humourlessly. "How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to live what feels like another man's life?" He swallowed hard. He'd known this wouldn't be easy, but...

"You've already met her mother," Jack said, standing at the foot of the bed. "Her name's Sam, remember?"

"Sam?," he asked, heart rate increasing.

"That's right. The two of you adopted a little girl left alone on a planet destroyed by the Goa'uld."

"What's her name?

"Look in the box, Daniel. See what you can remember." With that, he left, leaving the box sitting in it's place, an open invitation.

"Right. Thanks," he said to the empty room.

* * *

Sam had no idea how she felt. Elated. Nervous. Relieved. Terrified. Every time she thought she'd settled on an emotion, another one cropped up. Daniel was alive, and he'd asked...he'd asked about _them_ , as if maybe...as if maybe he hadn't forgotten quite everything about his former life. And it had scared her.

He didn't remember anything. His name, his history. Hell, he'd called the Colonel 'Jim' three times on their way back to the 'gate, despite numerous reminders. She was so happy, so relieved that he was alive, healthy, but at the same time...at the same time, this wasn't the same Daniel she'd known. Her Daniel had never missed a beat. Never misplaced a name, never forgotten a single, solitary detail about anything. She didn't know this man, this man with a face to break her heart, who forgot his best friend's name as soon as he'd heard it, who sensed something between them yet showed no recognition, no emotion for her.

She hadn't cried in over a year, not since the week he'd died. Yet tears coursed down her cheeks now, the weight of emotion squeezing them from the depths of her heart. What she wouldn't give to have _her_ Daniel back, intact, exactly the way she remembered him. To feel his arms around her, to share those moments of reaffirming love. She'd missed him _so_ much, so _completely_ , that it was impossible to accept this flawed impersonator. Impossible to believe that he'd ever be the same, that he'd ever remember enough...

It was almost better when he was ascended. When she could believe that he was out there, looking out for them, doing what Daniel did best: giving himself for the good of the universe. Even though she could never see him, never speak to him, she'd never felt entirely alone.

Now, however, she'd never felt so alone in her life.

* * *

The box was filled with images of people he didn't recognize, one of the woman called Sam, some old journals, books and knickknacks he'd evidently once treasured. He sighed, holding the image of Sam. In it, she was smiling, an act which rendered her beautiful far beyond what he'd seen in his tent back on Vis Uban. Her clothes were different too, less utilitarian, and much, much more flattering. She was certainly attractive, and something in the way she spoke, the way she addressed him, impressed upon him a sense of sincerity. And yet, she'd described their relationship as 'complicated.'

He rifled through the images once more. There was one of a young woman, hardly a child anymore, who could very well be his daughter. She had long brown hair framing a soft, open face. Her smile was more contained than her mother's, almost reserved, and yet her hazel eyes danced with some hidden mirth. He wondered if their relationship was 'complicated' as well.

Setting the images aside, he reached for the journal. Maybe he'd left himself some clues there as to who he really was.

 _The Tok'ra have confirmed what Jack and Teal'c have been trying to tell us. We were stuck in a time loop for over three months. I can't even begin to image what it's like for them, to remember all that time, all those repetitions... Still, you have to think it'd be an incredible opportunity to try things you wouldn't normally do, without consequences. I can think of a few things I'd do, given the chance. But it's too soon. I know it's too soon. Sha're has been gone less than a year, and things between Sam and I have always been platonic. Besides, telling her how I feel would only complicate things right now.-_

 _I should have punched Jack harder when I had the chance. Not that any of this is his fault. Not that it's anyone's fault, really. But she loves him. And whether he'll ever admit it or not, I'm pretty sure he loves her too. Which leaves me precisely nowhere. What do I have to offer, anyway? A disgraced name? A broken-hearted widower? She's probably better off with Jack. They both are.-_

 _To hell with Jack. The son of a bitch shot her. He shot her! And I'm such an idiot, for never having told her...How could I have never told her? I love her. I never expected to find someone who made me feel like this. With Sam... I would do anything for her, give anything for her. Not just to be with her, but to see her happy. If I could trade places with her right now, I would. I would give my life for her, if it meant she'd live.-_

 _I held a gun on Nirti. I held a gun on a Goa'uld, bargaining for my daughter's life. I've never been so scared, or so angry, before. Almost losing Sam was_ _nothing_ _compared to the threat of losing our child. The Goa'uld have already taken enough from me. They've already taken enough from her. This time, I made sure they wouldn't win.-_

He closed the book, shaken. What kind of a life had he led?

* * *

Janet parked the car in front of Sam's house, glancing at her charge for any sign of recognition. He looked tense, nervous. She couldn't really blame him. Coming back to life with no memory of who he was, only to be bombarded with the strange reality the SGC personnel faced each and every day... She doubted she'd know what to make of her life, either, if she were in his shoes.

"This is it," she announced, taking the keys from the ignition. "This was your home."

"With Sam?," he asked, for clarification.

"That's right," Janet replied brightly.

"Doctor Fraiser, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. Anything," she said.

"Sam told me back on Vis Uban that our relationship was 'complicated'. What did she mean?"

Janet sighed, staring down at the keys in her hand. "Things have never been simple between you two," she said at last. "When you first met, you were still married to another woman."

"Sha're?," Daniel guessed, and Janet smiled.

"Yes. Do you remember her?"

"No," Daniel replied, shaking his head. "I read her name in one of my old journals..."

"Right. Well, as I was saying, you were still married to Sha're. The only reason you joined the Stargate program was so that you could save her from the Goa'uld. She was taken captive the year after you married her."

"All right...," Daniel said, absorbing what he'd been told.

"When your team, SG-1, found this little girl alone on a devastated planet, Sam knew right away that she wanted to adopt her. But General Hammond wasn't convinced she could stay on active duty and raise a child on her own, and he wasn't at all prepared to let her leave the front lines," Janet explained. "That's when you and I stepped in. Sam was the only one the little girl trusted, the only one she wanted to be around. So we said we'd help in whatever way we could, to make sure she always had a caring adult around, always people she could rely on, no matter what. It didn't take long for her to start calling you 'dad.'"

"So in essence, Sam adopted her, and she adopted me?"

"Precisely," Janet laughed. "You and Sam became close friends, and then, about a year before you died, things got really messy."

"What happened?," he asked.

"The members of SG-1 were all taken hostage, all brainwashed. It took a really long time for the four of you to come back to yourselves, and for a long time, the two of you barely spoke."

"But that's not all, is it?," he asked.

"No. You and Sam eventually became involved. And you were really good together, for a while. But then the accident happened."

Daniel frowned. "We became involved while I was still married?," he asked.

"Ah, no," Janet supplied softly. "Sha're had died nearly a year before you and Sam got together."

"Oh," he sighed. "So there was an accident?"

"One of the planets you visited, the people there were building a bomb. But the power core wasn't stable, and you...you risked your own life to save everyone there."

"Oh."

"What you have to understand, though, is that your death wasn't quick," Janet cautioned. "We had a chance to save you. But you wouldn't let us. You'd found a way to ascend to a higher plane of existence, and you felt you could do more good there than you could here. You never even said goodbye to them, Daniel," she said, shaking her head. "And you have to understand, that having someone you love, someone you've chosen to share your life with, suddenly up and disappear... it broke her. We've all tried telling her that it wasn't personal, that you weren't the sort of person to do something like this selfishly, but that doesn't take the hurt away. That doesn't change the fact that she was left alone to raise her daughter, _your_ daughter, or that she had to give up SG-1 to do it."

"She must hate me," he said. "Why did we come here? Why not leave her alone?"

"That's why," Janet said, pointing. Cassie stood at the window, watching. "Sam would never do anything to hurt that girl. And denying you access to her life... it would be torment."

"We were close?"

Janet smiled. "See for yourself."

He stepped out of the car, surreptitiously watching the girl watching him. After everything the doctor had told him, he was even more nervous than before. Sam really hadn't exaggerated when she'd said it was complicated. 'Complicated' almost seemed like an understatement.

Janet rang the doorbell, and it was the girl, his _daughter_ , he reminded himself, who answered. He still didn't have a name to put to her face.

"Dad," she said, her face lighting up. "It really is you!"

"So they keep telling me," he replied, taking a step inside. Janet came up beside him.

"Don't worry. They've already told me you don't remember anything," the girl said, trying to put him at ease. "I'm happy to see you anyway."

He smiled, appreciating the sentiment. At least his daughter didn't seem to demand or expect him to remember instantaneously.

"You're here," Sam said, coming into the hall. "Come in, find a seat. Supper will be another half hour."

"Do you need a hand with anything?," Janet offered.

Sam shook her head. "Nope. We're good to just sit and catch up."

The three women led him into the sitting room, each taking a seat. He settled into the remaining spot, next to his daughter on the couch. "Is this yours?," he asked, picking up a heavy book. She smiled.

"Technically it's _yours_ ," she said, grinning, "but I've been reading it."

He leafed through, careful not to lose her page. _Not exactly light reading_ , he mused.

"What made you chose this book?," he asked curiously. She shrugged.

"It was referenced in another one of your books that I read a while back. It looked interesting."

"Is it?"

She smiled again. "It is."

"Tell me about it," he asked, closing the book to look at her.

"It covers a period in Ancient Egypt known as the Amarna Period, when this heretical king, or Pharoah, overthrew the pantheon of traditional gods in favour of worshipping the Aten, or sun disk. He moved the Egyptian capital, changed everything about how his people saw the world...He even went so far as to change his name from Amenhotep, in honour of the great god Amun, to Akhenaten, in honour of the Aten. He was so despised by his own people that by the time his son succeeded to the throne, he was advised to change his name from Tutankhaten to Tutankhamun and encouraged to obliterate the reforms made by his father."

"That sounds...intense," he replied, fascinated.

"It was! Akhenaten's reign was one of the most controversial periods in Egyptian history, both then and now."

"Would you mind if I borrow this, when you're done?," he asked. The girl laughed.

"I'm not sure you really have to ask to be allowed to read your own book, but sure. You can have it as soon as I'm done."

"Thanks," he said, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Something beeped in another room. "That'll be supper," Sam said, excusing herself. Janet followed.

"You know, I still don't even know what to call you," he confessed, figuring one embarrassment may as well follow another.

The girl smiled. "Mom and Janet think you need to remember that on your own."

"Do they, now?"

She nodded.

"So, I'm allowed to know I have a daughter, but not what I'm supposed to call her?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's fun."

"It's really bothering you?"

"Wouldn't it bother you?," he asked. "I mean, what if you forgot everything, and people would fill in just enough of the blanks to leave you with a million more questions than when you didn't know anything at all?"

"It sounds frustrating."

"It is! And the worst part is, they all seem to expect me to remember. It's been two months since the villagers found me on Vis Uban, and I haven't remembered a thing. Not my name, not my family, nothing about where I come from. Yet everyone here expects it to happen."

"Come on," the girl said, rising to her feet.

"Where are we going?," he asked warily.

"If you think you'd like this book, there are a few others I can recommend," she said, leading him down the hall and up a flight of stairs. Opening one of the doors along the upper hall, she led him into a room overflowing with papers, books, and more of those knickknacks from the box Jack had given him. "This was your office," she was explaining, scanning the shelves. "Here," she said, pulling a book from it's slot, then another. She piled four books into his arms. "Give these a try."

"That's a lot of reading," he said dubiously.

"We'll see," she said with a grin. "If you like them, I'm sure I can find some more."

"Are you two coming?," Sam called up the stairs.

"Just a minute!," the girl called back. "Just promise you'll give them a try?," she asked, turning back to him. He nodded. After all, what could it hurt? "Good," she smiled, bounding back down the stairs. Bewildered, he was left to follow, bracing himself for the rest of the meal.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Because nothing can ever be easy... Oh, and the next few udates should be in blocks of 2 chapters at a time, just to give you the heads' up...**

* * *

 **Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty**

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Janet and Daniel pulled away from the house. She was glad Cassie had been able to carry the conversation, because she really hadn't felt capable of saying anything useful all night.

"He was interested in the books," Cassie reported triumphantly. Sam smiled.

"I heard," she said.

"That's a good sign, right? That he's still interested in the same things?"

"Probably," Sam agreed.

"Are you all right?," Cassie asked. Sam sighed, moving back into the living room. Cassie followed.

"I'm...fine. I just feel odd with him around, now, that's all."

"Do you still love him?," Cassie asked, worried.

"I still love who he was," Sam replied sadly. "I'm just not sure he'll ever be that person again."

"Neither is he," Cassie said, sitting down.

"He told you that?," Sam asked, surprised. Cassie nodded.

"He said he hasn't remembered anything in two months. He's not really sure he can."

Sam closed her eyes. As hard as this was for her, it must be just as bad, if not worse, for him. "The books were a good idea," she said at last. "Daniel always loved his books."

Cassie smiled. "I think he'll really like the ones I picked out for him. They're all about ancient Egypt. I gave him a stack of documentaries too, some of his favourites from before."

"I'm sure he'll love that," Sam replied. "You're a good kid, you know that?," she said, pulling Cassie close for a hug.

"I have good parents," she said, making Sam smile. She kissed the top of Cassie's head.

"Glad you think so."

* * *

Janet had brought him back to his quarters on base, leaving him there before heading back to her own home. The drab grey walls felt even more devoid of life now that he'd seen his home, and all the life and energy it contained. In the end, the girl had sent him away with the four books she'd chosen, plus a number of what she called 'DVDs', and promised that either Jack or Teal'c would be able to show him how to use them. He was invited to dinner again in three days, on Friday. He was looking forward to talking with his daughter again.

Depositing the new items on the desk, he took off his shoes. He felt exhausted now that the first meeting was over with, however pleasant it may have been, and he stretched out on the bed to rest.

There was a quick knock at the door.

"Who is it?," he called, not wanting to get up.

"Jonas Quinn, Doctor Jackson." Daniel groaned. "Come in," he said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry to bother you, doctor, but I was wondering if I could run something by you."

"I really don't think it'll do you much good," he replied, shrugging. "I still haven't remembered a thing."

"Yes, but you _were_ an ascended being for over a year, and I'm hoping that maybe your latent knowledge of the Ancient language will be able to help me decipher this tablet."

He groaned. "Look, Jonas. It's been a long day. Can we just assume my latent knowledge is about as accessible as all the rest of my life, and leave it at that?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come," he said, attempting retreat.

"I don't mind the company," he clarified. "I just don't need the questions."

"Fair enough," Jonas said, stepping back inside. "Catching up on some reading?," he asked, noting the books.

"Uh, yes," he replied. "My daughter thought I might like them."

"You should," Jonas said. "They follow some of your earliest research."

"They do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you didn't just postulate that the pyramids of Egypt were landing pads for alien spacecraft. You actually traced the Goa'uld influence throughout Egyptian history, before we even knew who the Goa'uld were. This book here, referencing the Amarna period...You'd theorized that Akhenaten was not, in fact, a heretical king, but a revolutionary of sorts. He overthrew the ideas of the alien cult worship, and gave his people something new to believe in. Something purely Egyptian."

"That's funny. My daughter was reading another book about him. It sounded fascinating."

"It is," Jonas agreed heartily. "You know, if you're interested in reviewing some of your older research, I think there are copies in you office here on base. I could bring them to you sometime."

"That would be...that would be great. Thank you, Jonas."

"Not a problem. And hey, if you ever want to try your hand at some translations, you know where to find me."

"Actually, I don't," he confessed.

"Uh, Level 18, Corridor C, room 225."

"I'll remember that," he said.

"Well, I should probably get back to this," Jonas said, waving the tablet. "Have a good night, Doctor Jackson."

"You too," he said, as the door closed behind his guest.

Picking up the first book his daughter had given him, he started to read. _No harm in learning some of the stuff I'm already supposed to know_ , he reasoned.

* * *

 _The air was hot and dry, a sweltering breeze stirring grit into his eyes. He raised his arms protectively, shielding his face. Through the noonday haze and the swirling sand he could just make out a shelter on the horizon, a squat stone edifice burning white under the fiery force of the desert sun. His feet slipped and slid in the loose terrain, groping ineffectually for purchase as he desperately fought his way toward the building._

 _Summoning the last of his strength, he pushed through the wooden doors, stepping into the cool shade of the interior. He stumbled and fell against the solid stone floor, his face pressed painfully into the rough surface. He couldn't move._

" _Rise," a voice commanded, feminine, powerful._

" _I can't," he gasped, trying to see the speaker. She was just out of sight, incapable as he was to turn his head._

" _Those words are not fit for a warrior," she scorned._

" _I am a scholar, a man of wisdom; not a warrior," he corrected hoarsely._

" _Impossible!," the voice proclaimed. "Your deeds prove the lie in your words."_

" _What deeds?," he questioned, struggling to lift his head, to see._

" _You are the slayer of Ra," she intoned. "The undoing of Anubis."_

" _I had help," he said._

" _You have fought many battles."_

" _Not by choice."_

" _It was your choice to raise arms in defense of Cassandra."_

 _He blinked, memory filtering hazily through his mind. A girl, dying in a hospital bed. A Goa'uld with the ability to heal her._

" _My daughter?," he asked, although he already knew the answer._

" _Rise, Daniel Jackson," the voice commanded, more gently this time._

 _He felt his muscles loosen and pushed himself up, clambering unsteadily to his feet. "Who are you?," he asked, facing at last the shrouded figure of his companion._

" _I am a part of you," she said, revealing her face._

Daniel woke with a start, the heavy book sliding gracelessly from his chest onto the floor. Cassandra. The girl's name, his _daughter's_ name, was Cassandra. Cassie. He remembered. If nothing else, he remembered _that_. Quickly stuffing his feet into a pair of standard-issue boots, he threw open his door, hightailing it up the hall to Teal'c's quarters.

He knocked once, twice. Teal'c opened the door, utterly unruffled despite the late hour. "Daniel Jackson. How may I be of assistance?," he asked, gesturing the other man inside.

"I remembered something," he explained excitedly. "My daughter's name. My daughter's name is Cassandra."

"That is correct, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied, smiling.

"Nobody would tell me, but then I had this dream, and I just _knew_. I saved her from a Goa'uld?," he asked, looking to Teal'c for confirmation.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied, inclining his head. "It was you who threatened Nirti's life should she choose to ignore the plight of your daughter. You were most persuasive."

"I have to tell Sam," he said, realization dawning.

"Major Carter will not return to base until 0800 hours, Daniel Jackson. I would advise you rest until then."

"Do you think she'll be happy?," he asked uncertainly. "I mean, with everything that's happened between us...would she still want to know?"

"I believe Major Carter will be most pleased by this development," Teal'c replied calmly.

"Do you think she'd let me talk to Cassandra? I mean, we have a dinner scheduled for Friday, but I'd like to tell her before then..."

Teal'c smiled patiently. "I cannot speak for Major Carter, Daniel Jackson. You must ask her yourself in the morning."

"Right. Well, uh, sorry to wake you. I just...I just really wanted to tell someone."

Teal'c nodded, a small smile still gracing his features. "Goodnight, Daniel Jackson."

"Goodnight, Teal'c," he replied, returning to his room. Four hours...

* * *

Sam flipped the lights on, setting her coffee down on the table. She had reports to finish for three separate briefings today, and simulations to run on the artifact brought back by SG-12. Letting out a breath, she took her seat, switching her computer on and waiting for it to boot.

There was a knock at her door. Sighing resignedly, she rose to answer, wishing not for the first time that flying a desk could come with a few less interruptions.

"Hi," Daniel greeted her, smiling.

"Daniel," she said, startled, gesturing him inside. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, nothing," Daniel replied. "I just wanted to say that I did it: I remembered something."

"You did?," she asked, curious. She tried to tamp down the hope that followed, not wanting to be disappointed. "What did you remember?"

"Well, I had this dream, and in it, this woman I couldn't see was listing Goa'uld I helped to destroy. I remembered what happened with Ra, and Anubis, but then...then I remembered Nirti."

"Nirti?," she asked, not quite following his excitement.

"Sam, I remembered challenging Nirti to save Cassandra."

Sam's breath caught at his use of their daughter's name. Did he realize...?

Before she could finish the thought, he continued. "And that was the most amazing thing of all. I remembered her name, Sam. I remembered Cassandra's name," he finished triumphantly.

Sam stared at him, heart constricting in her chest. She wanted to hug him, to celebrate with him, to feel his arms around her once more, warm breath on her neck. She wanted so badly to believe that he really was back, that he really was hers, and yet... And yet. "That's great," she managed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "That's really great, Daniel."

His eyes dulled at her response, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. "Look, Sam. Janet told me what happened between us, why things are so complicated...I...," he sighed, searching for words. "I'm really sorry things ended the way they did. If I could change things..."

"Would you?," she asked quietly. "Because the Daniel I knew wouldn't. Once he'd made his choice he'd stand by it, whatever the cost."

"See, in this instance, that doesn't sound very honourable to me," he said, smiling humourlessly.

"You don't know him."

"As far as everyone else around here is concerned, I _am_ him."

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but you're not." She shrugged. "You look like him. You sound like him. Hell, you even smell like him. But you're not the Daniel I knew. I'm honestly not sure you ever could be." That hit home, and he winced, hands burrowing deep into his BDU pockets.

"I've started to remember, Sam. Give me a chance. Please."

Sam shook her head, tears threatening to spill. "God, you really just don't get it, do you?," she asked, angry. "I did everything I could to save you. I pulled every string at my disposal. And in the end, you _chose_ to ascend. You don't get another chance, Daniel. Even if you remember absolutely everything, you still won't get another chance. Not from me."

"Sam," he pleaded, struck.

"Get out," she growled. Mercifully, he obeyed. As the door clicked softly shut, she sank down to the floor, tears spilling noiselessly down her face.


	31. Chapter 31

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-One**

"Is that what you're wearing?," Jack asked from the doorway.

"Evidently," Daniel frowned, glancing up from the book he'd been reading.

"Have you forgotten about dinner?," Jack pressed, checking his watch. "We're due at Carter's house in half an hour."

"I'm not going," Daniel replied sullenly.

"What do you mean, you're 'not going'?," the other man growled. "This is your family we're talking about, here."

"Yeah, well, it's been made abundantly clear that I'm not part of the family anymore, Jack, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Like hell you're not," Jack spat impatiently. "Get dressed. We leave in three."

"I already said I'm not going."

"Daniel, what's this really about? Janet said you and Cass got along great a few days ago. What the hell's changed?"

"Sam hates me, and I really can't blame her. I screwed up, Jack."

"Daniel, so help me. What are you talking about?," Jack demanded, glowering impatiently.

"I chose death over life with my family. I left her, and she hates me for it."

"Do you even remember any of this, or is this just everyone else talking?," he snapped.

"What difference does it make?," Daniel asked, dejected.

"Every bit of difference!," Jack retorted. "The Daniel I know has never made a decision unless it was for the greater good. Anyone who says otherwise is a damned liar."

Daniel swallowed, hard. "She kicked me out of her lab. I tried to apologize for the way things were, and she kicked me out. I don't think I'll be very welcome in her home."

"You tried to apologize for something you still don't remember?," he asked, perplexed.

"Uh, yeah," Daniel replied.

"Get dressed, Daniel."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to drag you kicking and screaming from this base, dressed exactly the way you are."

"Jack, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to go."

"You're an idiot, Daniel. You have thirty seconds before we leave."

"I can't face her, Jack. I may not remember everything, but what she said hurt. Like I was being gutted right then and there..."

"Time's up," he said, grabbing Daniel roughly by the arms. "Up you get," he grunted, hauling the younger man off the bed.

"Wait! We can't just go barging in there, completely unwanted..."

"Speak for yourself," Jack growled, dragging Daniel from the room. "I'm a _very_ wanted man."

"I'm not even wearing shoes!"

* * *

Janet answered the door, frowning at the two men waiting on the stoop. Jack was looking decidedly harried, and Daniel... For whatever reason, Daniel was arriving to dinner in a rumpled black t-shirt, stained BDU pants, and no socks or shoes to speak of. Her gaze wandered back over to Jack, who shrugged.

"Come in," she sighed, resisting the urge to comment. There was probably no point. If the Colonel had felt it necessary to bring him looking this way, then so be it. He didn't get to argue her on medical grounds, so who was she to argue him on how he handled members of his team?

At that moment, Cassie strolled by, stopping to give the men a once over. Her frown deepened once she got to Daniel's feet.

"Why didn't you want to come?," she asked, hurt in her voice. Her gaze never left his face. He swallowed nervously.

"Who says I didn't want to come?," he tried.

"Don't lie to me," she said, jaw tight. Janet knew that look all too well. Nobody saw through a lie quite the way Cassandra could.

"He's just nervous," Jack replied. "Nothing to be concerned about."

Cassie frowned. Janet could tell it was a half-truth at best, but probably the most they would get out of either man on the subject.

"Why are you nervous?," Cassie asked, turning back to her dad. Even Jack was looking uncomfortable now. Score one for Cassandra.

"I-uh-I'm not sure I should have come," Daniel whispered softly.

"Why not?," Cassie asked, searching his face.

"I...I'm not sure I belong here anymore," he confessed, barely loud enough to hear. Jack scowled. Cassie's brows knit together.

"You and mom," she muttered. Daniel looked confused. Janet smirked.

"I don't...I don't understand," Daniel said, shaking his head.

"Mom doesn't think you'll ever be you again, and you're blind enough to believe her!," Cassie retorted. "Even when you're barely communicating, you two orbit around each other. Neither one of you is quite right without the other. And trust me, the harder you try to deny it, the crazier you both get. So do us all a favour, dad, and change your gravitational force."

"Wha..?"

"Work it out with Sam," Janet clarified helpfully, grinning.

Nobody saw through lies quite like Cassandra. Especially when it came to her parents.

* * *

Sam could hear his voice filtering down the hallway into the kitchen. Her muscles tensed, hand stilling over the knife she was using to dice onions. She took a deep breath, willing her body to relax, to look normal. At any moment Janet would come back in to help, and the last thing she needed just then was the well meaning advice of her good friend. She could already hear the doctor now: _He's the same old Daniel, Sam. Maybe he doesn't remember just yet, but he really is the same person inside._

They'd had the same conversation the day he'd come back, the day Sam realized just how much everything had changed.

The worst part was, she _wanted_ to believe, more than anything else. But she couldn't. The laws of science forbade it. Daniel had died. Everything he was, everything he knew, everything he felt, everything he believed, it'd all died with him. The moment he'd taken the path to ascension, he'd changed. It was the point of divergence for new realities. In one, Daniel would have allowed them to save him. In another, he would have died without ascension. In several others, he never would have been exposed to the radiation in the first place, or he would have died then and there, on Kelowna. And her Daniel, her Daniel had allowed himself to transform into something new. Something which by definition could no longer be _her_ Daniel. So as much as she wanted to believe, as much as she wanted to go back to the way things were, she knew it could never be the same. He wasn't the same, and neither was she.

There was a soft tap on the wall, and she turned, startled. "Can I help?," Daniel asked quietly, his eyes filled with apology, trepidation, hope.

So many emotions, so much turmoil.

"I'm fine, thanks," Sam replied, returning to her chopping.

"Sam, I'm really sorry about the other day," he said, stepping into the kitchen anyway.

"Don't be," she replied. "I was out of line. I know you were only trying to make me feel better. It's what you would have done before, too."

"But...?," he pressed, waiting.

She turned, facing him. Lips pursed. "I won't deny you access to Cassandra," she replied carefully, meeting his impassioned gaze. Relief blazed across his face, quickly followed by sorrow.

"I knew there was something between us, even back on Vis Uban," he said softly. "That has to count for something, has to _mean_ something, Sam."

"Do you remember the quantum mirror, Daniel?," she asked, staring him down. He shook his head no.

"You went through to another reality, one which looked very much like our own, but with small differences," she explained. "This feels like that, Daniel. Like you're him, but you're not. And it's the 'not' that scares me."

"We were friends for a long time before anything else happened between us. Couldn't we...I don't know. Couldn't we try that again? Back on Vis Uban, you told me I was worth getting to know. Well, I think you are, too."

"Daniel, I don't think you appreciate how hard this is for me," Sam said, shaking her head. "I still miss him... you... whatever..., every single day. I was in love. It took losing you to understand it, but you were as much a part of me as Cassandra. I would have done anything, given anything, to save you. But you wouldn't let me, and it's been a year, Daniel. A year without you, a year without SG-1, a year of giving everything I have to the only person I have left. And you are not the same person you were before, anymore than I am."

"For what it's worth, I think I made the wrong choice back then."

"In what way?," she asked, arms crossed.

"Cassie is an amazing kid. I feel more myself when I'm with her, than I do anywhere else, if that even makes sense. Being her dad is more natural than anything I've tried since waking up on Vis Uban. And you..." He sighed. "You make me feel alive. Even though you want nothing to do with me. Even though I can't remember anything specific. I just can't... I can't even begin to imagine wanting to give that up."

Emotion threatened to overwhelm Sam, but she reined it in. God, but she wanted to believe!

"Look, I'm not trying to pick up where things left off," he said into the heavy silence. "I just want the opportunity to get to know you again, and to play a role in raising Cassandra."

"Grab a bowl," she said softly, turning back to her cutting board. "You're on salad detail tonight."

She could almost feel his answering smile on her back as he quietly shuffled around, looking for everything he'd need.


	32. Chapter 32

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **[Set during Lifeboat]**

Bit by bit, Daniel remembered. Sometimes the memories came in flashes, something on TV or in a book launching his thoughts backward in time. Other times, they came in dreams, as vivid as they'd been to live in the first place. His parents. Abydos. Sam and Cassie. Day after day, a little more would resurface, another piece of the puzzle that was Daniel Jackson falling into place.

He'd been back on Earth for three months now, and had regained enough of his former self to resume active duty. And though it felt good to be getting off-base, away from the nagging sense that there were still memories just beyond his reach, it was undeniably strange to be going off-world without Sam.

Jack and Teal'c were old familiars, and Jonas, while he'd stuck around, had been a kindred spirit. But even with Lieutenant Hailey's unquestionable brilliance, the new team dynamic was...strange. SG-1 had always been a team of misfits: The outcast archaeologist. The traitor Jaffa. The emotionally shattered colonel. And Sam... It'd taken a long time to understand just why she fit so well with the rest of them, but the more he'd come to know her, the more he'd understood that she'd been just a little out of place everywhere she'd been in her life, too. Too athletic to be a nerd, too smart to be a jock, she'd joined the Air Force to live up to her dream of becoming an astronaut, only to stand out as one of the few women on base. When they'd first met, she'd been haughty, defensive, and at times, judgmental. But the more they'd all come to know each other, the more she'd relaxed and come to shine. SG-1 had worked well as a team, intuitive, attuned, in sync.

But Lieutenant Hailey...she was young. Younger even than Daniel and Sam had been when they'd joined the program. And despite her overall know-how, she lacked the experience, the confidence, the je-ne-sais-quoi that had defined the team for so long. Beside her, Daniel felt like a battered old veteran, too many battles fought, too many horrors seen, too many sacrifices made. Even with lingering gaps in his memories, he found he often had to remind her of something, correct her on something. She was too new, too fresh. Wet behind the ears, almost.

He sometimes wondered if this was how Jack had felt with him, in the beginning.

He'd tried asking Sam once if she'd given any thought to coming back to the team, but that conversation had gone over like a load of bricks. For all the progress they'd made getting used to the idea of maybe sort of being friends again, there were still subjects he wasn't allowed to broach. Her career was one of the big ones.

"Does anyone else here see what I'm seeing?," Jack asked, snapping Daniel back from his thoughts.

"It looks like a ship, Sir," Lieutenant Hailey promptly replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c concurred.

"Anyone we know?," Jack asked, changing course to investigate.

"It is not a design I am familiar with, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, following his lead.

Daniel and Hailey fell into step behind them, taking up the rear. "It looks like it crashed," Hailey noted as they drew closer to the wreck.

"Yep, looks like," Jack replied, motioning for them to take one side of the door while he and Teal'c checked out the other.

"Clear," he said, taking a step inside. The others followed, fanning out into defensive positions as they crept along the deserted hall.

"Oooh," Hailey breathed as they rounded a corner, the walls lined from floor to ceiling with pods.

"Don't touch!," Jack hissed, taking a closer look at one himself.

"They're all full," Daniel mused, checking along the nearest bank of pods.

"They appear to be alive," Teal'c noted.

"The pods probably cushioned the impact," Hailey observed.

"Okay, kids, lets do a headcount," Jack said. "Hailey, you're with Teal'c. Daniel, with me. We'll meet back here in twenty. And whatever you do, nobody touch anything that might wake them up! I'd like a support team in here before that happens. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Hailey replied smartly, turning to following Teal'c toward the next compartment.

"Don't you think it would be easier to look for a ship's manifest?," Daniel asked, once the others were out of earshot.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Did you see the bridge on the way in? It's a wonder _these_ systems are working, let alone any others. Get counting."

"Right," Daniel said, pacing along one side of the compartment as Jack took the other. They were about halfway through when the noise started. Daniel turned, looking for the source, and was immediately swallowed by a ball of light. He collapsed, senseless, to the floor.

* * *

Sam frowned at the phone on the wall as it started to ring...again. At this rate, she'd never finish this analysis on time. Grumbling, she walked over and grabbed the receiver, barely managing a greeting before Janet's urgent voice came over the line.

"Sam, I need you in the infirmary, ASAP," she said, sounding breathless.

"Why? What is it?," Sam asked, heart thudding as a million possibilities raced through her mind.

"I think you need to see this to understand," Janet replied cryptically.

"I'll be right there," Sam said, her analysis forgotten as she raced along the halls. Janet met her at the infirmary doors, ushering her to the observation room above Isolation Room One. Below them stood Daniel, raging.

Only it wasn't Daniel.

"Janet...?," Sam asked, a sickening dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Things didn't go as planned on P2A-347," she said, shaking her head. "The other members of SG-1 were knocked unconscious as well, but so far, Daniel is the only one to exhibit any sort of unusual behaviour."

"Do you know what's causing it?," she asked, unable to tear her eyes away from a man suddenly so unfamiliar to her.

"According to his EEG, he's housing twelve distinct neural patterns on top of his own. We've met three different personalities so far, but Daniel hasn't surfaced."

"What do you need me to do?," Sam asked, sparing a quick glance at the doctor.

"Talk to him. If anyone can reach him, it'll be you."

Sam tried to quell the feelings stirred by the doctor's words, nodding silently instead before heading down to the isolation room. She knocked twice before pushing the door open, taking a few tentative steps inside.

"Who are you?," Daniel sneered, eyeing her speculatively.

"I'm here to speak with Doctor Daniel Jackson," she replied, jaw set against this personality's apparent disdain for her.

"I know of no such person," he spat, turning away.

Sam felt her blood run cold, but she persisted. "Daniel, I know you're still in there. If you can hear me, we need to talk."

"I want to go home. I want my mommy and daddy," a small, trembling voice said, turning Daniel's saddest eyes on her.

Sam stumbled back a step, startled. "I know you're scared," she improvised, "but do you think you could let me talk to my friend for a minute? His name is Daniel."

"Will you help me find my daddy?," the frightened little voice asked.

"We want to help you, but first we need to understand what's going on," Sam replied, desperation clawing at her heart.

"Your Doctor Fraiser and I have been working on a theory to that end," a third personality spoke.

"Can you let me speak to Daniel?," Sam pleaded. "We just want to know he's still all right in there..."

The man was shaking his head. "I am unable to summon another personality," he replied regretfully. "Your friend would need to surface of his own volition, and I believe the Sovereign is making it difficult for him to do so."

"How are you speaking, then?"

The man gave a wry smile. "I am not blind in my devotion to the Sovereign, as so many others are. As it is, it will only be a matter of time before he takes control once more. The Sovereign is very...persistent."

"Yeah, well, Daniel has his moments too," Sam replied, searching the man's eyes. There was something unsettlingly unfamiliar about the way he looked at her, so unlike Daniel's warmth.

"What are you still doing here?," the man snarled. "I'll no sooner give you your friend than allow another to slander my name."

This was getting to be too much. And this personality, the Sovereign, Sam presumed, was really starting to irk her. If talking wouldn't work, there was only one thing left she could think to do. Without hesitation, Sam pulled back and slugged the man. The Sovereign toppled, clutching his broken nose.

"Sam?"

"Daniel?"

"Oh, god, Sam. You've gotta help me. There are so many of them..."

"You need to fight them. You need to maintain some sort of control."

"Sam," he gasped. "I can't... I can't," he wheezed, and then the eyes were unfamiliar once more.

"He's scared. He's scared like me," said the frightened voice. "Are you going to help us?"

"Yes. We're going to help you," Sam replied. "Just hang in there, okay?"

The head nodded, and Sam stepped into the hall, sinking to the floor as the door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

Janet knew her friend well enough to know when she was holding herself together with little more than sheer strength of will. As soon as she stepped into the hall, Janet was out of the observation room, rushing toward her.

She found her on the floor, face gray and drawn, knees pulled tight against her chest. "Come on, let's get you someplace else," she said, helping Sam to her feet. She led the way to her office, gently closing the door behind them.

"He's still in there," Sam confirmed, her voice somewhat numb.

"I heard," Janet said, a small smile tugging at her lips in spite of herself. "I knew you'd be able to reach him," she added, deciding not to give her friend too hard a time about adding a new ailment to her patient's current dilemma in the process.

Sam shook her head, meeting Janet's gaze. "It's been him all along. I..." She stalled, staring helpless at the doctor.

"Took you long enough to realize," Janet said, eyebrows raised.

"He just... It hurt, Janet. Having him back but not really having him back..."

"I know. But we'll have to worry about that later. Right now, I need to find a way to get rid of these extra personalities."

"One of them is a child."

"Yes," Janet replied. "So far, the Sovereign is the only one I really don't care for," she added. "Unfortunately, I have no idea how to get them out of Daniel, much less preserve them for their crew members to sort out later."

"The Entity," Sam replied vaguely. At Janet's blank look, she continued. "The life-form that took over my body, then stored my consciousness in the MALP room," she explained.

Janet's eyes lit up. "If we could somehow recreate the environment it created, we might be able to set up some sort of interface to bleed off the extra personalities," she said, smiling.

"I'll get to work on the computer system," Sam replied eagerly.

"And I'll go talk to Tryan to see if he can give us any help."

* * *

"I do not believe you could successfully separate the individual personalities," Tryan explained.

"Not all of them," Doctor Frasier agreed. "What we want to do is preserve the 12 crew members of your ship in a piece of technology introduced to us by another alien, one capable of transferring a human consciousness into a machine. It's a temporary solution at best, but if Sam can get the interface set up, you should each be able to communicate without vying for control over Daniel's body, and we might be in a stronger position to help you."

Tryan shook his head. "If we are in this body and not our own, it is because our own bodies are already dead," he reiterated. "You may preserve us, but we would have nowhere but your machine to go. No life to live..."

"Okay. But you said someone did this to you. One of your crewmen."

"Pharrin," Tryan agreed.

"Okay, so maybe he'd have a way to let you mind-share with some of your own people," she offered.

"Perhaps," Tryan agreed, contemplating the point. "However, he would first need to wake the rest of our people, before any others were lost."

"Let me talk to our scientists. I might be able to help you there," Doctor Frasier said.

"You need to find Pharrin as well," Tryan replied. "Before he tries anything else to 'save' us."

"I'll see what I can do," she replied, turning to leave the room.

"When you find my daddy, will you bring him here to see me?," a small voice asked.

"Is Pharrin your daddy?," Janet replied, startled. The boy nodded. "I'll see what I can do," she said again, smiling at the sudden flash of hope in the child's eyes.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doctors," General Hammond said, watching as Sam and Janet hooked the new interface from Daniel to the MALP room computer system.

"Me too, Sir," Janet replied, smiling reassuringly at the latest personality surfacing within Daniel.

"I'm ready when you are," Sam said, straightening from her crouch.

"Okay," Janet replied, moving toward her patient. "This might hurt a bit," she said, settling Daniel's body onto the table and connecting the electrodes to the power source. At a nod from the dominant personality, Janet flicked the switch, jolting Daniel's body into convulsions. With some effort, Janet and two of her nurses kept him relatively stable until, finally, Sam said "Okay, we're done." Janet hit the power switch and the convulsions stopped.

"Only one neural pattern now," one of the nurses confirmed. "It's Doctor Jackson."

Janet breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Sam.

"I have all twelve personalities here, all of whom seem to have plenty to say," she said, indicating the computer monitors she'd set up.

"Vitals are returning to normal," Janet said, smiling as Daniel groaned.

"General Hammond to the Gateroom," the voice crackled over the loudspeaker. "General Hammond to the Gateroom."

"Let's hope that's our man," Hammond said, turning to leave. "Good work people."

"What happened?," Daniel croaked, as General Hammond left the room.

"What do you remember?," Janet replied, watching him carefully for signs that things hadn't gone exactly as planned.

"A ship...a lot of noise in my head...Sam," he said, disoriented. "She broke my nose," he added with a frown.

"I was aiming for the Sovereign," Sam defended, coming to stand beside them.

"Oh," Daniel replied, puzzled. "Was he part of the noise?"

"Very much so," Janet replied with a grimace. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Daniel replied. "Tired."

"We'll get you back to the infirmary, and then you can get some rest."

"I'll go see if Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill have returned with Pharrin," Sam added, slowly backing away.

"Good luck," Janet said, already busying herself with readying the gurney.

* * *

With some help from one of their Naquadah generators, Sam, Pharrin, and Janet managed to successfully revive the remaining crew members from stasis, and found volunteers among them to host some of the additional personalities whose bodies hadn't survived. Pharrin himself was relieved of the bulk of his own burden, housing now only one additional personality, that of his son.

It was only Sam's second time off-world in well over a year, but while she felt some of the familiar nostalgia for gate travel, none of her former regret resurfaced once she returned to her lab. Instead, she felt more as if this were a homecoming, getting back to her roots as a scientist, rather than soldier.

And that evening, before going home to their daughter, she stopped in to visit Daniel.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey," he replied.

"Janet says you should be out of here in a day or two."

"So I've heard."

"Do you have any plans for after your release?"

"Oh, you know. Read a book. Get some sleep. Listen to Jack lecture me some more about getting roped into yet another alien trap. Same old."

"How about dinner?," Sam asked, smiling. Daniel's eyebrows lifted questioningly. "I'd really like to talk to you," she said, her smile wavering slightly. "Just the two of us."

"Okay...," Daniel drawled. "When and where?"

Sam's smile brightened. "After work the day you're released. My place."


	33. Chapter 33

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Three**

Daniel arrived at six-o'clock, sharp, as instructed. He still had no idea what Sam wanted to discuss this evening, especially without their standard buffers safely in place. No Janet. No Cassie. Not even Jack for back-up. If he was perfectly honest with himself, he was nervous. They'd existed in a state of quasi-friendship ever since he'd retaken human form. This invitation was almost eerily personal.

"Hi," Sam said, smiling, as she answered the door. "Come in."

"Thanks," Daniel replied, letting her take his jacket to hang in the entryway closet.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but I can start you with a glass of wine, if you'd like."

"No thank you," he said, figuring alcohol would only lead his thoughts astray. There was a purpose to this visit, even if he didn't fully understand what it was yet.

"Okay. Well, come in," Sam said, gesturing him into the living room. He dutifully took a seat, then waited for Sam to break the silence. "How are you feeling?," she asked at last, sounding almost as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Better," he replied, nodding. "I still don't understand how Pharrin could hold as many personalities as he did, or for so long, but I'm glad to be me again."

"That's good," Sam said, a flash of guilt crossing her face.

"How's Cassie?," Daniel asked, changing the subject.

Sam grinned. "Completely in love with those books of yours." She shook her head ruefully. "You know, at first I thought she was holding on to them as a way of holding on to you, but now I think she just genuinely enjoys the subject matter."

"You find that hard to believe?," Daniel asked teasingly.

"Well, yes!" Sam confessed. Daniel chuckled.

"You know, I was sixteen before I started getting interested in any of this stuff," he admitted.

"Travelling with your parents as a kid didn't pique your interest?," she asked.

He shook his head. "Not at all," he laughed. "I didn't understand any of it, and as far as I was concerned, all it was good for was taking my parents away from me when I wanted to play." He smiled wistfully. "I never wanted to be an archeologist when I grew up. It never did my parents any good, and it hadn't done my grandfather any good. I wanted something different."

"So what changed?," she asked, ignoring the oven timer as it went off.

"I got into languages, and somehow, from there, found my way back to history," he replied simply.

"You know, she's read all their work," Sam said, rising to check on dinner. Daniel followed.

"Who?"

"Cassie. She's read everything written by your parents and grandfather. You too, I think."

"Good lord. What a waste of time," he said, frowning.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "All your theories have been right. Nick's too, if you'll recall."

"True. But we're both still academic pariahs."

"Well, don't tell Cassie. I think she's actually very proud of you."

"You don't think she's going to follow through with this, do you? As a career, I mean?"

"Why? Would that bother you?"

"Four generations of archeologists...the first labeled insane, the second killed on the job, the third discredited... Not exactly a stellar track record, if you ask me."

"Well, at least she has my name to fall back on," Sam offered, grinning in spite of Daniel's apparent seriousness.

"True," Daniel snorted. "I'd hate for her to have my name going into the field."

Sam placed a large casserole dish of steaming food on the table, alongside a salad and dinner rolls, before motioning for him to sit. He recognized the smell as one of his favourites. Sam hadn't made this dish since he'd ascended... He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Just what exactly is it you wanted to talk about?," he asked, looking up from the food. Sam sighed.

"I owe you an apology," she stated simply.

"If it's about the nose, don't worry about it," Daniel hastened to reassure. "I really didn't like that Sovereign guy either."

Sam chuckled. "No, it's not about the nose, but I'm sorry about that too."

"What is it?," Daniel asked softly as Sam squirmed in her seat.

"I misjudged you," she confessed, startling him.

"Misjudged?," he asked. She nodded.

"When you first came back... I didn't think you could ever be the same as before. And I held on to that, even in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, until this week."

"I – "

"Daniel, let me finish," she said, effectively cutting him off. "Seeing you like that, as someone else...it really made me realize what I've been overlooking all along. You really did come back, the same Daniel we all remember, and it took losing you again to understand."

"Sam, it's okay," he reassured. "I've never blamed you for not liking what you saw. I made my choice, and it was wrong, and hurtful, and..."

"It wasn't wrong," she interrupted again. "Hurtful. But not wrong."

"I left you for the unknown."

Sam sighed. "Daniel, I've known since the day I met you that you were brilliant, inquisitive, and limitless in what you would put yourself through just to satisfy your own curiosity. You were true to your nature when you chose to follow Oma."

"That doesn't make it right," he said.

"No. But I'm not sure it makes it wrong, either." She paused, staring down at her hands. "Look, Daniel. The point is, I shut you out of my life because I didn't think you could ever be you again. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Daniel sat back, stunned. Of all the conversations he'd imagined for this dinner, Sam apologizing was definitely not one of them. He mentally shook himself, reaching across the table to clasp her hand.

"I've never blamed you, Sam. But thank you," he said sincerely.

"There's something else," she said slowly. "Something I've been wanting to know for a long time, but never wanted to ask."

"Anything, Sam. Always," Daniel replied.

"Back on Vis Uban. When you asked me if there was something between us... How did you know?," she asked, flushing.

Daniel felt himself smile at the memory. "How could I see you, and hear you speak so highly of me, and not wonder if there'd ever been something between us? You're beautiful, Sam, inside and out. And when you came to me on Vis Uban... you made me sound beautiful too."

Sam blushed a deep shade of crimson. "You _are_ beautiful, Daniel," she confessed.

Now it was his turn to blush. "Dinner smells amazing," he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Daniel."

"Yeah?," he asked, glancing back up.

"Welcome home," she breathed, closing the short distance between them to press soft, moist lips onto his own.

He shut his eyes, savouring the taste of her. God, it'd been a long time. Too long...

They stood, crashing into each other, dinner forgotten for the time. A year and a half of separation and longing coupled to fuse them at the lips, waves of emotion, regret, and long-buried passion washing over them as they re-explored the feel, taste, and intoxication of the other.

Clothes were quickly done away with, hands roaming purposefully over exposed flesh, eliciting shivers, tremors and breathy sounds of pleasure at ever increasing intervals.

"Bed," Sam breathed, sending the most sinfully pleasurable sparks racing through his veins.

"Too far," he breathed back, reciprocating in kind.

"Here's fine," she conceded a moment later, her entire focus suddenly applied to wreaking magnificent havoc on his senses.

The floor caught and held them as they became more intimately reacquainted. Dinner was long cold by the time they remembered what they'd been doing in the first place.

* * *

Sam lay bonelessly beside him, the floor a cooling balm to her over-heated, over-sensitive skin. She'd forgotten how good it felt to be with Daniel like this. No one else could ever make her feel as exquisitely sensual as he could, or as absolutely adored.

"Sam?," he whispered breathlessly, turning his head to catch her eye.

"Hmmm?," she purred, curling into him.

"I don't think I've ever told you this, but...I love you."

Sam smiled into his chest, a radiant ball of happiness all but engulfing her.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

"Do you want me to come in with you?," Janet asked, as Cassie climbed out of Jack's old green truck.

"Nah, they should be decent again by now," Cassie reasoned, grinning cheekily.

"Cassandra Carter!," Jack exploded, shocked. Janet chuckled.

"Relax, will you?," she said, addressing the apoplectic colonel. "It's not like we didn't all know exactly what would happen here tonight, leaving those two alone like that."

"She's only seventeen!," Jack countered.

"Sam's actually about thirty-five," Janet corrected. "Though don't tell her I said so."

"I meant Cassie!"

"It's okay, Uncle Jack," the teen replied with a wicked grin. "Mom told me all about the birds and the bees years ago."

"If I find out that good-for-nothing slimball boyfriend of yours has taught you anything more than that..."

"You'll hunt him down, beat him to an unrecognizable pulp, and leave him singing soprano," Cassie finished for him. "I know. It's all right, Uncle Jack. Really."

"Gah!," he retorted incoherently.

"Cassie and Dominic are both very responsible teenagers," Janet reassured, placing a soothing hand on his arm.

"Mom and Dad, on the other hand...," Cassie continued suggestively.

"Tell me about it," Janet snorted. "Those two are worse than any teenagers I've ever met."

"I so don't want to hear any of this," Jack groaned, resting his head wearily on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jack," Cassie said brightly. "I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Janet called after her as the teen skipped laughingly up to the door.

"Breathe," she added, thumping the colonel hard in the chest. "You're turning blue."

"...nothing I wouldn't...," he mumbled, horrified.

Janet chuckled. "Don't take it too literally, Airman," she laughed. "She's just messing with you."

"Do you have any idea the things I've _done_?," he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she replied patiently. "But I doubt Cassie does, given that most of it is _classified_."

"Janet?"

"Yes?"

"I think she's going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Don't worry Colonel. You're in perfect health," she said, smiling softly.

* * *

It was only about 10pm when Cassie got in, but already the lights were off, not a sound to be heard suggesting the presence of anyone else. She went into the kitchen first, smirking when she saw the nearly untouched meal and clothes strewn haphazardly around the room. Wrapping the leftovers, she quietly rearranged things to make everything fit in the already full refrigerator. Then she set up the coffee pot, knowing her Dad would head there first in the morning, before tentatively kicking the wads of clothes toward the basement stairs and eventual salvation-by-washing-machine.

Janet was right. Her parents really were worse than teenagers. At least teenagers would make an attempt to hide the evidence...

Shutting the basement door on the offending articles, she moved into the bathroom, quickly going through her nightly routine. She wasn't really tired yet, but she didn't really want to do anything to disturb her parents either. If they were happy...

God, if they were finally happy again, she really couldn't complain about anything. They were good together. Amazing, actually. But apart... it was as if some intrinsic part of them was missing. She'd never say it to her Mom, who openly reviled the idea that any woman should need a man to feel complete, but they really were stronger, happier, more inspired together than they ever were on their own. And truth be told, as glad as she was to have her Dad back in her life, she'd really missed the old dynamic between her parents, that spark that fed so much life and energy into their home. If there was even the slimmest of chances that that spark could return...then Cassie would make damn sure to do whatever it took to preserve it.

* * *

Daniel would gladly have stayed in bed forever, but he had more pressing needs. That, and he could smell coffee.

Stumbling blearily down the stairs, he found Cassie sitting perched at the island counter, eating a bowl of cereal. A pot of coffee burbled merrily in the corner.

"I thought teenagers were supposed to sleep in on the weekend?," Daniel asked with a frown.

"I did," Cassie replied brightly. "Twelve blissfully uninterrupted hours of sleep."

Daniel blinked in surprise. "What time is it now?," he asked, casting uselessly around for a clock his bleary vision wouldn't allow him to see.

"Eleven am," Cassie chirped gaily.

"That's not possible," Daniel reasoned. "Sam never sleeps this long."

"Mom hasn't really slept properly since you left," Cassie replied with a shrug. "She probably has some catching up to do."

Daniel poured himself a cup of coffee, drinking it black as Cassandra's words sank in. "She hasn't?," he asked belatedly, with a frown. Cassie shook her head.

"Everything changed when you left, Dad," Cassie said evenly. "Mom did her best to keep things normal for us, but things have never really been the same."

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's all right Dad. You're back now. That's all that matters."

"You think things will be the same now?," he asked cautiously.

"Not really, no," she replied, without a beat of hesitation, he noted. "But I bet you five bucks Mom comes down those stairs smiling this morning, because of you. And I'll bet another five she'll want to spend the day together as a family, because you're back and she finally believes it."

"You think I have that much of an effect on her?," Daniel asked, surprised.

"I know it," she replied simply, taking another bite of her cereal.

Daniel sat down beside her, nursing his coffee. "I hope you're right," he said softly, after a hesitant beat. "I want this time to be for keeps."

Cassie beamed. "Are you awake yet?," she asked giddily.

"Uh, mostly," Daniel replied tentatively. "Why?"

"C'mon, I have something to show you," she said, darting out of her seat toward the stairs. Daniel followed, skipping the squeaky step as he went.

Cassie hurriedly led him into the room that had once housed his office, and yet now, despite minimal change, seemed to be entirely her own. "What is it?," he asked curiously, scanning the room for signs of some new line of research.

"This," she said, proudly offering him a thick binder of carefully typed pages.

"This is..." he began, frowning slightly as he read on. The thought was lost as old ideas re-emerged in new wording, the voices of his by-the-books parents echoing eerily through his own work. More interestingly, a new voice, not tired or worn, and infinitely more patient, determined and stronger than his own coming to play, dancing through the arguments, circling the hypothesis, drawing the reader inexorably toward the only possible conclusion, while simultaneously keeping things fresh, open, unencumbered.

"Do you like it?," she asked excitedly a few minutes later. Daniel was jolted from his reading.

"How did you...?"

"I studied your work, and your parents' work, and applied their academic tact to your academic brilliance. I think it turned out really well. If you resubmitted it like this, you might be able to regain some credibility with your peers."

"Cassie..."

"Please tell me you like it."

"I've never read anything like it before."

Her face fell. "I'm sorry," she said, reaching for the binder.

"No. Don't be," he hastened, holding it away from her. "Your voice...I mean as a writer... Cassie, this is incredible. Forget my ideas. Your writing is _amazing_."

"You really think so?," she asked, suddenly shy.

"I've read an enormous body of academic writing in my life, and I have never once come across someone with the ability to turn academia into a page-turning saga. This is incredible. Have you shown your mom?"

Cassie shook her head. "I wasn't sure what she would think...," she trailed, shrugging.

"I think she'd be proud, Cass. I'm proud," he said, meaning it. Cassie threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I'm really glad you're back, Dad," she said, her words muffled by his chest.

"Me too," he replied, resting his chin on her head. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."


	34. Chapter 34

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **[Set during "Heroes", Part 2]**

Daniel felt as if he were trapped in a nightmare, only it was real, and happening, and there was nothing he could do.

"Help apply pressure," Janet was ordering, deft hands grabbing various tools of her trade, jabbing, securing, desperately trying to hold the young officer together long enough to get him back to the gate.

"My wife..." the man gasped, amid the too-close explosions of a dozen or more staff blasts.

"Hang in there. We'll get you home to see her," Daniel reassured, holding the gauze where Janet had indicated, unnerved by the amount of blood seeping through even with even pressure.

"I need to tell her...I need to tell her I'm sorry. That I love her."

"You can tell her yourself," Janet replied, field dressing the largest of the wounds. "A few more minutes and we'll have you ready to move."

"Please," he begged, his voice cracking. "Please. I need to tell her."

"Okay," Daniel said, fumbling clumsily for his camera. "Okay. You can tell her yourself," he said, turning the device on. Another blast ricocheted way too close to his head for comfort, and he flinched inward as debris scattered over the three of them.

"Damn it," Janet muttered as foreign particulate coalesced within the wound. Daniel sincerely hoped the man hadn't noticed, busy as he was leaving a message for his wife and unborn child.

"I love you. I love you both so much," he was saying, while Daniel distractedly divided his focus between holding the camera steady, and applying pressure to the still-gaping wound.

"Just about...," Janet muttered, prepping to move his hand aside and work her magic. Then the searing heat of a too-close blast swept past, and Daniel turned to stare, horrified, at the blackened hole in her chest.

"I need some help!," he yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"Get down!," Hailey retorted, leaping from her position and pulling him back to the ground. "We've got to get them out of here, ready or not," she said, assessing the damage.

"There's no way the two of us could move them both," Daniel said, searching in vain for more help on the horizon. She smacked his arm, hard.

"Shut up and lift with your legs," she ordered, pointing to the fallen soldier. She moved over to Janet, checking for a pulse. "Colonel O'Neill," she called, toggling her radio. "Jackson and I are falling back to the gate. We have wounded."

"Understoo...", the rest of the word was cut off by the sound of an enormous blast.

"O'Neill!," Teal'c roared from somewhere in the distance, and Daniel blinked through the sweat and haze to see where they were.

"There's no time!," Hailey yelled, taking the lead. Thank goodness Janet was so small, or the Lieutenant would never have been able to manage her load.

Daniel hurried after her, the sobbing man cradled gently in his arms as they raced along the tree line to the gate.

"Fall back!," a voice called over the radio. "Everyone, fall back!"

They ran blindly, the ambush unrelenting, barely escaping a number of staff blasts before skidding to a halt by the gate. The SG-3 Marines were already dialing out, half a platoon of dead or dying Jaffa laying sprawled at their feet.

"Go!," the leader yelled, punching in the iris code as the gate whooshed to life. "We're coming in hot!," he yelled into his radio, sending his men through with Daniel and Hailey, putting down cover fire for the remaining SGC personnel still racing to the gate.

The last thing Daniel saw before stepping through was Jack, slung listlessly over Teal'c's shoulder. His entire torso was soaked in blood.

* * *

"What the hell happened out there, people?," General Hammond demanded tersely two hours later. Daniel, Hailey and Teal'c sat in the briefing room with the only two uninjured members of SG-3 and SG-13, silent, shaky, and wishing it'd all been nothing but a bad dream. Jack, Janet, and the man Daniel had carried through were all still in surgery, fighting for their lives.

"We were ambushed, Sir," the man from SG-13 announced solemnly. "We never saw it coming."

"The MALP showed no hostile activity in the area," Hammond stated. "Where did they come from?"

"There must have been a ship in orbit, Sir," The SG-3 marine announced. "We saw a handful of gliders circling the fight on the ground, and there were an awful lot of Jaffa appearing seemingly out of nowhere."

"There was a probe," Daniel put in. "It was activated when we sent our UAV to do the aerial survey I requested. It must have sent a transmission."

"So the Goa'uld were alerted to our position," Hammond said, nodding.

"Anubis," Teal'c stated distastefully. "We were met by the warriors of Anubis."

Hammond ran a hand wearily over his face. "The casualty reports on this are enormous, and I have politicians breathing down my neck to come up with answers. Can anyone here tell me why there wasn't enough warning to get the hell out of there before the first strike?"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?," the remaining member of SG-13 asked shakily.

"Go ahead," Hammond said.

"It was a bad judgment call, Sir. We saw the probe. We knew it could mean trouble. But we were so close to having everything we needed on the ruins. We thought if we could just get it all on video and get it back to base, we'd be laughing. It took over three hours to complete. And by the time we were packing up, the enemy troops were already moving in."

"Did the ruins provide any useful information for this war against the Goa'uld?," Hammond asked pointedly.

"No Sir," the man replied, shaking his head. "They were of cultural significance only."

"People, need I remind you of our _primary_ mission directive?," Hammond demanded.

"No, Sir," came the murmur of replies. Hammond sighed.

"I expect your reports on my desk by 0800 tomorrow," he said, shaking his head. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

"Daniel, what happened?," Sam asked, falling into step beside him as he emerged from the briefing room.

"Not here," he whispered, glancing surreptitiously around for Emmet Bregman. As they reached his office, he motioned her inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Daniel?," she asked, worried.

"There was an attack. SG-13 came under ambush while examining some ruins I'd wanted pictures of. SG-1 and the marines were sent in to extract them, but everything went to hell." He shook his head, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "Sam, Jack and Janet were both hit."

"Oh my god," she breathed, eyes widening in horror. "Are they...?"

"I don't know yet," he said, worry etching his own face.

"Oh my god," she murmured, shutting her eyes.

He reached toward her, pulling her closer as they both began to fall apart. "I'm going to stay here tonight. Sit with them once they come out of surgery," he murmured into her hair, holding her tight.

"Do you want me to stay too? I'm sure Cassie could stay with a friend for the night."

Daniel shook his head. "No. She'll worry too much. You know how she gets when just one of us is hurt."

"Right," Sam said, nodding. "But if you need anything..."

"I know. And I'll call as soon as there's news of any kind."

"You'd better," she said, wiping an errant tear from her eyes.

"I will. I promise," he said, wrapping her as tightly as he could against his body.

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair in the Carter house that night. There was no hiding anything from Cassandra these days, and as soon as she found out who'd been injured, and how badly, it'd been all Sam could do to convince her to give them the night to recover before charging into the infirmary to make sure they were okay.

"Do you think Dad will leave active duty now, after this?," Cassandra asked after a long while, absently pushing food around her plate.

"We've had close calls before, Cass. And we've lost people before..."

"But he's not even a soldier! And he's already died once. Don't you think we should at least try to convince him there are other ways to do his job?"

Sam shook her head. "Leaving active duty on a project like the Stargate program is a huge decision, Cass. I mean, this job is literally a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You'd be crazy not to hang on to it for as long as you can."

"Do you regret leaving?," Cassie asked, looking Sam square in the eye.

"Sometimes," Sam confessed with a sigh. "It's not a decision I would push anyone else toward. But it was the right decision for me."

Cassie eyed her dubiously.

"I'm serious, Cassandra," she said, reaching across the table to take her daughter's hand. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ in this universe is as important to me as you are. When the time came to chose between you and my career, the decision was already made." She squeezed Cassie's hand reassuringly. "Yes, sometimes I miss the action. And yes, sometimes I feel as if I'm missing out, not getting to explore different worlds. But what you and I have here, this life, this _family_ , nothing could ever top that."

"I don't want to lose him again," she whispered waveringly.

"Neither do I," Sam admitted seriously. "But it's not our decision to make. Ultimately, it's up to Daniel to decide."

"He said he's in this for keeps."

Sam smiled. "There is nothing that man does without his whole heart," she replied affectionately. "He loves his job with the same intensity that he loves us. And he really wouldn't be Daniel if he didn't."

"I still wish we could convince him not to go through the gate."

"I know, Sweetie. But no matter what happens, we always have each other. That, I promise."

* * *

Jack came to, groaning. _Why the hell did staff blasts have to hurt so much?_ He tried to sit up, winced, and sank deeper into his pillow. Turning his head fractionally, he managed to catch sight of Daniel sprawled inelegantly in one of the infirmary chairs, sound asleep and snoring between his bed and another. Jack frowned. _Double duty?_

"O'Neill."

The voice was Teal'c's, soft and strong, and laced with more relief than Jack had ever imagined possible on his own behalf.

"Teal'c," he croaked. "What happened?"

"You were shot with a staff weapon," the Jaffa replied evenly.

"I know _that_ ," Jack spat, wincing at the pain in his ribs. "Who else is Daniel guarding over?"

Teal'c's face darkened momentarily, weighing his choice between telling Jack the truth, or deftly avoiding the question altogether. The hesitation was just enough to really get Jack's heart-rate going.

"Dr. Fraiser was also injured in the battle," Teal'c confessed, eyeing his friend wearily.

"How bad?," Jack asked, marshalling every ounce of calm he could muster while panic rose through his scattered memories and the blinding hot pain in his side.

"Dr. Fraiser is a formidable woman," Teal'c replied confidently. "I do not believe she will allow her injury to overcome her."

"How _bad_?," Jack pressed, enunciating carefully for the other man's benefit.

"She sustained considerable damage to her chest. I believe her heart was in some danger, but as I have said O'Neill, she is strong."

"As much as I appreciate your vote of confidence, do you think you could give us a moment?," he ground out, desperately repressing the urge to regurgitate this morning's Fruit Loops.

"As you wish, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a nod, glancing briefly over to Daniel to make sure the younger man hadn't stirred.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Jack replied, glad for the man's honesty and faith, if not for the news he'd delivered.

With another silent nod, the Jaffa left the room, leaving Jack alone to the sleepy silence of the infirmary, and his own stormy thoughts. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Janet," he whispered after a moment. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to fight," he said, urging the words to reach her slumbering ears. "I need you to hang in there, and get through this. We need you here. _I_ need you," he added softly. "Whatever you do, don't give up. Don't die on me, Janet. I love you. So _fight_ ," he breathed.

The answering silence nearly broke him.

* * *

Daniel stiffened in his seat, shocked as the whispered words met his ears. _Jack and Janet? Since when?_ But it made sense. The way Jack had somehow joined their family gatherings, how they always seemed so in tune with one another. He wondered if Sam and Cassie knew, then rolled his eyes at himself. Of course they knew. Cassie knew everything that went on in that family, no matter how Classified any of them might deem it.

Still, it was a side to Jack he'd never really seen. A living, breathing, beating heart beneath that tough military facade.

He hoped Janet heard. The doctors had their doubts whether she'd make it through the night, much less live to ride off into the sunset with a certain surly Colonel.

Sending up a silent prayer of his own, Daniel relaxed back into his seat, dozing off just as Teal'c settled once more in the seat at the foot of Jack's bed, a silent sentinel of tranquility in the oppressive uncertainty of the infirmary ward.


	35. Chapter 35

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Five**

Janet was in rough shape. _Really_ rough. Cassie had seen plenty of injuries in her time on Earth, plenty of casts, dressings, stitches, and crutches, but nothing like this. There were tubes _everywhere_. In her arms, in her throat. Tubes to feed, tubes to breathe. Tubes for every job imaginable. Cassie could only stare in stunned shock.

"It's okay," her mom whispered, gently guiding her closer to their friend's bed. God, Janet was more like family than a friend. She was always there for them, no matter what.

"How can you say this is okay?," Cassie squeaked, eyes widening in horror.

"I know things look bad, Cass, but she's made it through the hard part. Her body _is_ healing, it's just going to take some time," Daniel said from her other side, wrapping a reassuring arm around her waist.

"Has she woken up at all since it happened?," Cassie asked, staring straight ahead at the woman lying so tangled in equipment it was hard to believe she was still alive.

"They're keeping her pretty heavily sedated for now," Sam replied, watching her closely. "The pain would be unbearable otherwise."

"No kidding," Cassie breathed.

"You can still talk to her though," Daniel added. "Studies have shown that familiar voices can reach the unconscious mind. It might help to bolster her spirits."

"What could I possibly say that would make this any better?," Cassie demanded. "And where's Uncle Jack? Is he in even worse shape?," she accused, rounding on her parents.

"Uncle Jack had to hit the head," a familiar voice bit out, "but he's back now."

Cassie swiveled to stare at the man in question, relieved to see the standard dressings bulging slightly beneath his plain black t-shirt. "Are you all right?," she asked, just to be sure.

"Three cracked ribs and some minor internal bleeding that the doctors here were able to patch. Same old," he winced, sitting back down on the edge of his bed.

"If you were both hit with staff blasts, why are Janet's injuries so much worse?," Cassie asked, genuinely not understanding.

"The Jaffa who shot Janet came at us from a much closer range," Daniel replied.

"Teal'c nailed him in the back a heartbeat later," Jack added, sounding proud. He probably was, Cassie reasoned.

Wait. " _Came at us_?," she repeated carefully, glaring at her Dad.

"I was helping Janet with another patient at the time," he said, nodding.

"You almost _died_ and you didn't tell me?," Cassie demanded, crossing her arms.

"Cassie," Sam warned.

"Unbelievable," she muttered angrily, quickly looking away. She knew it. She'd known all along he shouldn't still be out there.

"Cass, this is my _job_. You know that," Daniel said, placatingly.

"Yeah, well, it's a pretty crappy job," Cassie retorted, glaring at her dad.

"Cassandra!," Sam snapped.

"Don't be too hard on her, Carter," Jack said, cutting through the growing tension. "The kid is right."

"Sir, how could you possibly...," Sam began, only to be cut off.

"Ah!," Jack said, silencing the room. "We're asked to put our lives on the line every day here," he said, staring them down. "And I'm not saying it's not for a good cause. I want to see every last one of those slimy snake-heads dead more than anyone," he added vehemently. "But as good as our cause might be, it is _not_ worth losing everyone we care about in the process."

"See?," Cassie demanded, pointing at the Colonel. "Uncle Jack understands."

"Jack. You can't really be giving up," Daniel pleaded, rounding on the man.

"I retired eight years ago, Daniel," Jack reminded him. "This part of my life was supposed to be behind me. And now, because of it, I have to watch...," he cut off, glancing silently toward Janet's bed.

"She's going to make it Jack. You have to believe that," Daniel replied.

"I hope she does, Daniel," Jack said sincerely. "But that still won't change my mind. One of these days our miracle isn't going to come. And there are a few things I'd still like to do before that time comes."

Daniel stared at him in open-mouthed disbelief, as if he'd just been told that the President of the United States wanted to travel to Abydos with a contingent of Eskimos to trade in furs.

"You're going to retire?," Sam asked into the silence.

"That's the plan," Jack grumbled.

Secretly, Cassie wished her dad would do the same. Glancing back to Janet, she shuddered.

No one should have to face this every day.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Sir?," Jack asked, gently tapping at the open door.

"Come in and shut the door," Hammond said calmly, not yet meeting the Colonel's eye. That didn't bode well.

"May I ask what this is about, Sir?," he asked, beginning to fidget even as the General motioned for him to take a seat.

Hammond sighed. "There's really no easy way to say this, Jack, but it's come to my attention that you may be fraternizing with a member of our senior staff, one, I might add, directly responsible for your care."

"Yes Sir," Jack agreed, clearly surprising the man across from him with his easy candor.

"Why?," Hammond questioned, spreading his hands. "First the rumours with Major Carter while she was still under your command, and now this?," he asked, staring the Colonel down. "There's literally an entire universe of women out there, and you have to pick the ones you're not allowed to have?"

"Sir, with all due respect, nothing ever happened between me and Carter," he said, deciding to end that nasty little half-truth once and for all.

"And Doctor Fraiser?," the General demanded pointedly.

"I plan to ask her to marry me, Sir," he answered frankly.

"Are you aware, Colonel, that you are toeing the line of military discretion here, or that you have already crossed the line of medical professionalism?"

"I am, Sir."

"And?"

"And I'd like to formally present you with my resignation," he replied, removing the carefully folded page from his pocket.

"Are you serious?," Hammond asked, tentatively grasping the single sheet of paper.

"Yes, Sir.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Jack," Hammond sighed, surprising them both. "You'll retain full clearance _and_ responsibility until Doctor Fraiser has recovered. At that time, you may consider your resignation granted."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And Jack?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I expect an invitation to the wedding."

* * *

She was weak. She was tired. And she was _furious_. Storming from the infirmary and down the halls, Jack raced to catch up, dodging personnel left, right and centre as they very wisely stepped out of her way.

"Doctor," General Hammond greeted in surprise, rising to his feet. "It's certainly good to see you up and about."

"How could you let him _resign_?," she spat angrily, not really caring that she was yelling at a superior officer. Superior her ass.

His brows shot up in surprise. "I take it you're referring to Colonel O'Neill," he said, retaking his seat.

"Yes Sir," the man in question replied, glaring at her from the doorway. "We don't seem to see eye to eye on the matter, Sir."

"So I gathered," he replied, shuffling his papers.

"General, Colonel O'Neill is a valuable asset to both SG-1 and this base. We've come _so_ far, and we could be _so close_ to wiping out the Goa'uld threat once and for all. Now is _not_ the time to let him give up the fight!"

"I don't disagree with you, Doctor. But in light of your own stellar career, and the relationship the two of you have cultivated, I really don't see another choice."

" _I_ could resign," she said, glaring down at him.

Hammond sighed. "Doctor, you are one of the best in the field. Losing you would be a huge blow to this program."

"Besides, you're too young to retire," Jack retorted.

"I could go into civilian service," she snapped, glaring at him.

"And miss all the fun of alien viruses and crazy off-world injuries?," Jack asked.

"This is not a joke, _Colonel_!," she spat. "I can still do _my job_ off-base. You _can't_. And you're no more ready to retire than I am!," she retorted angrily. "Besides, _I'm_ the one who broke medical protocol. _I'm_ the one who should have to leave."

"Doctor, none of this has gone on record. Jack's retirement is not a punishment," Hammond reasoned. "Think of it more as an early wedding present."

"A _what_?!," she asked, exasperated.

"I should think knowing that your husband was out of the line of fire would be more than ample consolation for his leaving the Stargate program."

Jack, at least, had the good grace to look sheepish behind her. In front, Hammond frowned.

"You haven't asked yet, have you?," he asked, a little sheepish himself.

"No, Sir. But there's no time like the present," Jack replied, grinning. Lowering himself to one knee, he took both her hands in his. "Janet Fraiser, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?," he asked solemnly, his warm brown eyes melting into her own.

She felt as if someone had just winded her.

"I have a ring, but it's in my other pants," he added, a touch nervously.

"You retired so you could marry me?," she asked carefully.

"Yes."

"And General Hammond knew?"

"Yes."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You should have started this conversation with the proposal."

"Oh," he said, frowning. Janet grinned.

"Yes," she said, at last.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Help me up."

Helping him to his feet, he wrapped her up tight in his arms, holding her closer than he ever had with an audience before. "I love you so much," he murmured against her cheek, shifting ever so slightly to capture her lips in his own. It'd been weeks since she'd felt the soft press of his lips, the warmth of him against her. It was heavenly, and she took a step closer, rising up onto the balls of her feet to deepen the kiss.

"Am I to assume that I can accept Colonel O'Neill's resignation effective immediately?," General Hammond asked politely after a few moments.

"No Sir," Janet breathed, breaking away from her fiancée. "He's too valuable to the base. I can recommend a dozen other medical officers with top credentials and qualifications to replace me. Let me resign instead."

"Janet...," Jack began.

"This is non-negotiable, _Colonel_ ," she replied archly, staring him down.

"You really are a Napoleonic power-monger, you know that?," he said.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ Napoleonic power-monger," she replied, grinning.

"Well, spank me rosy and call me Josephine," he breathed, leaning in for another kiss. "Looks like you can't get rid of me that easily after all, General."

Hammond snorted. "You're both dismissed," he said casually. "And take the rest of the day off, Colonel. I'd hate to face the wrath of your bride-to-be for making you miss your own engagement celebration."

"Thank you, Sir," Janet said, pulling a somewhat bemused Jack out of the office behind her. "I'll have that list on your desk tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Six**

Daniel sat in Jack's living room, Teal'c on the chair opposite, while Jack himself busily refreshed drinks and grabbed more snacks.

"We're all out of pretzels, but I found a bag of mixed chips," he announced, returning to his friends.

"Jack. Correct me if I'm wrong. But shouldn't _we_ be doing the work for _your_ bachelor party?"

"Ah, you forget, Daniel. I've already done this once before. You and Teal'c, however..."

"Have both been married once as well," Daniel continued for him, confused.

"Have never had a _bachelor party_ ," Jack corrected, smirking.

Daniel glanced around, looking back to Jack. "It's a bit tame, isn't it?," he asked innocently.

"Yes, well... _Samantha_ threatened my manhood if I exposed you two to anything _too_ exciting..."

Teal'c's eyebrow shot up in questioning disbelief. Daniel frowned.

"Doesn't really sound like Sam," he noted.

"Perhaps Colonel O'Neill has mistaken Major Carter's name for that of his intended bride," Teal'c added with a glint of humour.

Jack glared at them both. "Well, she's not getting any strippers either," he grumbled. Daniel smirked.

"I think I like this better, anyway," he replied. Jack sighed.

"One of these days, Danny..."

Jack plopped himself down on a free seat, reaching for a handful of chips.

"What is the purpose of this evening, O'Neill?," Teal'c asked, eyeing the junk food curiously.

"It's a man's last night of freedom, Teal'c. A celebration of brothers, if you will. Starting tomorrow, I'll be a happily married man. So, no more carousing or painting the town red. Tonight is all we have. After this..."

"Do husbands of the Tauri not retain their freedom, O'Neill?"

"I think what Jack is _trying_ to say," Daniel piped in, "is that beginning tomorrow, we'll have to take Janet's plans into account as well when planning our guys' nights."

"Was Doctor Fraiser not repeatedly consulted on the details of this evening, Daniel Jackson?," Teal'c asked curiously.

"She was," he nodded happily. "But Tauri husbands-to-be like to pretend we don't relinquish our independence until _after_ the wedding."

"Shut up," Jack retorted, glaring at them both.

"I see," Teal'c replied, settling further back in his seat.

"Didn't you have to clear things with Drey'auc before having company?," Jack asked, looking pointedly at Teal'c.

"Never," he replied, unblinkingly. "On Chulak, it is a wife's duty to comply with her husband's demands."

"Huh," Jack replied, taking another swig.

"Actually, it was the same on Abydoss," Daniel confessed. "The women are raised from birth to accede to their husband's wishes. It took a lot of practice to get Sha're to _stop_ deferring to me for everything."

"Must have been _rough_ ," Jack retorted, shooting his friend a look.

"It was a bit uncomfortable, actually," Daniel remarked.

"You prefer being mated with a woman of strong opinion, Daniel Jackson?," Teal'c asked curiously.

"Ah, well, yes," he replied, awkwardly.

"Here, here," Jack smirked, clanking bottles with Daniel. "So when are you planning on making an honest woman out of the good Major, Daniel?"

"Wh-what?," Daniel spluttered, turning to Jack.

"You've been together for years now. Longer even than Janet and I. When are you planning on tying the knot?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?," Jack asked skeptically.

"Major Carter is an excellent mother to young Cassandra. I believe you would do well in choosing her as your wife," Teal'c observed.

"I haven't really discussed it with Sam...," he trailed lamely.

"Daniel. Do you love her?," Jack asked.

"Yes," he replied, without hesitation.

"Can you make a life with her?," he pressed, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes."

"Then what's the holdup?"

"I don't know. Everything was just so weird after my ascension... I guess I just didn't want to push my luck."

"You've been back for over a year now."

"I know."

"And you've been living with her and Cassie again for the past five months."

"I know."

Jack stared at him pointedly. "I think it might be time, Daniel," he said, spelling it out.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Why are you picking on _me_? Aren't we supposed to be razing _you_ , for actually going through with it?"

"As you've already pointed out, Daniel, we've all already been married once. And if a battered old warhorse like me can do it again, then so can you."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Unbelievable," Daniel muttered.

* * *

Cassie giggled as she applied the finishing touches to her Mom's facial mask. "I wish Dad could see you like this," she chuckled, dodging out of the way as her Mom swatted her arm.

"Here," Janet said, tossing something her way. Cassie caught it, grinning wickedly as she snapped a photograph of the two older women.

"Cassandra!," Sam squealed, reaching for the camera.

"Leave her be, Sam," Janet admonished. " _I_ want pictures of this!"

"If Daniel or Jack ever get hold of them..."

Janet snorted. "As if we don't have worse on them!," she retorted.

"Well, if you like this, then you'll _love_ the next stage," Cassie replied, grinning.

"Oh?," Janet asked curiously.

"I found the most _amazing_ nail polish at the mall the other day. It'll match our dresses, _and_ give you your something blue." She held out the bottle of indigo polish, waiting for the squeals of delight.

"Cassie, that's _perfect_!," Janet gushed, chuckling.

"It is a good match," her Mom conceded. Janet smacked her with a pillow.

"Will you loosen up already?," she demanded. "This is my last night as a single woman!"

"See, that's something I don't really understand," Cassie replied. "I mean, you haven't really been single since you started seeing Uncle Jack, have you?"

Janet smiled wickedly. "Maybe not, but I'll take any excuse for a party!"

"Are we doing fingernails _and_ toes?," Sam asked, contemplating the bottle.

"Absolutely!," Cassie replied adamantly. "A bride can't have too much good luck!"

"So what are the rest of the things you found?," Janet asked curiously.

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know?," Cassie teased. "Blue nail polish tonight. Everything else tomorrow."

Sam smirked. "I think you're really going to love your something old."

Janet narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "It's the Colonel, isn't it?"

Cassie snorted before catching the look her Mom shot her, eyes twinkling mischievously. Holding her breath, she managed to stifle the worst of her mirth, watching in fascination as the two women zeroed in on one another.

"Would we do a thing like that?," Sam asked innocently.

"He's not that old!," Janet defended.

Cassie clamped a hand over her mouth, desperately trying to hold it in.

"Seventeen years older than I am," Sam replied evenly.

" _Samantha_!," Janet squealed, thwacking her once more with the pillow.

"Twelve years older than you," Sam continued. "In high school before you even started kindergarten. College before you'd hit puberty. I'm pretty sure he'd even joined the Air Force _and_ gotten married before your senior year. If _that_ doesn't qualify him as something old, then I really don't know what would!"

Janet gaped at her in wide-eyed horror. "Sam, that's...that's...that's...," she spluttered, at a loss for words.

"Kind of gross," Cassie finished for her, laughing.

"Thank you," Janet replied, sarcastically.

Sam beamed proudly. "Glad I could help!"

 _Thwack_ went the pillow. Cassie fell into her seat, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.

"I take it you didn't really pick Jack?," Janet asked, rounding on Cassie for answers. She shook her head, still unable to catch her breath long enough to answer properly.

"Like the kid said, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see!," Sam added cheerfully.

"But we have so much more in store for you tonight!," Cassie added gleefully. Janet groaned.

"You know, just for that, I think I'll have Jack aim the garter at Dominic tomorrow evening," the doctor retorted. " _And_ I'll make sure Cassie here catches the bouquet."

"You wouldn't dare!," Sam replied, eyes widening in shock.

"Oooh, I know exactly what I'd want for my wedding, too!," Cassie said, happily playing along.

Janet chuckled evilly. "Two can play this game," she reminded, a wicked gleam in her eye.

* * *

Daniel was the last one up, waking to the rather confusing sounds of extra voices in the house.

"Nice of you to join us, there, sleeping beauty," Jack greeted as Daniel stumbled blindly toward the counter for coffee.

"It's all your fault," Daniel grumbled. "You made me drink."

"You only had a beer and a half last night, big guy," Jack retorted. "It's sacrilege, really, leaving half a beer out to go stale."

"Perk up, Doctor," a very familiar Texas voice said to him. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"General," Daniel blinked, surprised. "When did you get in?"

"0400 hours. I wish I could have been here for the bachelor party last night, but apparently Washington is the city that never sleeps."

"Oh, you really didn't miss much, Sir," Jack replied evenly.

"Indeed. It was very much the same as many of our team nights," Teal'c confirmed.

"Really? I don't remember the two of you ganging up on me to marry Sam on any of our team nights," Daniel grumbled.

General Hammond chuckled. "I know a certain off-world ally who would have loved to have been part of that conversation," he said.

"Yeah, Jacob's been a big fan of yours for _years_ ," Jack replied, smirking.

"He has?," Daniel asked, mildly surprised. As far as he could tell, the General-turned-Tokra merely tolerated his presence in Sam and Cassie's lives, nothing more.

"Jake's a man of many secrets, son," General Hammond added, catching the confused look on his face. "But Jack is right. He does like you."

"Huh," Daniel replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How about I take the three of you for a nice breakfast, before I meet up with the bride?," the General asked, smiling.

"Ah, breakfast. One of my favourite meals of the day!," Jack quipped.

"Bride?," Daniel asked, confused.

"God, you're useless without coffee," Jack muttered, grabbing his mug for a refill. "Janet really should set you up with an IV system one of these days."

"I was planning on simply attending as a guest," the General explained, "but by special request of the bride, I'll be a part of the wedding instead."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, as Daniel frowned. "Did she finally see reason and choose you over Jack?," he asked innocently. Jack shot him a withering glare. Hammond chuckled.

"No, son, I'm afraid not," he replied, grinning. "I do, however, have the honour of escorting her down the aisle."

"Can't think of a better man for the job," Daniel replied, smiling. Jack glowered at him.

"Says the man who thinks a two-star General could replace _moi_ , at my own wedding," he grumbled darkly.

"In many cultures, a man of General Hammond's advanced position could easily replace you, O'Neill," Teal'c observed. The glare shifted over toward the Jaffa.

"Not helping, T."

"Don't worry Jack," Hammond replied, eyes glinting with mirth. "I won't try to steal your bride."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that," Jack said, shooting venomous glares toward the other two men.

"It's about time someone else takes responsibility for keeping you in line," he finished, draining the last of his own coffee.

Daniel quickly raised his mug to his lips to hide his own smirk as Jack scowled at the General. The morning was definitely looking up.

* * *

"I guess this is it," Janet said, walking toward the dress waiting for her in the corner of the large bridal dressing room. She was feeling surprisingly nervous, considering this was her second time married, and to a much better man.

"Stop right there," Cassie ordered, coming in behind them. "You can't put your dress on yet. You need the rest of your things!"

"Before my dress?," Janet asked, looking to Sam for help.

"How else are you supposed to hide everything?," Cassie replied innocently, as Sam grinned and shrugged. Janet stood with raised eyebrows, waiting.

Cassie lifted the bag she was carrying, grinning triumphantly. "First up," she said, rummaging through the contents, "is a little number we found in an antique shop last fall, just after you got engaged." Smiling brightly, she pulled out a lace shift that could have been from her great-grandmother's era. "This," she said proudly, "is your something old."

"Cassie, it's beautiful," Janet said, fingering the delicate lace.

"Put it on!," Cassie laughed, handing it to her. Janet did as directed, curious to see what other treasures her friends had found.

"This is your something new," Sam replied, handing Janet a small package containing...

"Is that _edible_?!," Janet asked, fingering the delicate garter.

Sam snorted. "Uh-huh," she replied, smirking.

Janet rolled her eyes, carefully shimmying the thing into place just above her knee.

"And last but not least," Cassie announced, rummaging once more, "your something borrowed."

Janet frowned at the Homeworld Security letterhead she held out in her hand.

"What is it?," she asked, taking it to read over herself.

"Well, we thought...I mean, Mom and I...that since your dad died, maybe you would like..."

Janet's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "General Hammond? You've asked a two-star General to walk me down the aisle?," she squeaked.

Sam shrugged. "It was either him or my dad, and we both agreed that General Hammond knows you much better."

"Plus, he's already walked a daughter down the aisle, so he knows exactly what to do," Cassie added. "Is this okay?," she asked nervously.

Janet quickly grabbed them both in a huge hug. "This is better than okay, sweetie," she replied honestly, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Thank you both so much for being here, and doing all this for me."

"Of course! What else are friends for?," Sam asked, embarrassed.

Janet ignored her, and just hugged them both tighter.

* * *

Cassie had never been to an Earth wedding before. She'd seen plenty of the simple ceremonies on Hanka, but nothing of the lavish affairs so common on Earth. Her eyes widened nervously as she took in the enormous gathering of family, friends and colleagues awaiting the ceremony. The music began, and her mom nudged her gently to walk out into the aisle, smiling timidly at the sea of unfamiliar faces before she caught sight of Dad, Uncle Jack, and Teal'c all smiling encouragingly at her as she made her way to them.

She joined the men at the front of the church in time to watch her Mom gracefully move in beside her, and Janet, arm in arm with General Hammond, walk slowly down the aisle. Her Dad grinned over at them from his place beside Uncle Jack, but Uncle Jack's eyes never for a moment left the face of his bride.

Cassie sighed happily. This was so much better than the movies. She couldn't believe how happy everyone looked.

As Janet paused before the aisle, the minister asked, "And who gives this woman to wed this man?"

"I do," the General announced proudly, kissing Janet on both cheeks. Janet smiled and blushed, giving his hand an extra squeeze before he joined the rest of the guests in watching the ceremony. She walked the last three steps to the alter herself, joining a beaming Uncle Jack as they faced the minister, and the ceremony began.

* * *

Sam leaned happily against Daniel as they made their way around the dance floor, the song slow and sultry for the older couples in the room.

"Sam?," Daniel whispered, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Hmm?," she hummed, just enjoying the feel of him.

"Do you ever think of doing this? Someday?," he asked softly, his words more nervous than casual.

"Dancing?," she teased quietly, nuzzling his face. "All the time."

"That's not quite what I meant," Daniel replied.

"I know what you meant," she laughed, looking up to smile into his clear blue eyes.

"And?," he asked carefully, never leaving her gaze.

"I've never needed a ceremony to remind me who's important in my life," she answered evenly, gently caressing his cheek.

"Oh."

"Have you? Ever thought about this?," she asked, lightly kissing his jaw.

"Honestly? Not really," he replied, embarrassed. "But I feel like I should have."

"You know, if it's important to you, I'm not opposed...," she began, before he silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't answer until I ask. Please?," he begged softly, sending tingles down her spine.

She kissed him in return, effectively ending the conversation as they lost all sense of the beat, making out like a pair of teenagers on the dance floor.


	37. Chapter 37

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **[Set during "Reckoning, Part II. Please note that with Carter working in a lab rather than in the field, there is no RepliCarter...]**

Sam took the steps up to the briefing room two at a time, emerging breathlessly a moment later to find General O'Neill, Teal'c, Bra'tac, Lieutenant Hailey, and her father, all waiting for her. She frowned momentarily, wondering what had happened to Daniel.

"Have a seat, Major," the General began, uncharacteristically to the point. Sam did as instructed, nodding briefly to those around the table as she did. "Jacob?," O'Neill prompted, getting the briefing underway.

"As you may know, the Rebel Jaffa have just taken Dakara, where legend has it, a powerful Ancient weapon resides."

"I'd heard," Sam replied, nodding.

"Good. We need your help to make it work."

"Lieutenant Hailey is more than..."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, I'd feel more comfortable having your expertise on this one," Hailey interrupted.

"Me too," her dad added. "This weapon is capable of destroying all life in the galaxy. It's a Pandora's box, but with the right modifications, we think it could be re-programmed to target specific life forms, the Replicators in particular."

"I'm sorry, Major, but I'm not looking for a volunteer on this one," the General added. "This mission could mean the end of one colossal pain in our collective backsides, and I, for one, would like it to go off without a hitch."

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied awkwardly.

"You leave in twenty. Take Siler to help box up any tools or equipment you think you might need."

"Yes, Sir."

With that, the meeting was dismissed, Hailey and her dad hanging back to follow her to the lab to gather the necessary gear.

"Carter," the General said, pulling her gently to the side as everyone began to disperse, "Don't worry about Cass. Janet and I will take care of her, and you'll be back before you know it."

"Yes, Sir," she said, swallowing the feeling of dread creeping up within her. "Sir," she asked, before she could stop herself. "Where's Daniel?"

General O'Neill ran his hands roughly over his face, grudgingly meeting her eyes once more. "He's MIA," he sighed. "We suspect the replicators have him."

Sam's eyes widened in comprehension. "But, Sir, if we destroy the replicators..."

"He'll find a way, Sam. He always does."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Carter, need I remind you of the threat the replicators pose to our entire _galaxy_?," he asked.

"No, Sir. But..."

"But nothing. We eliminate the threat, and pray Daniel pulls another rabbit from his hat."

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied resignedly.

"Don't worry about Daniel," he said softly. "Just get that weapon online. It's what he'd want."

"Yes, Sir," she muttered dismally, turning to go.

* * *

The replicators were searching for something, but what, he wasn't sure. So far, he'd only encountered the bug forms, although with his abduction, he could only assume a human form replicator would appear at some point. That, and he was definitely being detained against his will. When he'd attempted to find an escape, the bugs had shackled him in place against a wall, surrounding him with a dozen guards lest he should move.

He'd been in nicer prisons.

"Daniel Jackson," a low voice greeted some time later. Daniel looked up, taking in the older man who stood before him.

"Who are you?," Daniel asked, sizing him up. There was nothing familiar about the man.

"I am a creation of Fifth's. I have no name."

"And why am I here?," Daniel asked, trying to buy time.

"You have information we need in order to survive."

"I do?," he asked innocently.

"You do," the replicator replied, slowly sinking his cold, metallic hand inside Daniel's mind.

* * *

Janet was waiting for Cassie when she got home. Cassie frowned, dropping her book bag.

"What happened?," she demanded, fear lacing her voice.

"Your mom was needed on a mission," Janet replied vaguely. Cassie narrowed her eyes.

"Mom doesn't go on missions anymore," she retorted, daring her friend to argue.

"They really needed her," Janet replied, shrugging apologetically. "I don't know any of the details myself, but Jack doesn't seem to think she'll be gone more than a day or two."

"And you buy that?," Cassie asked incredulously.

"Why shouldn't I?," Janet asked. "Jack's a good judge of a situation. If he says it'll be resolved in a day or two, then I believe him."

"Where's my dad? Is he on the same mission?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Janet replied, shaking her head. "I'm sure he's fine, though. No news is good news, right?"

"Yeah. Right," Cassie snorted.

"Look, why don't you grab your things. It's been a while since you've had to stay with me, I know, but we'll make it fun. You'll see."

Cassie stalked off to her room, knowing she wouldn't really have a choice. If the Air Force said 'jump', they all jumped. Even the civilian family members who just wanted a quiet evening at home, eating ice cream and watching TV.

She sighed, grabbing enough clothes for the rest of the week. What difference did it make to the Air Force that her boyfriend wanted to move across the country for school in the fall? What did they care if she didn't think she could manage a long-distance relationship while taking the courses she wanted to take?

Of all the days for her mom to be sent off-world, she really couldn't think of a worse one. Her mom would know what to do. She'd know exactly what to say. And she would totally understand binge-eating chocolate ice cream on the couch all night long.

Cassie threw herself on the bed, burying her face in her pillow as hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen anymore! She was supposed to have her mom when she needed her!

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Go away," Cassie groaned, snuffling loudly into her pillow.

Janet crossed the room, sitting gently on the edge of her bed. "Hey. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with you," Cassie gripped, feeling a little guilty for taking it out on her friend. It wasn't Janet's fault the Air Force sucked.

Janet sighed. "Look, Cass, I know I'm not your Mom, but I'm still a friend. If there's something you need help with, I'm here for you. Always."

Fresh tears spilled into Cassie's pillow, and she didn't answer.

Janet put a hand on her back, just sitting, waiting. Cassie closed her eyes, wishing it were her Mom there, wishing everything would just be all right again.

* * *

"Well, the good news is, I think we can make it work," Sam said, having thoroughly investigated the device.

"I sense a 'but'?," her dad replied. Sam bit her lower lip.

"We may need some outside help."

"How far outside?," Jacob demanded.

"In order to hit every Stargate in this galaxy simultaneously, we need Ba'al's program for activating multiple gates at once," she confessed sheepishly.

" _Ba'al_?!," her dad shouted in disbelief.

Lieutenant Hailey grinned. "I never would have thought of that, but you're right, it might just work."

"Have you both lost your minds?," Jacob retorted.

"Possibly," Sam replied with a shrug. "But we don't have time to argue. If we want this to work, it's now or never."

"Fine," Jacob growled. "Lets get this over with.

* * *

If there was one thing the replicators lacked in their interrogation skills, it was finesse.

Daniel shuddered as the human form replicator once again withdrew his hand from Daniel's head, frowning.

"You are deliberately concealing the information we seek!," he snarled accusingly. "But you will ultimately fail!"

"You know, it might help if you just asked me what you're looking for," Daniel said reasonably.

"Do not taunt me, Daniel Jackson!," the replicator retorted. "I will have your knowledge, or kill you where you stand!"

Ramming his hand back inside Daniel's head, Daniel quickly shifted his focus, allowing his consciousness to trail the upheaval caused by the replicator's search. It was somewhat disconcerting to see the mess he was willing to make of Daniel's memories to find whatever information he was looking for, but Daniel pressed on, watching, waiting for some clue.

He frowned as the replicator paused over his memories of Vis Uban, as if he were close, but not quite...

Realization hit Daniel with a jolt, and he quickly pulled his conscious self away from the replicator's rampage.

He was looking for information on Ascension. The replicators wanted to Ascend.

* * *

In the end, Janet left the teen to brood in the sanctity of her own room while she perused the Carter kitchen for something to make for supper. There was no sense pressing Cassie to talk, not right now. Hell, she was worried too. She may not have clearance anymore, but she knew when trouble was afoot.

And Sam being ordered off-world definitely meant something big was brewing.

The worst part was, a part of her knew Cassie was right. As much as she may love and trust her new husband, no one could bluff quite like Jack O'Neill. And as General of the most top-secret facility in the world, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she'd be on the receiving end of his practiced nonchalance more than once during this posting.

At least Cassie could call a spade a spade. The girl had a remarkable knack for seeing through the lies and empty platitudes a life with the military could entail. Not that that was always a good thing.

Janet was halfway through making supper when she thought to check in on Cassie.

The room was empty.

"Cassie," she called, frowning as she checked the study (empty), and knocked on the bathroom door (no answer). "Cassie," she called a little more loudly, going room to room, searching for the teen.

She was nowhere to be found.

Janet grabbed the phone from the kitchen, quickly dialing Cassie's cell number.

No answer.

 _Damn it!,_ Janet thought.

Her own cell phone rang. "Hello?," she asked, hoping beyond hope it was the teen.

"Hey gorgeous. I just wanted to let you know I won't be home tonight. I'm needed here at the base."

"Jack, Cassie's run away!," Janet chocked. "Something happened at school today, but she doesn't want to talk to me...I don't know where she would have gone!"

"Alright. Calm down. There are only so many places a seventeen year old girl will go when she's upset with everyone in her life," he replied calmly. Janet could have slapped him. "Have you checked in with her boyfriend, or any of her other friends?," he continued in that same placating tone.

"Not yet!," she retorted hotly. "I've been a little preoccupied searching the house!"

Jack sighed. "Look, sweetie, I'm sure she'll turn up. She just needs some time to cool down a bit."

"Don't you 'look sweetie' me!," Janet bit back. "This is a _child_ we're talking about, here!"

"She'll be eighteen in just a couple months, Janet, and off to college in the fall," Jack reasoned. "She's not some distraught twelve-year-old wandering the streets without a clue. I'm sure she'll be fine until you can find her."

"Jonathan O'Neill!," she growled. "You are _not_ leaving me alone in this!"

"I'm sorry, Janet, I really am," he said, and she could hear the resignation in his voice. "But there's really not much I can do from here. Especially with everything that's going on right now."

"Jack..."

"If you haven't tracked her down within the hour, I'll send someone to help. I promise."

"Jack!"

 _General O'Neill to the gateroom_ , the loudspeaker crackled.

"Crap. I've gotta go," he said.

"Jack, don't you dare..."

The line went dead. "Argh!," Janet screamed, glaring at the phone.

She stormed back up to Cassie's room, searching for some sort of address book. Something, anything that could help her find the teen. After a few minutes of ransacking her room, Janet finally found a slip of paper with Dominic's name and a phone number written on it.

"Oh, thank goodness," Janet breathed, grabbing her phone to dial the number.

"Hello?," answered a boy's familiar voice.

"Hi Dominic, this is Janet Frasier calling. Have you seen Cassandra at all this evening?"

"No," he answered, startled. "Is everything all right?"

Janet closed her eyes, trying to remember to breathe. "I hope so," she replied. Then, having a new thought, "Do you know if anything happened at school today that may have upset her?"

The line was silent, and for a moment, she thought the boy was gone. Then, "Um, we, uh, we sort of broke up," he admitted softly.

"What!? Why?," Janet asked, shocked.

"Well, I told her I wanted to go to this great school out east, and she freaked out because we'd be on opposite sides of the country if we both got into the schools of our choice, and then we broke up," he finished, somewhat confused. "It's not what I wanted," he added hastily. "But she didn't seem to think we could make it work long distance."

Janet silently counted to twenty, trying to calm herself down. No wonder Cassie had been so upset!

"Dominic," she said after a moment, "Do you by any chance have her best friend's phone number?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, scrabbling on the other end of the line. A moment later she had the number carefully written out.

"Thank you, Dominic," she said.

"Dr. Frasier?"

"Yes?," she answered, distracted.

"When you see her again, can you tell her...can you tell her that I'd really like to speak to her again? I just...I really don't want to end things this way."

Janet smiled in spite of herself. "I'll give her the message," she promised, hanging up to make the next call.

* * *

The replicators were everywhere. Jacob shot repeatedly at the doorway, trying to keep them out, trying to give Sam the time she needed to finish.

"Almost there!," she shouted, rapidly typing in a new sequence.

"I'm not going to be able to hold them much longer!," Jacob shouted back, taking a step backward as more replicators assailed the doorway.

Hailey grabbed her gun and stood at his side, shooting for all she was worth, knowing every second would count with the program.

Ba'al had long since abandoned the planet to rejoin his fleet, which was being decimated some several thousand kilometers above the planet's surface.

The program was nearly complete. Sam made another adjustment, praying it would work. Praying she wouldn't be the one to kill Daniel, too, when the time came.

"Sam!," Jacob yelled, as he and Hailey were forced back another three feet into the room.

"Almost!," she shouted back. One more adjustment...

The replicators froze. "What the...?," Jacob asked, breathless, looking around the smoky room.

 _Daniel_. It was the only explanation. Her chest tight with emotion, Sam sent up a silent thanks, an I love you, a prayer for his safe return. And then, knowing there was no other choice, she activated the program.

* * *

Cassie knew of only one person who might be able to make things right again, only it was going to cost her almost everything she'd ever managed to save to get there.

Her mother would kill her when she found out, but Cassie didn't care. She'd rather have her parents alive and furious than dead and gone. She'd been that route once already, and she wasn't going through it again.

"Here you go," said the attendant, handing her the ticket in exchange for her life's savings.

"Thanks," Cassie mumbled distractedly, turning to find a seat. Forty-five minutes to wait. It could have been worse.

A few older people eyed her curiously, probably trying to decide if she was a runaway or not, but for the most part, everyone let her be. Her cell phone lit up a few times. Janet. Dominic. She really didn't want to speak to anyone.

All she wanted were her mom and dad. If anything happened to them...

If anything happened to them, she'd never speak to Uncle Jack again, she vowed. Stowing her flashing cell phone in her bag, she settled in to wait, certain they wouldn't be able to track her until she'd finished what she'd set out to do.

* * *

Daniel felt the human form replicator pause in his search, reaching out to his brethren, commanding, controlling. Daniel reached out, too, pushing past the replicator's defenses, releasing a command of his own.

 _Please be enough_ , he prayed, his focus suddenly occupied by the overwhelming task of ordering a full stop.

There was no way to know for sure how well it worked. No way to know if it would buy his friends, if it would buy Sam, enough time to escape, survive. As he struggled to maintain control, he felt the human form replicator fight his way through the command, his free hand lashing out at Daniel even as it changed, midair, into a long blade of doom.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

The gate activated along with the program, sending the code to destroy throughout the galaxy.

All the replicators in the room unfroze just in time to dissolve, their molecular bonds severed for good.

Sam had the fleeting thought that Daniel must have lost control right before the end, before she collapsed on the ground in a faint.

* * *

No one had heard from Cassie. Her friends were now all as concerned as Janet herself. Worst of all, the lines were all dead at the SGC. She could only imagine what that could mean. What Jack hadn't been telling her on the phone.

Her insides felt like they were tied in knots. Cassie may have been Sam and Daniel's daughter, but she was no less a part of Janet's life. The doctor was terrified of what might happen to her, out there on her own.

And with the SGC out of communication, she was doubly worried that everything was simply going to hell in a hand-basket today.

She couldn't stay in the house a minute longer. Leaving the food where it was, everything turned off, she went out to her car, hoping to get a visual on Cassie while driving around.

She must have a favourite spot to think, or a safe place she'd want to go, Janet reasoned. Apart from her trip to Earth from Hanka, the child really hadn't had much opportunity to travel. She _must_ be around somewhere!

She covered the city twice that night, before pulling over to sob in frustration. Where was everyone else when she needed them? When _they_ needed them? None of this would have happened if Cassie could just have come home to her family.

* * *

The security guard must have failed basic English, Cassie reasoned.

"I need to see General George Hammond," she stated loudly and clearly.

"I can't let you through," the security guard reiterated. "You have no id, no invitation, no standing appointment."

Cassie shrieked in frustration, grabbing her phone. "Look, I'm going to call him. You can speak to him yourself, if you'd like," she snapped, dialing the long-distance number on her cell. Just another reason for her parents to be furious.

"Hello?," came the familiar Texas drawl.

"General, it's Cassandra Carter. Could you please tell this meat-head you people have guarding the front door that I'm not some sort of terrorist, and that he needs to let me in?"

"Cassandra?," the General asked, confused.

"Yes!," she replied shortly. "I'll explain everything once I'm inside. But first you need to talk to this...this..."

"I'll be out to vouch for you in a minute," he sighed. "Can you please refrain from causing any further problems for security?"

"Alright," Cassie grumbled, hanging up. The guard was smirking at her. "Oh, what are you laughing at?," she snapped, glaring at the man. "He'll be out in a minute to vouch for me. Then we'll see who's laughing."

True to his word, General Hammond greeted her outside the Pentagon a few minutes later, nodding to the guard to let her in. With a raised eyebrow and a nod, the guard did as requested, shooting Cassandra a considering look as she stormed past.

Silently, the General led her through the long corridors and into the spacious office he called his own.

"Now," he said, sitting down behind his desk, and motioning for her to take a seat, "to what do I owe this surprise?"

"General Hammond, you know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important...," she began, leaning on the desk to look him square in the eye. "But I'm just so sick and tired of being lied to all the time."

"Cassandra, our work is classified to protect civilians such as yourself," he began, but she glared at him.

"I'm just as classified as the rest of your work!," she snapped, reigning in her temper enough to sit up straight and stare him down. "And there is no reason why my mother, who left active duty two years ago, should have been suddenly ordered back into the fray without any other consideration."

"Cassandra," Hammond sighed patiently. "I know this must be difficult for you to understand, but Samantha Carter is one of the single most gifted minds this country has ever seen. And as long as she still wears an Air Force uniform to work everyday, her country has the right to ask her to use her talents for the greater good, no matter the cost."

"I can't accept that."

"Can you accept being over-run by Replicators? Or having all life in the galaxy wiped out by a Goa'uld? Because from my understanding, that is precisely what both your parents are out there fighting against this very instant," he retorted.

"Hailey's just as smart as mom," she answered carefully

"Lieutenant Hailey is still wet behind the ears," Hammond replied. "Like it or not, your mom is still the best person for the job."

"What if she doesn't come back?," Cassie asked, lower lip trembling.

Hammond sighed. "That is one of the hardest realities of any command. Sometimes good people don't make it back," he said softly. "That being said, I've never known Jack O'Neill to leave a man or woman behind in the line of duty. He will do everything in his power to bring both your parents home to you, every time."

A tear streaked silently down Cassie's cheek, then another. Hammond came wordlessly around the desk, pulling her up and into a huge hug.

"I know you want them to be safe," he said softly, holding her tight, "But they're out there fighting right now to make sure _you_ stay safe. Do you understand?"

Cassie nodded, sobbing into his pristine jacket.

"Look. How about I call Doctor Frasier and let her know you're all right, and you go over to that couch over there and try to get some rest?," he said softly. "I promise I'll wake you as soon as I know anything about your parents."

"Okay," she snuffled, gratefully accepting the tissue he handed her.

* * *

Sam woke up in the infirmary, her dad hovering over her.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted tiredly, smiling.

"Dad," she croaked, searching her memory for the last thing she could remember.

"You're going to be all right," he said, scooting his chair closer. "It was just a minor blackout, possibly from the stress of the situation," he added matter-of-factly. "The doctor thinks she'll have you out of here in no time."

"Daniel."

Jacob sighed. "Still MIA."

"No," Sam croaked hoarsely. "He was on one of the replicator ships. He must have been the one to slow them down."

"Sam, we can't know that for sure."

"He would do anything to buy us the time we needed," she reasoned.

"He didn't even know what we were planning," Jacob replied in turn. "He might still be out there. We have to believe..."

"Dad."

"Sam. Don't beat yourself up, kid. Like it or not, you just saved our galaxy."

"At Daniel's expense"

"Look, I'll admit it's a possibility," he sighed. "But Daniel is devoted to you and Cass one-hundred and ten percent. If there's a way back, he'll find it."

"What if there's not? What if this time, it's for good?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jacob replied softly. "In the meantime, I want you to believe."

"Why?," she asked, despair filling her voice.

"Because you're worth it. Because you deserve all the happiness this life can offer. Because he loves you, and you love him, and that's something no one can ever take away from you. Do you understand?"

"What do I tell Cassie?," she asked.

"MIA means we haven't given up hope," he answered sincerely. "That's what we tell her. We haven't given up hope."

* * *

Hammond replaced the receiver, relief warring with grief at the news. The replicator threat had been neutralized once and for all, and talks were open between the new Jaffa nation and Earth, negotiating for the destruction of the Ancient weapon. Moreover, Sam Carter had made it home safe. But Doctor Jackson, stubborn, pain-in-the-ass genius that he was, had been declared MIA.

He glanced over to the teenager sleeping on his office's tiny couch, a girl not so unlike his own granddaughters.

He'd made a promise to her, but right then, he didn't really want to keep it. She looked so peaceful, her earlier tears dried, curled up under the relative warmth of his large uniform jacket. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her to tell her that one of her worst fears had come true: one of her parents wouldn't be coming home tonight.

A knock at the door distracted him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, reporting as ordered, Sir," the man saluted smartly.

"At ease, Son," General Hammond replied. The younger officer complied.

"I take it you've recovered enough to be interested in your next assignment," Hammond stated, a small smile curling his lips.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good to hear. You'll be heading to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, where you will undergo six weeks of training prior to reporting to your supervising officer."

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell said, standing a little taller.

Hammond grinned, an idea suddenly striking him. "You'll also be escorting a young woman back to the mountain," he added, glancing ever so slightly to where Cassandra slept.

"A young woman, Sir?," the Colonel questioned.

"The daughter of two very good friends of mine," he conceded. "I believe it will be in everyone's best interest if we can keep close tabs on her for the journey home."

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell replied, somewhat uneasy.

"Relax, son. She's a good kid, just a little head-strong. I owe it to her parents to make sure she gets home in one piece."

"Sir, I was planning on driving."

Hammond winced. Twenty-five hours in a car with an unhappy teenager would not be a pleasant introduction to the SGC. But it really couldn't be helped. He was needed at the Pentagon, and there was no way he was sending her back across the country on her own. One trip was more than enough.

"I'll make sure you're fully reimbursed for any food or lodgings required along the way."

"Yes, Sir," the man replied, barely masking his reluctance.

"Can you have your gear together within the hour?," Hammond asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Then I'll let the SGC know to expect the two of you sometime late tomorrow."

"Ah, Sir? If I may..."

Hammond motioned for him to continue.

"Wouldn't she be more comfortable travelling with someone she knows?"

"Son, all things considered, you're the best option I've got. I'll have her up and ready to move out in one hour. Her mother will be anxious to have her home."

"Yes, Sir." And with one final salute, the man turned and left.

One dilemma down. One to go.

Moving over to where Cassandra slept, he gently shook her awake.

"Mom?," she mumbled.

"Not quite," Hammond smiled. "But your mother is safely back at the SGC."

"And dad?," she asked, sitting up. Hammond closed his eyes.

"Daniel Jackson has been declared Missing in Action," he replied carefully. Her eyes went large with fright, and he hastened to continue. "That in no way means he is presumed dead. His team lost track of him during the fight with the replicators. We hope that he will be able to find a means to return home."

"How did they lose track of him? What happened?," she asked.

Hammond sighed. "I don't have the full report. But with any luck, by the time you get back to base, he'll be there too."

Cassandra frowned. "I never thought about getting back," she confessed softly. "I used all my money to get here..."

"That's all been taken care of," Hammond replied with a smile. "Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell is scheduled to ship out this morning for training at the SGC," he explained. "You'll be travelling home with him."

"You trust him?," she asked cautiously.

"He was one of the F302 pilots in Antarctica covering Doctor Jackson and the rest of SG-1 while they searched for the Ancient outpost," he replied with a grin. "I have it on good authority he'd do anything to help an SGC team, without much consideration for himself."

"But I'm not an SGC team," she replied.

"No. But as the daughter of Major Carter and Doctor Jackson, and the surrogate niece of General O'Neill, I think I can trust him to get you home safe."

"Does mom know I'm here, yet?," she asked softly. He shook his head. "No, as far as she's concerned, you're still safely at home with Doctor Frasier. After what she's been through the past couple of days, we saw no reason to worry her further."

"Is Janet very mad?," she asked next.

"You gave her quite the scare," he replied honestly. "I suggest you spend the trip home coming up with a good way to apologize for running off without so much as a note goodbye. In the meantime, I'll have some breakfast brought in for you."

"General?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry," she said.

"I know you are," he sighed. "And believe it or not, we all know how hard it is for you, having both your parents out in the unknown. We all have loved ones out there, too," he reminded. "You just need to trust that things will work out the way they're meant to. If it hadn't been for your parents going through the Stargate, you never would have come to us in the first place. And Cassandra, having seen the way you've shaped the lives around you, I can't do anything but believe that that was exactly as it should have been."

"Thank you, General," she said, surprising him by hugging him tight.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Just maybe call first before dropping by next time, okay?"

"Okay," she promised, gently letting go.


	38. Chapter 38

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **[Set during Threads]**

General Hammond saw her to the car. "Safe driving, you two. Call when you get in," he added, giving Cassie one more swift hug.

The Lieutenant Colonel pulled away from the Pentagon silently, navigating the streets of Washington with a single-minded concentration she had only ever seen her parents use on their work.

"Are you going to drive in silence the entire way?," she asked tentatively after about twenty minutes of nothing but the sounds of traffic all around. He frowned, glancing quickly her way before turning back to the road.

"I wasn't really planning on company," he replied with a shrug.

"It's just, it's a really long drive to not speak at all," she reasoned, eyes shifting uncomfortably toward the passenger window.

"What would you like to talk about?," he asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. Why are you transferring to the SGC?," she asked.

"You're kidding, right? You know about the SGC, and you can't guess why I might want to join?"

"I have a bit of a love-hate relationship with the Stargate," she confessed.

"How much do you know?," he asked curiously.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"I came through the Stargate when I was twelve."

He blinked, frowning at the road. "Hanka," he said at last.

"That's right," she nodded.

"Wait a minute. That means you're Sam Carter's kid."

"And Daniel Jackson's."

"I didn't realize they were together."

"They have commitment issues."

He smiled at her assessment. "All right then. So your parents were both on the front lines for most of your childhood, and you resent that?"

"I actually understood what they were fighting for, right up until the day my dad died. The Goa'uld had already taken my entire planet from me, and then I lost another parent. Mom requested a leave from active duty so I wouldn't have to lose any more, but it was kind of too late."

"He came back though, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "He found his way back. But I'm still afraid every time he steps through," she confessed.

"I think I can understand that."

"So why do you want to join?"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, getting to travel to other planets. Not to mention that they seem to do a lot of good, out there."

"Do you have kids?," she asked.

"No. No wife either," he replied quickly.

"I guess it's different for you, then."

"Maybe. Or maybe you've just started to look at it the wrong way?"

She turned sharply to him, waiting. He sighed.

"All I'm saying is that from what I've read, your parents have done some pretty amazing things out there. And, sure, they've gotten hurt, and sometimes they don't make it home, but that doesn't change what they've accomplished."

"So what you're saying is that with the Goa'uld scattered and on the run, I should just be grateful that no one else will need to go through what I went through on Hanka?," she asked.

"That, and think of how much more open and connected the galaxy is now. I mean, we have a number of solid off-world allies, don't we? Entire planets that are safe for us to visit, to learn about, to build relationships with. You've got to find that at least a little interesting."

"I guess," she replied doubtfully.

"You guess," he scoffed. "I flew fighter jets for the thrill," he said. "But this, this I'm doing for what I could learn."

Cassie shot him a lopsided grin. "Isn't it customary on Earth to get your education first, then have fun?"

"Nah. That's just what parents tell their kids to keep them in school," he replied with a shrug. "I followed my old man into the Air Force as soon as I turned eighteen. I didn't even have a diploma in hand yet when I joined up. And I don't regret it for a moment. There is nothing quite like flying in all this world."

"And now that you've seen what this world has to offer, you're ready to learn about all the others?"

"Something like that," he grinned.

"On Hanka, all we had were farms," she said. "There were three villages that I knew of. Everyone worked in the fields. None of the kids went to school, because there was nothing school could teach us that we wouldn't learn better working alongside our parents. I had two older sisters and one younger brother. My sisters were already married, starting families of their own by the time Nirti's attack came. Nobody saw it coming. It was so far outside of everything we knew..."

"That wasn't in any of the reports," he said softly, quickly glancing her way.

"No, it wasn't."

A long silence fell over the car, until at last Mitchell asked, barely above a whisper, "Why tell me?"

"Because if you want to learn about other worlds, you need to learn about the people," she answered simply. "The galaxy isn't just one big adventure. It's a whole bunch of small lives playing out, sometimes understanding the stakes, most times not."

"You're very wise for someone so young," he observed after a moment. She smiled wryly back at him.

"I've already lived two lifetimes, Colonel. You don't get much more experienced than that."

* * *

Sam couldn't stop throwing up. Every time she thought of Daniel, of having to tell Cassie, she was violently ill again.

They weren't letting her out of the infirmary until it settled down.

Janet came to visit her, frowning as she took in the sickly grey pallor of her friend. "When was the last time you slept?," she asked, to which Sam could only shrug. Janet reamed her former staff out, insisting they find a way to help Sam get some rest. Finally, General O'Neill overrode their objections, gently kicking his wife out of the infirmary shortly after her triumph.

Sam had no idea how long she'd been out, but when she came to, Cassie was there, sitting by her bedside. She burst into tears at the sight of her daughter, heaving violently until there was simply nothing left to expel, and had to be sedated again.

Janet came back some time later, rather busily collecting samples. Sam tried asking what she was planning on doing, given her lack of clearance on base anymore, but threw up instead. Janet patted her arm reassuringly and left.

Her dad came back to visit, and she couldn't help but notice that he looked nearly as drawn as she felt. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but her over-taxed body had ideas of its own, and she passed out instead.

General O'Neill came down to visit a day or two later, closely followed by Janet, Cassie, and her dad, ordering the room clear. She sat up as best she could, trying to ignore the dizziness and nausea threatening to overwhelm her once more. Janet sat on the edge of her bed.

"I have your test results back," she said softly.

"You found something the base doctors missed?," she asked blearily.

Janet nodded, then smirked. "I have a bit of an unfair advantage, knowing your history as well as I do," she added smugly.

"What's wrong with me?," Sam asked weakly. It had to be some sort of alien virus she'd picked up on Dakara, maybe part of a booby-trap meant to protect the Ancient weapon. She'd felt fine before that.

"Sam, the tests are all conclusive. You're pregnant."

There was really no end to the vomiting after that.

* * *

Daniel sat in a diner he remembered from his youth, none of the occupants save Oma willing to speak to him.

He had a decision to make. Again.

Only this time, the stakes were higher. Anubis was after the Ancient weapon. If he captured Dakara, it would be the end of life in the galaxy as they knew it.

If he ascended, he'd have the knowledge and power to stop the Goa'uld, but not before the others stopped Daniel first.

If he chose to retake human form, he'd have the power to act unimpeded, but would no longer have the knowledge he'd need to succeed.

Or he could simply chose death.

As far as he could tell, it was a no-win situation.

"Have you decided?," Oma asked, not unkindly.

"I was going to ask Sam to marry me," he confessed. "Just after our daughter's high school graduation."

Oma stared at him blankly.

"None of this was really in my game plan," he spelled out.

Oma shrugged. "Would you have preferred the alternative?," she asked.

"No," Daniel sighed, knowing full well that by 'alternative' she meant 'death'.

"Your desire to make a difference is strong," she observed.

"It's what got me kicked out of the Ascended club last time," he replied.

"What's holding you back?"

"If I don't try to fight Anubis, nobody will," he answered simply. "The Goa'uld forces are too badly weakened, and the rebel Jaffa are not yet strong enough. All of Earth's forces couldn't even make a dent in this fight, and you, the Ancients, will adhere to your non-interference policy until the bitter end."

"So you think you can single-handedly defeat Anubis?," she asked softly.

"No," he snorted. "Not without the backing of the Others."

"You need to choose," she reminded him.

"I know," he sighed.

"For what it's worth, I think Samantha is a fine match for you."

Daniel smiled humourlessly. "Thanks."

Jim came in, smirking at them.

"Daniel?," Oma said, watching Anubis' ascended half mock them.

"Yes?"

"When you're ready, tell the Others what you choose." And with that, she flung herself at the half-ascended Goa'uld, locking him in a mortal combat that could never be won.

"I'm ready to go home!," he called out, not sure anyone would actually listen.

* * *

Thanks to Janet's diagnosis and careful ministrations, Sam was feeling much less ill than she had ever since returning from Dakara. Unfortunately, her dad wasn't doing so great.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?," she pleaded, holding his hand tight. He shot her a reminding look.

"You haven't exactly been yourself lately, kid," he replied evenly. "Besides, there's nothing anyone can do for me anymore."

"I can't believe you would push yourself into this..."

"For you, for the safety of this galaxy...Sam, it was worth the risk."

"What am I going to do without you?," she asked, voice wavering dangerously close to tears.

"You're going to raise my grandchildren right, not repeating all the same mistakes I made when you and Mark were kids."

"Dad..."

"Hear me out," he said, waving a hand to silence her. "No parent is perfect, Sam, but what I regret most is how much of your childhood I missed out on. Even after your mother died...Especially after your mother died," he corrected with a sigh. "I wasn't there enough. Cassie is an amazing girl, but she still needs you, Sam, probably more than you realize. And that baby," he said, pointing to her still-flat belly, "With or without Daniel, that baby will need you too."

"You think I should leave the Stargate program?," she asked.

"I think it's time you consider working from a civilian standpoint," he replied gently. "You have to understand, I would never ask you to give up the Stargate. But Sam, as long as you stay with the Air Force, they have the power to send you into harm's way. And your family needs you too much for that. Talk to Jack, or George, even. I'm sure they can arrange to keep you on as a civilian, take the risk out of your job."

"Dad..."

"Sam, I know it's not an easy decision. But even if Daniel comes back, and I hope to God that he does, you know as well as I do what kind of life that baby will lead if you both stay here in your current roles. Do you really want Cassie forced to raise her own brother or sister, as the closest next of kin? It's her turn for adventure, Sam."

"I know," she sighed.

Jacob gripped her hand tighter. "All I want is for you to be happy. All of you," he said sincerely. "I often wish I had more regrets with my career, and fewer with my family," he added.

"I think you were a great dad," Sam replied tearfully.

"I think you're very forgiving," he replied with a sad smile. "There's something else I want you to remember for me," he said after a moment.

"What's that?," she sniffled.

"If Daniel comes back...tell him he has my blessing. Always has."

"Dad..."

"I'm serious, Sam. He needs to know."

"Okay," she agreed tearfully.

"And Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to Cassie for a bit. Alone."

* * *

Cassandra had never spent any time alone with Grandpa Jacob before now. Between his infrequent visits and wanting to catch up with everyone at once, and her continued discomfort around others with strong traces of Naquadah in their blood, they'd never really taken an opportunity to talk outside a group.

So it came as something of a shock when he requested to see her alone. Entering the infirmary, she could feel the familiar prickle and crawl goose-bumping her flesh. Only now, it wasn't as strong.

"Selmak won't last much longer," she whispered apologetically, and he smiled sadly to see her there.

"Neither will I," he said softly, motioning her closer. "You know, I've had the opportunity to see your dad a lot more the last couple of years than I have you," he said. "He told me about your work with his research."

"Did you want to read it?," she asked hesitantly, not really sure where this conversation was going.

"I already have," he confessed, smiling. "Daniel gave me a copy a while back."

"Oh."

"You know, I'm not big on history, but Selmak, Selmak said your work was inspired."

"Thank you."

"Daniel was very proud of you, too," he added, meeting her eyes. Cassandra nodded numbly, not quite ready to talk about her dad again.

"Cassandra, I know you have a natural dislike of all things Goa'uld, but I have a request to make," Jacob continued, taking advantage of her silence.

"Okay," she said, trying to stifle her sense of foreboding.

"Selmak is one of the oldest and wisest of all the Tok'ra," he said, "though we all share a similar genetic memory." Cassandra nodded, already knowing this. "I had Janet and Sam help me make this," he said, holding out a Tok'ra memory device. "It has everything I could remember from Selmak on it."

"I don't understand."

"The Tok'ra, as a race, are dying. No new symbiotes are being born, and the old ones, like Selmak, are at the end of their time. We have a long history, Cassandra, but because of the nature of our work, our infiltration and subversion among the Goa'uld, no one has ever documented any of it." Cassie's eyes widened in surprise. "I want you to have this," he said, pressing the device into her hand. "With the Naquadah in your own blood, you'll be able to activate it. It won't be a complete history, but it will be a beginning, a legacy of sorts. I think we deserve at least that much."

Cassie stared at the device, considering.

"Who knows?," Jacob chuckled weakly, "Maybe the other Tok'ra will even be persuaded to do the same, to allow a more complete record to be left behind." A coughing fit seized him, bringing Cassie closer to his side. She held his hand, waiting for it to be over.

"You don't need to decide right now," he continued, his voice chocked. "But if you're interested, I could put a good word in with the Tok'ra High Council for you. I might, anyway, in case you want the job later on."

"Why not ask one of the other Tok'ra to begin with?," she asked softly, fingering the device.

"The Goa'uld are in disarray, but are not defeated," Jacob replied. "Our operatives are still needed in the field. In the meantime, I've always liked the Ancient's idea of a repository of knowledge. We have so much we could offer the galaxy, even after we're gone. Countless lifetimes of knowledge and wisdom."

Cassie nodded, holding the device tight. "Dad would agree with you," she answered carefully.

"Yes, he would," Jacob said, smiling. "The history of a people is precious." Cassie nodded again, thinking somewhat ashamedly of her own incomplete history, everything she'd forgotten before she'd managed to write it all down. Jacob squeezed the hand still in his own. "You know, kiddo, whatever your feelings toward Selmak, we've always both loved you," he said, surprising her. "And we're both very proud of the young woman you've become."

"I never...I never disliked Selmak," she said, meaning it. "It's just the prickling..."

Jacob chuckled. "I wish you could feel it from this side," he said, smiling in spite of himself. "The Naquadah in your own blood could almost rival the Stargate itself." Cassie flushed.

"Still, I'm sorry if you, if either one of you, thought I didn't like you."

Jacob squeezed her hand again. "You're a good kid," he said. "And I know things are going to be a little crazy for a while, what with going off to college, and having your mom and the baby to look after. All I ask is that if you do decide to turn down this opportunity," he said, indicating the device warming against her hand, "That you send Selmak's legacy back through the Stargate for the other Tok'ra."

In spite of the remaining prickling sensation coming from Selmak, Cassie leaned in to hug her grandpa, even giving him a peck on his cheek. "I don't know when," she said truthfully, still awed by the very thought, "but someday, I will write your history," she promised.

"Thank you," he replied, smiling, and she knew she'd made the right choice.

He was gone two hours later, but judging by the curious glances thrown her way by the visiting Tok'ra, he'd lived up to his promise to make his wishes known to them as well.

* * *

Jack O'Neill was having a _very_ bad day. Or was it week? He'd lost track of time, somewhere along the way.

Jacob Carter was dead, the last of his Tok'ra buddies heading back through the gate to whatever modicum of a retreat they'd been able to find after the last Goa'uld attack.

Teal'c and Bra'tac had returned to base with news that their informants had been mislead, and the planned attack on Anubis had failed in it's infancy. Anubis now had control of Dakara, Sam and Ba'al's Stargate program, and the Ancient weapon.

As the last of their Tok'ra allies stepped through the gate, the auto destruct was activated. With any luck, if they destroyed the base, the gate wouldn't be able to connect and Earth would be safe.

But he'd spent enough time listening to Sam Carter to know it would never be enough.

His last hope was Daniel. If Daniel had survived, ascended, whatever, Jack was willing to bet he'd find a way to help. The man had a knack for being in the right place at the right time to avert certain cataclysm.

As the timer counted down, Jack sent up a silent prayer. _Any minute now, Danny. You can do this._

He held his breath, certain that everyone else in the control room, hell, everyone else on base, was doing the same thing.

Three seconds.

Two.

They weren't going to make it. This was really it.

And then, the countdown stopped.

"What the hell just happened?," Jack demanded, looking around.

"I have no idea, Sir," Walter replied, typing something into the computer. "The countdown just...froze. It should be working."

"Well, shut it down," Jack ordered, still wildly searching the room.

He had to be here somewhere. He had to have heard.

"Sir. What about Anubis?," someone asked.

"Good riddance, I hope," Jack murmured, taking the steps three at a time back to the briefing room, and his office.

* * *

Sam had managed to leave the base for all of three hours to mourn her father and Daniel before she was called back to work.

Cassie and Janet followed her in, regardless of their rather questionable right to be there. Sam was glad for the company, if not for the strange looks being directed their way.

Rounding the corner into the briefing room, Sam was faced with General O'Neill, Teal'c, Brat'ac, Lieutenant Hailey, and Colonel Osmond all waiting on her. Colonel Osmond, General O'Neill's replacement on SG-1, beamed.

"What's going on?," Sam asked wearily.

"It looks like he's done it again, Ma'am," Osmond said excitedly. Beside him, Hailey grinned.

"Who's done what again?," she asked, confused.

"Old Danny boy," General O'Neill clarified proudly.

"Is he here?," Sam asked hopefully, glancing around.

"No, but our self-destruct stopped itself a second before blowing, and all reports from Dakara state that Anubis' army is in disarray. The Jaffa are making quick work of the Kull warriors even now, as we speak."

"But what does that have to do with Daniel?," Sam asked, puzzled.

"Less than you might think," a voice called from inside the General's office. Sam zeroed in on it's origin, taking a step closer.

"Daniel?"

"Sam?," he asked.

Sam couldn't breathe. Janet and Cassie were at her side in an instant, keeping her upright on trembling legs as she stared breathlessly at the General's door.

The General, in the meantime, was impatiently crossing the briefing room, calling "Daniel! If that's you, get your butt out he...whoa!," he finished, grabbing the SGC flag from it's pole and handing it through the door.

"Thank you," Daniel said, grabbing the proffered fabric. He emerged a moment later, the flag wrapped tightly about his waist.

"Party?," he asked, looking at Jack.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it!," the General said proudly, playfully grabbing the back of his head.

"It wasn't me," Daniel repeated. "Oma was the one to stop Anubis. She sacrificed herself to save us all."

"And the countdown?"

"Not me," Daniel confirmed. Jack blinked uncomprehendingly at him.

"Then who?," he asked. Daniel shrugged.

"Maybe the Others had a change of heart," he guessed, looking over to where Sam, Janet and Cassie stood.

Closing the distance between them, he pulled Sam and Cassie both into a huge bear hug. Sam wrapped her arms tightly about him, drawing him close as she closed her eyes and let the feel and smell of him reassure her that he really was here, safe, home.

"God, Daniel," she breathed, tears streaming down her face.

"It's all right," he said, letting go of Cassie to hold her more tightly. "I'm here, Sam. And I still remember everything."

Sam sobbed into his shoulder, not knowing what else to do. It was all too much to take.

"Take the day," the General said softly, taping Daniel on the shoulder. "The debriefing can wait."

"There's something I really need to do first," Daniel replied, glancing back to Jack. "If it's all right with you, General, I'd like to remove myself from active duty effective immediately."

"Out of second chances?," the General guessed, smirking.

"Something like that," Daniel sighed, brushing a kiss against Sam's hair.

"As long as you'll still be around to do your thing...," Jack countered.

"Of course. Just no more getting captured and shot at."

"Hm. Suit yourself," the General replied. "I always liked that better than a desk, personally."

Janet glared at him, while several other people present attempted to hide their smirks.

"Sam," Daniel said gently, putting just enough space between them to look her in the eye. His hand, so warm and sure, moved into place against her cheek, holding her close. "I know this isn't really the time or the place," he murmured with a self-conscious grin, "but I've learned that the here and now is really all we have." He lowered himself before her, more nervous than she'd ever seen him. "I love you, Sam. And I promise you, whether we have a day, a year, or a lifetime together, that will never change." He swallowed hard, while Sam held her breath, waiting. "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?," he asked at last.

The room was silent, though beside her, Sam could feel the excitement radiating from Cassie, and could hear the soft sniffling of her very romantic best friend.

Words failed her, so she nodded her ascent, pulling him back up to his feet, back into her arms, back where he belonged.

Someone started to clap, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was back, and this time, he wanted it to be for good. Her lips silently found his, telling without words how much she'd missed him, and how good it felt to have him here, now.

"Who wants cake?," General O'Neill asked loudly, breaking the moment.

"Me!," Cassie piped up happily.

"Oh, God," Sam groaned, quickly lunging for the nearest garbage to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Or not," Cassie sighed glumly.

"Sam, are you all right?," Daniel asked, concerned. Janet smirked. Nearly everyone else in the room exchanged glances.

"Yeah," she groaned, still leaning over the trash. "Just a little...pregnant," she said at last.

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. "Exactly how much did I miss?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Daughter of My Heart, Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Daniel's head was reeling from everything he'd been told over the last few days. His wife-to-be was pregnant, which was both amazing and terrifying all at once, and their daughter, their smart, beautiful, nearly adult daughter, had been gifted with an intergalactic assignment in diplomacy and historiography by her dying grandfather. Not to mention the decease of said grandfather, whom Daniel had long considered a friend and valued ally.

It all seemed a bit much as he, Sam, Jack and Janet all found seats together in the high school auditorium, expectantly awaiting the graduation of their shared daughter. Daniel was fairly certain they were all more anxious than the teen herself, who sat with her peers as composed and perfect as Daniel had ever seen her.

One by one the students were called, until at last it was Cassandra's turn to receive her diploma. She beamed out at them, easily picking them out as they stood proudly, cameras flashing and Jack clapping and whistling as loudly as he could. Sam burst into tears as their daughter gingerly accepted the rolled paper, shaking the presenter's hand before making her way back off-stage, back toward her peers.

The rest of the students were called up in what could only be described as a hazy blur, from Daniel's perspective, before Cassie once again made her way to the stage.

"And now, a few words from this year's Valedictorian!," the announcer said proudly. Daniel recognized her as one of Cassie's former teachers, a woman who had very high hopes for their daughter, indeed.

Cassie cleared her throat.

 _"I stand here today, not as the top student, or top athlete, but as our class voice, ready to be heard. For four years, our job has been to listen, to remember, and to learn. But today, today we earn the right to speak._

 _As we move forward in our lives, we will no longer be defined simply as teenagers, or students. We are adults, graduates, people of distinction. For the first time, we're the ones who will be tasked with making a difference._

 _Whatever path we chose, whether electrician or lawyer, carpenter or teacher, we will be the ones shaping the lives of those around us. Our plans will raise new cities, our thoughts will move new generations._

 _I ask that all the graduates here today stand, and look around._

 _Although we may not have seen eye to eye these last four years, we are all responsible for building a better future. Someone we've overlooked as a classmate may become the next president, or change the world with a breakthrough cure. And the person we relied on to survive math may invent the next big thing in computers. But whatever comes, remember these faces. Remember, and be proud. Because if one of us can succeed, then we all can._

 _A wise man once taught me that it is better to walk a path all your own, than follow the ideas of others. So be true to yourselves, and your talents, and never let anyone tell you what you're made of. Only you can determine that for yourselves._

 _And if we all do our best, give our everything to whatever path we choose, then the future really will be bright._

 _Thank you."_

By the end of her speech, Sam was not the only one with tears in her eyes. Janet surreptitiously handed Daniel a tissue, with which he moped his own streaming face.

Maybe Jacob was right. Maybe Cassie was ready for something bigger.

Sam leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulders. "That's our girl," she said tearfully, her voice full of pride. He squeezed her tight in response, not at all trusting his own voice to say anything further.

* * *

"Cassie, wait up!," Dominic called, weaving his way through the hallway down which they were to return their caps and gowns.

She turned, frowning slightly as he approached.

"That was quite the speech you gave," he grinned.

"Thanks," she said softly, not quite meeting his eye.

"Look," he sighed, drawing her further away from the throngs of teenagers bent on leaving the stuffiness of school and graduation far, far behind, "We need to talk."

Now it was Cassie's turn to sigh. "Dominic," she said, briefly meeting his eyes. "It's not just about the schools anymore."

"What?," he asked frowning.

She glanced up again, this time holding his gaze. "My grandfather died last week," she said softly, "but before he did, he left me something."

"Like an inheritance?," Dominic asked, confused.

"More like a life plan," she replied with a wry smile.

"Cass, if it's not what you want, I'm sure you don't have to do it," he hastened to reassure.

"It's not that," she said, shaking her head. "He wanted me to write a book about his life, his history," she said.

"That...sounds like something you'd enjoy," he answered cautiously. She nodded.

"It does. It is," she corrected quickly. "But the research for it could take me all over the place," she added.

"Cass, I still think we could make this work, long-distance or not."

Cassie smiled, genuinely touched by the sincerity in his voice. "I know," she said, nodding. "But I think...I think it might be best if we just keep in touch. As friends," she clarified.

"Cass..."

Cassie smiled. "My parents are getting married," she announced happily. Dominic blinked, confused. Cassie nudged his shoulder. "They're proof positive that if something is meant to be, no matter how long it takes, it'll somehow work out in the end."

"So, you're saying we'll be friends, but maybe someday..."

"If our paths cross again, we'll be more."

He considered that a moment, his face curiously serious. Then he nodded. "I can live with that," he said at last.

"Good," Cassie beamed, kissing his cheek. "In that case, do you think you'd like to be my date for Mom and Dad's wedding?"

He grinned. "As long as I'm in town..."

"They're keeping it small and simple, sometime before the end of summer."

"I'll be there," he promised, taking her hand.

"Good," she smiled, holding it tight.

And then, together, they made their way down the hall, after which... the sky was the limit.


	40. Chapter 40

**Daughter of my Heart, Chapter Forty**

"Are you sure about this?," Sam asked again, for about the thousandth time.

"Mom!," Cassie sighed, frustrated. "It's four weeks there, one week home. And Uncle Jack has even arranged for a body guard. I'll be _fine_."

"It's just that you've never been around quite that much Naquadah before. I'm worried it'll make you feel sick."

Cassie shot her a look. "After watching you for the past few weeks, I doubt any number of Tok'ra could possibly make me feel as sick as my little brother or sister is doing to you."

Daniel had to hide his smirk. The baby was definitely doing a number on Sam.

"But what about college? What about all your own plans?"

Cassie shrugged. "Writing history kind of was the plan," she replied. "And this way, I'm not limited to Earth."

"This is all your fault," Sam said, rounding on Daniel. Daniel grinned unrepentantly.

"What can I say? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Sam growled something incoherent at them both.

"Took you long enough!," General O'Neill greeted from the briefing room. General Hammond, Janet, and Teal'c were all there to see her off as well, along with several people Cassie didn't know. And one oddly familiar...

"Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell," Cassie greeted with a smile. Sam's head whipped sharply in the direction of her daughter, a frown on her face.

"You know him?," she asked incredulously. "How?"

"Uh...," Cassie replied, realizing that with everything else that had happened, no one had ever filled her mom in on her little adventure to Washington.

"General Hammond introduced us," the Lieutenant Colonel supplied helpfully. Sam's frown deepened. She turned to Daniel for support, but he could only shrug.

"I'll explain it all later," Janet hissed, smiling to hide the moment of awkward tension.

"So, introductions all around," General O'Neill added, quickly pointing at the unknown faces in the room.

"Cassandra Carter, this is the Tok'ra Anise, and her host Freya," he said, pointing at a buxom young woman who acknowledged her with a polite smile and nod. "She'll be your contact on the Tok'ra end of things."

"I look forward to working with you," Anise spoke. "Jacob Carter often spoke highly of your talents."

"Thank you," Cassie answered shyly.

"And this," the General continued, indicating an unknown officer, "Is General Hank Landry. He'll be replacing me as head of the SGC. You and Mitchell here will report directly to him each time you check back onto base."

"It's nice to meet you," the General said, shaking her hand warmly.

"And this," he said at last, indicating the Lieutenant Colonel," is to be your escort for the duration of your time among the Tok'ra."

She glanced over at him curiously, and he shrugged.

"What about SG-1?," she asked. "I thought you were coming to join them."

"You are SG-1," he answered with a smirk.

"The team has been temporarily retired, seeing as how all the original members have decided to take their leave," Jack explained. "For the time being, you and Mitchell will be given SG-1's IDC, with the new designation of diplomatic team."

Daniel smiled. "For what it's worth, the status means you can call home as often as you need, to consult with other scientists and diplomats," he added meaningfully.

Sam smacked his arm. "You could've told me," she muttered.

"What about Colonel Osmond, and Lieutenant Hailey?," Cassie asked, confused.

"They've been reassigned to a new front-line team," General O'Neill replied cryptically. "And with Teal'c on Dakara, your parents opting for domestic bliss, and me off to Washington, that leaves you to carry the torch," he added significantly.

 _No pressure_ , Mitchell mouthed to her. She grinned.

"Thank you," she said, feeling her cheeks redden with the honour.

"If we are nearly ready, I will dial the coordinates," Anise announced.

"Just a few goodbyes," Cassie replied politely. Anise nodded, leaving the snug little family of SGC personnel huddled together for the send off.

"Do yourself proud, Cassandra," Teal'c intoned, warmly clasping her arm in his very large hand.

"You, too, Teal'c," she said, moving in for a hug.

"Take care of yourself," Janet reminded, hugging her so tight she almost couldn't breathe.

"I will," she gasped, pulled next into Uncle Jack's arms.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he murmured into her hair, making her chuckle at the permission he'd just given her to have some fun.

"Stop by anytime," General Hammond said softly, pulling her in for yet another hug.

"As long as I call first," she remembered, earning a smile from the Texan.

"Remember to eat and sleep," her dad whispered, holding her nearly as tight as Janet had done.

"And don't _actually_ do anything General O'Neill would do," her mom reminded, joining the embrace.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely to them.

"Love you too, kiddo," her dad replied. Her mom was too teary by that point to speak.

"Madam Ambassador," Mitchell said, standing at attention.

"Take good care of her," General O'Neill said, slapping the younger man on the chest.

"Yes, Sir," he replied smartly as Cassandra moved over to join him, a single bag slung over her shoulder.

"After you," Mitchell said, indicating the way down to the gateroom, where Anise waited. Everyone else crowded into the observation room to see them off.

Standing at the ramp, she felt a thrill of trepidation shoot through her, even as the familiar thrum of Naquadah skittered across her skin. She turned, looking once more at the faces of the people she loved most in the world. Any world.

 _I love you_ , she mouthed, before hurriedly turning to follow Anise up the ramp. Mitchell was right behind her, his own rucksack slung over his shoulder. The blue event horizon rippled before them, as huge and daunting as she remembered from when she was a kid.

And just as she had then, Cassandra Carter, born Cassandra Devonson, stepped through the gate, into the next chapter of her life.

The End.


End file.
